03 Além da Coragem Livro III
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: É hora da mais ferrenha das Sagas, a verdadeira nova Guerra Santa finalmente se inicia, e o inimigo parece ter encontrado poderosos guerreiros p/ nos enfrentar, aqueles q um dia foram nossos aliados. Os Cavs estão prontos, mas talvês tudo venha abaixo.
1. Chapter 1

_Nala: Yo, Minna!! Oi de novu p/ todo mundo!! Hj a gente vai começar a última saga do mangá de Saint Seiya. Muita gente acha q essa é a melhor delas, bom... Eu tb acho q mais emocionante. _

_Shun: Pois é... Deve ser por isso q caprichou ainda mais na escrita, né?_

_Nala: Vc acha?_

_Shun: Acho sim _

_Hyoga: Eu acho essa Saga uma tristeza só..._

_Nala: É... Vou ter q concordar... AAAAHHH, num me lembra!! Buááááááááá T.T_

_Hyoga: O.O Nala... Nala, calma... Ñ fica assim... (abraça Nala)_

_Shun: Er... Enquanto ela se recupera... Vamos p/ os primeiros episódios. Ah... Nesse livro serão só dois Capítulos por dia, tá? Boa leitura, esperamos q gostem. _

_**Além da Coragem**_

**_Livro III - Lágrimas, Rancores e Angústia - Mundo de Sombras_**

_**O Fim da paz:**_

Acordei naquele dia num pulo, ou pior, num grito... Shun veio à minha porta, não estava acostumado com uma ação dessas vinda de mim.

-- Nala... Nala, você está bem?

Não respondi, ainda estava em estado de choque. Insistiu:

-- Nala, responde... Eu vou entrar.

Estava muda. Entrou, encontrando-me sentada na cama, ainda com a manta cobrindo-me as pernas, a respiração acelerada e o olhar para o nada. Pôs as mãos sobre meus ombros, olhando fixo para mim.

-- O que aconteceu, Nala? Olha pra mim!

Retomei a consciência. Ele estava assustado, eu mais ainda, há muito não tinha pesadelos. Hyoga fora para a Sibéria e Seiya ia para o Santuário com sua armadura, a fim de pedir a Mu que a concertasse. Não só a dele, mas as de todos nós que lutáramos no reino submarino de Poseidon, estavam destruídas.

-- Que pesadelo foi esse, Nala?

-- Não sei... Não pareceu um pesadelo normal, é como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegui entender. Tenho um pressentimento ruim...

Este foi meu sonho. Num lugar escuro, com paredes de pedra e gárgulas demoníacas sobre uma gigantesca porta redonda, um lugar que parecia um castelo muito antigo, eu me encontrava, com uma angústia tomando minha alma e um medo de algo que não sabia ao certo o que era. Um medo não por mim, mas por alguém que não sabia quem, quando uma sombra negra surgiu por um instante diante de meus olhos, num traje escuro como as profundezas do inferno e frio como o coração de uma besta, com asas de demônio.  
Um abismo de onde subiam nuvens de um tom esverdeado havia do outro lado da mureta de pedra daquela sacada onde me encontrava. Senti nele vidas serem tragadas, vidas que eu sentia conhecer, e meu coração gelou, comprimindo-se dentro do peito. Acordei, sem poder conter o grito.

Parecia um dia normal, nada de estranho no ar, desci até a cozinha, tomei o café da manhã, olhei o céu, estava ensolarado, um belíssimo dia para qualquer pessoa que saísse de casa. Meu coração, porém, permaneceu apertado. Caminhei por um bom tempo pela mata, mas nada parecia capaz de me distrair, mata, cachoeiras, músicas ou televisão, estava angustiada, e não sabia porque.  
Pela noite, olhei o céu, as estrelas, mas tudo parecia calmo, uma linda noite, mas algo me dizia que aquilo era só ilusão. Deitada na rede da varanda levei um bom tempo para conseguir pegar no sono, tanto que estava agitada. O descanso, porém, não duraria muito, meu cosmo foi invadido por uma estranha energia que vinha do Santuário. Sabia que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer, e corri ao meu quarto para pegar a caixa de minha amadura, saindo em seguida em direção ao Santuário.

Pouco antes, Shun dormia na cadeira de seu quarto, com o retrato do irmão junto a si. Não sabíamos o que lhe acontecera depois da batalha no reino submarino. Imagens sinistras vêem à mente do rapaz, uma menina de olhos púrpuras e longos cabelos negros olhando para ele, com um estranho sorriso nos lábios. Acorda assustado e vai até a janela, recordando-se de seu irmão, com a esperança de que ele estivesse bem. As imagens voltam, os olhos púrpuras se tornam vermelho sangue. Junto das visões vem um maligno cosmo, e o retrato cai, estilhaçando o vidro pelo chão. Quando se senta, assustado, não percebe os cacos sobre os quais se apóia, cortando-se neles. Ele se levanta, toma a caixa de sua armadura e sai em disparada, encontrando-se comigo na saída de casa.

-- Você também sentiu, Shun?

-- Sim, um cosmo maligno vem da direção do Santuário, temos que ir pra lá agora mesmo!

--

**Santuário:**

**  
**Atena descansa em seu quarto, no fim das doze casas. Uma imponente voz a tira de seu sono, chamando-a pelo nome:

-- Desperte, Deusa Atena...

Ela se levanta, fitando a imagem á sua frente, a voz era de um homem, era alto, mas não era possível ver seu rosto, coberto com uma capa preta, dos pés à cabeça.

-- Você é...

-- Já se esqueceu? Eu sou Hades, imperador do Mundo dos Mortos!

-- Hades... O que você quer?

-- Eu vim buscá-la, Atena. Venha comigo... Ao reino dos mortos.

Uma lâmina corta o ar, derramando o sangue da Deusa.

-- Atena!!

Nos Cinco Picos de Rozan, na China, Mestre Ancião desperta assustado com a visão, sabia que não era apenas um sonho, mas uma premonição do que estava prestes a acontecer. As lembranças se reavivam:

"Já faz tempo, mas a espera enfim terminou... Há 243 anos que estou aqui sentado, diante da cachoeira de Rozan, apenas esperando o momento certo... e parece que ele chegou. Há mil quilômetros daqui, na fronteira secreta, Atena aprisionou o mal, na última batalha, mas o selo que ela pôs perdeu seu efeito e vai se soltar. As 108 estrelas maléficas comandadas por Hades, senhor das trevas irão renascer e tentarão dominar o mundo com o terror, privando-nos da luz. Por isso os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco existem até os dias de hoje... Uma nova Guerra Santa se iniciará".

--

**Santuário, casa de Áries:**

**  
**Mu sente o hostil cosmo que ultrapassou a segurança do Santuário e chegou á entrada das Doze Casas. Desce as escadas, com sua costumeira calma.

-- Pare, se der mais um passo, sua vida não estará garantida!

O invasor, porém, não parece se importar, completamente coberto de negro como Hades na visão de Mestre Ancião, continua a avançar na direção do Cavaleiro. Com uma voz autoritária fala a Mu como se o conhecesse bem.

-- Não estará garantida? Você não conseguiria sequer tocar em mim.

-- Como é?

-- Mas que falta de respeito em minha presença, Mu! Será que já se esqueceu de quem sou?

Um vulto pode ser visto por detrás da capa, aparentemente reconhecido pelo jovem ariano, que antes calmo, agora parece suar frio.

-- Hum... Parece que se lembrou. Mas não fique aí de queixo caído, ajoelhe-se agora!

Mu está petrificado, mas acaba por se ajoelhar, resignadamente, ele, um Cavaleiro de ouro, ajoelhando-se diante de um invasor.

-- Como imaginei, é impossível que você me desobedeça. Eu lhe ordeno, Mu: em menos de 12 horas, traga-me a cabeça e Atena!

Um frio passa por todo o interior de seu corpo, e ele permanece imóvel.

-- Por que hesita? Vamos, procure Atena imediatamente!

-- Ah... Mesmo que essa ordem venha de você... Não posso fazer isso.

-- Imbecil! – profere uma terceira voz, também já conhecida – Você não sabe a gravidade do que acaba de falar?

-- O que? – diz erguendo o rosto ainda mais surpreso – Mas vocês?!

--

**Cemitério do Santuário:**

**  
**Os soldados parecem assustados ao pedir a ajuda de Shina, os túmulos de vários Cavaleiros foram abertos e seus corpos não estavam mais lá. Não sabiam quando foram violados, pois na última ronda estava tudo normal.

-- Mas quem violaria o terreno sagrado onde repousam os Cavaleiros?

-- Por que roubariam os cadáveres desses guerreiros?

Mas Shina se atinha a estudar o terreno, percebendo algo incomum.

-- Não... A forma como estão abertas, não parece que alguém os desenterrou, mas que os próprios mortos saíram de seus túmulos.

-- Que? Saíram por conta própria? – assustou-se um dos soldados.

-- Quer dizer que os mortos se auto-exumaram? Mas isso é impossível!

-- Se for quem eu penso... – disse, como que para si mesma – É bem possível! Se for aquele capaz de controlar a morte...

Casa de Áries:

Mais dois invasores surgem por detrás daquele homem, mostrando logo seus rostos por detrás da capa.

-- Mascara de Morte de Câncer!! Afrodite de Peixes!! Mas vocês deviam estar mortos! Ou não foram aceitos do outro lado e suas almas vagam entre os dois mundos como fantasmas?

-- Hahaha... Não somos fantasmas! – diz Máscara da Morte com ironia – Recebemos uma nova vida ao jurarmos fidelidade ao imperador Hades!

Mu agora entendia, ele sabia da verdadeira missão dos Cavaleiros, conhecia as ambições de Hades e o quanto ele era perigoso. Mas aqueles que um dia foram defensores de Atena se deixarem ser marionetes do Deus do submundo em troca de uma nova vida, e atacar aquela que antes defendiam...?

-- Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, vocês cometeram a maior besteira de suas vidas. Onde está a dignidade que um dia os fez Cavaleiros de Atena? Isso é vergonhoso!!

-- Cale a boca! Você que vive tranqüilamente entre os vivos, não sabe o horror do Mundo dos Mortos!

Eles retiram as capas, prontos para combater, mostrando os novos trajes de Câncer e Peixes. Eles brilhavam intensamente num negro profundo, as Surplices, armaduras dos espectros fiéis ao Deus dos mortos, Hades. Depois de uma explicação aparentemente cheia de orgulho por suas novas posições, avançam contra Mu, esperando que ele não reaja. Mas não é o que ocorre. Ele se levanta, posicionando-se de modo a impedir a passagem.

-- Hein? Você vai desobedecer?

-- É verdade que eu não poderia desobedecer este homem, mas não vou deixá-los passar por essa casa impunemente!

Uma parede surge diante de Mu, num brilho transparente que, em alguns pontos, refletia as sete cores do espectro de luz, numa forma fluida. Era a "Parede de Cristal", uma técnica de defesa bastante eficiente. Nem as "Ondas do Inferno" ou as "Rosas Piranhas" puderam ultrapassá-la, e voltaram com força total, atingindo os espectros que lançaram as técnicas.

--

**Cinco Picos de Rozan:**

**  
**No meio da noite, Shunrey encontra Mestre Ancião, com ar misterioso, sentado diante da Cachoeira. Ele a chama para perto de si, dizendo que ia embora. "Mas para onde?" Ela lhe perguntava; ele continuava a olhar o nada.

-- Você não precisa saber, Shunrey...

-- Mas... O senhor nunca saiu dos Cinco Picos! Quando voltará?

-- Eu não sei... Talvez eu nunca mais volte.

-- Não... O que está dizendo? O que aconteceu, Mestre Ancião?

-- Escute, Shunrey... Se eu não voltar, Shiryu cuidará de você. Cuide bem dele, ele é um bom rapaz, e gosta de você, e eu sei que você também gosta dele. Estou preocupado, com ele e seus amigos, eles entraram em muitas batalhas recentemente, e eu gostaria que eles não tivessem mais que combater, que levassem a vida de pessoas normais, jovens da idade deles.

Depois de tudo dito, finalmente virou-se para a jovem.

-- Shunrey, seja feliz ao lado de Shiryu... Adeus, minha filha.

E desapareceu na cascata, saltando da pedra, sob o olhar assustado e cheio de lágrimas da doce menina, que ainda tentava chamá-lo de volta.

--

**Casa de Áries:**

**  
**Vendo que Mu não deixaria passar seus subordinados, o homem misterioso toma a frente, ordenando que o Cavaleiro pare de resistir.

-- Será que inda não entendeu que esses dois seguem minhas ordens? Se opor a eles é o mesmo que se opor a mim! Então baixe a "Parede de Cristal".

Mu ainda resiste, fazendo com que seu adversário tome a decisão, pondo abaixo a técnica de Áries sem ao menos se mover, apenas com o poder mental. Ele manda que os outros dois prossigam, mas mesmo sem sua parede, Mu se interpõe no caminho. Ele não os ataca, mas não se move, mesmo com os impiedosos golpes contra si. Feixes de luz atravessam o ar, atingindo Máscara da Morte diretamente e atirando-o contra o chão. A sombra que aparece por cima do penhasco é bastante conhecida. Um jovem bem mais novo que os presentes ali, com olhar intrépido e confiante, se intromete na luta sem ao menos pensar no que possa estar acontecendo, primeiro bate... Depois pergunta.

-- Seiya!?

-- Mu! O que está acontecendo? Como alguém com a sua força está quase perdendo uma luta? Quem é ele?

É então que ele percebe quem estava ali, os dois Cavaleiros que morreram na Batalha das Doze Casas. Pensa serem fantasmas, mas Mu explica quem são na realidade e que, comparados a Hades, as batalhas anteriores, contra Saga e Poseidon, não eram nada além de acontecimentos insignificantes.

-- Como assim, Mu?

-- De certa forma, o único que efetivamente representa uma ameaça para Atena, é Hades. O selo de Atena da última Guerra Santa perdeu a eficácia e, para deter as ambições de Hades e seu exército que ressuscitou, os Cavaleiros de Atena deverão combater mais uma vez. As tropas de Hades vieram aqui com o intuito de decapitar Atena.

Estava explicado porque Mestre Ancião não deixara os Cavaleiros dourados saírem do Santuário na batalha contra Poseidon. Seiya viera até a Grécia para pedir a Mu que concertasse a armadura de Pégaso, mas também para tentar saber mais sobre Marin, e descobrir se ela era mesmo sua irmã. Sentira uma estranha energia no Santuário e fora para lá o mais rápido possível. Mas Mu não parece querer a ajuda do garoto.

-- Volte para casa Seiya.

-- Que?

-- Aqui não é seu lugar! Saia logo do Santuário!

--

**Cinco Picos de Rozan:**

**  
**Shunrey ainda está sem palavras, em pé sobre a pedra de onde Mestre Ancião saltara. Ela ouve passos, três homens cobertos de negro aproximam-se dela, perguntando, em tom de ordem, onde estava Shiryu.

-- O que querem com ele?

-- Isso não é da sua conta. - disse um, aproximando-se rapidamente e segurando-a pelo braço, apertando-o com muita força. - Vamos fazê-la gritar até que acorde os mortos.

-- Aaaaahhhg!!

-- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – a voz de Shiryu soou das sombras, reconhecidamente descontente. – Soltem Shunrey, é uma ordem!

-- Shiryu, não se aproxime! – disse, sendo empurrada pelo homem.

Os agressores tiram as capas, apresentando-se como espectros de Hades, os antigos Cavaleiros de prata agora vestem as Surplices do Submundo, Algol de Perseu, Capela de Auriga e Dante de Cérbero. "Por que não sei nada sobre Hades?" Pensava Shiryu, ao mesmo tempo em que caia com o ataque da bola de ferro de Dante. Tentou levantar-se, mas os discos de Capela logo o atingiram.

-- Parem com isso! – implorava Shunrey.

Mas Shiryu se levanta, elevando seu cosmo de forma surpreendente.

-- Com este golpe, eu os punirei pela ofensa que acabam de cometer! "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

Os três são facilmente derrotados, sob o olhar ao mesmo tempo assustado e surpreendido de Shunrey, que nunca vira o real poder daquele rapaz. Ele resolve ir também ao Santuário. Mesmo com os pedidos desesperados de Shunrey, Shiryu não volta atrás, era seu dever de Cavaleiro.

-- Me perdoe, Shunrey...

As lágrimas escorrem por suas faces ao ver o jovem partir novamente, caída de joelhos no chão, sem poder fazer nada além de esperar, e pedir com todas as forças de seu coração que ele volte vivo de mais uma batalha mortal.

--

**Rússia, leste da Sibéria:**

**  
**Sobre o mar congelado da Sibéria um belo buquê é deixado, o navio onde se encontrava aquela para quem eram as flores agora estava no mais profundo abismo, lá descansava eternamente o corpo de sua mãe. Mas Hyoga jamais voltou a mergulhar para vê-la, mesmo que tivesse se tornado forte o suficiente para alcançá-la.

-- Mamãe... Eu jurei nunca mais visitá-la, mas você não está sozinha, nunca a esquecerei, nem você nem a dedicação de meu mestre Camus e de meu amigo Isaak, que sempre me guiaram. Vocês três são pessoas insubstituíveis, onde quer que eu esteja rezarei sempre para que descansem em paz.

Uma estrela cadente cruza o céu junto com um maligno cosmo, chamando a atenção de Hyoga.

-- De novo, estou sentindo um cosmo maligno da direção do Santuário! O que está acontecendo lá?

-- Você não saberá! – profere uma voz, fazendo Hyoga virar-se.

Três homens aproximavam-se, cobertos de negro, dizendo terem voltado da morte para derrotá-lo. Eram os Cavaleiros de prata que já nos haviam combatido anos antes, Misty de Lagarto, Babel de Centauro e Asterion de Cães de Caça. O Cavaleiro de bronze se surpreende com a revelação e diante da explicação que recebe daqueles homens. "Espectros?" Pensa, ainda confuso.

-- Você morrerá aqui! – diz Misty – Mas te daremos uma chance e esperaremos que vista sua armadura...

-- Mesmo com a armadura – retruca Asterion – é apenas um Cavaleiro de bronze, não tem a mínima chance contra nós.

Mas Hyoga não se preocupa em vestir armadura, e responde com ironia:

-- Quem é que perdeu para este Cavaleiro de bronze anteriormente?

-- Como?

-- Além disso... Trair Atena e se unir a Hades, seus cosmos estão sujos. Vocês não são adversários para mim.

-- Cale-se! – dizem juntamente, avançando em ataque contra o rapaz.

As investidas são velozes, mas o jovem se esquiva com facilidade e estilo, girando no ar e caindo logo adiante dos três. Ele eleva seu cosmo e desfere um só ataque. Sem ao menos ser tocado, derruba três Cavaleiros prateados com um único "Trovão Aurora". Ele se prepara para seguir em direção ao Santuário, mas ainda ouve as últimas palavras de Babel.

-- Você se tornou forte, Hyoga... Podemos deixar Atena em suas mãos...

-- O que? Vocês...

Havia algo estranho em tais palavras. Quais seriam então as verdadeiras intenções daqueles Cavaleiros ressuscitados? Mas as más energias que vinham do Santuário o fizeram afastar tais pensamentos e ir logo para a Grécia.

--

**Tóquio:**

**  
**Estávamos no cais, armaduras nas costas, corríamos em direção ao Santuário. Cosmos hostis vinham em nossa direção, avançando contra nós, tentaram se por em nosso caminho. Mas nos desvencilhamos deles; um de costas para o outro, estávamos cercados. À sua frente, Dio, Algethi, e Sírius, à minha, Spartan, Mouses e Jamian.

-- Vocês...? – disse espantada.

-- Mas não estavam mortos? – completou meu amigo.

-- Fomos revividos por Hades! E viemos dar cabo de vocês!

Eles atacam, nos forçando a esquivar com o máximo de agilidade que conseguíamos. "Parem! Eu não quero lutar!" Mas os apelos de Shun são inúteis e ele é violentamente atirado contra uma parede.

-- Shun! – momentaneamente desconcentrada, fui também atacada, e jogada contra outro muro.

Eles estavam prontos para dar o último golpe, pensando que já estaríamos derrotados. Mas nós nos levantamos, elevando nossos cosmos.

-- Estamos indo... Para o Santuário. – dizia Shun.

-- Isso... – completei – Não temos tempo para perder aqui!

Shun evoca suas correntes para si, formando aos seus pés a nebulosa de Andrômeda, advertindo os três que estavam à sua frente do destino que teriam se o atacassem, Mas ainda tentou fazê-los recuar, por não querer feri-los.

Do meu lado, para os outros três, eu sorria ironicamente, já em posição.

-- Hum... Não sou boazinha como Shun, se não quiserem se machucar dêem o fora, ou não vou pensar duas vezes em fatiá-los com minhas garras!

Mas tanto um trio como o outro não parecia se intimidar, e avançaram confiantes. Um só golpe, de ambos os lados, foi suficiente para derrubá-los.

-- Três Cavaleiros de prata... – resmunga ainda um deles – Vencidos por um Cavaleiro de bronze... E com um só golpe...

--


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espectros Dourados:**_

-- A gente morreria? – diz Seiya surpreso com a afirmação de Mu.

Saori mandara que nenhum de nós, Cavaleiros de bronze, entrássemos no Santuário. Se desobedecêssemos, as ordens eram de que nos punissem com a morte. A pergunta era: por que Atena impediria de nos unirmos a ela num momento como este? Seiya não podia entender, nem acreditar no que acabava de ouvir. Mu o ataca, mandando-o embora, mas ele ainda se levanta.

-- Mu? Isso é um erro, me deixe ver a Saori, a Atena.

-- Cale a boca! – diz Máscara da Morte, atacando-o pelas costas – Primeiro você se intromete, agora fica aí choramingando!

Mas Seiya não aceita levar desaforo pra casa, e defende o golpe de Câncer, lançando-o para longe de si. Ele veste sua armadura, incitando o espectro a lutar com ele.

-- Hahaha! O que pensa fazer? Esta armadura está toda estraçalhada das batalhas de antes!

-- A armadura pouco importa para vencer você! – disse avançando contra o inimigo – Vou te socar, socar e socar, até não dar mais!

Máscara da Morte é atirado contra o chão, sendo ainda alfinetado.

-- Levante, Máscara da Morte. Vamos lutar até que você solte bolhas como um caranguejo de verdade!

Mas Seiya é paralisado por Mu e perde todas as suas forças. Ajoelhado ao chão, sem entender como podia ser morto por querer lutar ao lado de Atena, é impiedosamente atacado pelo espectro sobre o qual levava vantagem até agora. Mas o último golpe de Câncer é parado pelo guardião da primeira casa.

-- Limite-se a seus afazeres, Máscara da morte, que eu cuido de Seiya.

Ele apenas forçou para traz o punho do espectro, mas ele voou como se o tivessem lançado com força, caindo de cara no chão.

-- Descanse em paz, Seiya.

-- Espere... MU!!

-- "EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!!"

Uma intensa luz envolve Seiya, junto com inúmeras estrelas em raios. O corpo atirado ao ar desaparece por completo, deixando no lugar nada mais do que fumaça que se erguia do chão, como se tivesse sido pulverizado.

-- A "Extinção Estelar" continua tão poderosa quanto antes... Mas você não espera me enganar, não é? Para onde enviou Pégaso? – pergunta o homem sob a capa, mostrando conhecer aquela técnica.

-- Todos os que são atingidos pela "Extinção Estelar" não têm outro destino senão o Mundo dos Mortos...

-- Pff... Não importa. Era apenas um Cavaleiro de bronze, vivo ou morto Pégaso não mudará o resultado deste combate.

Ele ordena que os outros prossigam, esperando que, desta vês, Mu não se interponha em seu caminho. Mas num salto, o Cavaleiro se põe novamente diante deles, elevando seu cosmo, com o qual atinge e derruba a ambos.

-- Mu, ainda não entendeu? Já não disse que atacá-los é se opor a mim?

-- E, por acaso, eu já não disse que proteger a casa de Áries é meu dever? Mesmo que tenha que te desobedecer, aceitarei ser punido com a vida. Mas antes disso, lutarei, e mandarei estes dois de volta para o lugar de onde nunca deveriam ter saído! Deste templo, garanto que vocês dois não sairão!

"Oh... É a primeira vez que Mu, Áries dourado, sempre elegante e amável, mostra toda sua agressividade!" Pensa surpreso o comandante, como se já conhecesse bem o Cavaleiro à sua frente. Indignado com o ato de seus adversários, antes aliados, Mu os manda, com a "Extinção Estelar" de volta para o além túmulo. Mas o homem ali presente não parecia sentir-se derrotado.

-- Mu, não pense que a ausência dos dois encerra o combate. Sua punição será ainda mais severa com este ato de rebeldia.

-- Isso não é motivo para que eu fique parado, eu ainda não derrotei os 108 espectros de Hades.

-- Não é dos espectros que falo...

Outros três homens sob capas aproximam-se do primeiro. "Não... mais espectros estão com ele! Mas, esses cosmos, não são desconhecidos..."

-- Não acredito... Vocês também...?

--

**Cemitério do Santuário:**

-- Ponham fogo nisso tudo! – manda Shina.

-- O que? Mas assim vamos incinerar os corpos dos Cavaleiros!

-- É preciso... De nada adianta reforçar a segurança se os inimigos, os soldados de Hades, vêm de dentro do Santuário.

Outro soldado chega desesperado, chamando por sua comandante.

-- Senhorita Shina! Os túmulos dos Cavaleiros de ouro também estão abertos! Como estes, parece que eles saíram das próprias covas!

Ela corre para o local. De fato, os túmulos dos Cavaleiros de ouro mortos na Batalha das Doze Casas, foram abertos por dentro. Não só os de Máscara do Morte e Afrodite, mas também os de Saga, Shura e Camus.

-- É tarde demais... – sentencia a Amazona – Se os mais fortes entre nós aderiram à causa inimiga, o Santuário será destruído por dentro!

--

**Casa de Áries:**

-- Ah... Saga... Shura... Camus... Vocês também? Também cederam à tentação de Hades, e vieram decapitar Atena?

-- Isso mesmo, – respondeu Shura, com uma secura amedrontadora – saia da frente, Mu!

Sem mais delongas, corta o ar com a poderosa Excalibur. Mu desaparece diante de seus olhos, reaparecendo poucos passos atrás, com alguns fios de seus cabelos, agora soltos, voando pelos ares.

-- Se salvou graças ao teletransporte, mas te asseguro que, da próxima vez, cortarei algo mais que o cabelo.

-- Espere, Shura – diz Camus calmamente – Eu abrirei caminho sem precisar derramar sangue. "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!"

Mu é atirado contra o pilar, caído no chão vê Saga se aproximar.

-- Parem de conter seus golpes, ou Mu nunca nos deixará passar. Se querem ser piedosos, devem acabar com ele com um só golpe.

Áries se ergue com dificuldade, fitando o sério olhar e Saga, mas há algo errado com ele, lágrimas de sangue escorrem em seu rosto, não só dele, mas de Shura e Camus também. Não são reais, o Cavaleiro é para-normal, e pode ver o interior de seus corações, suas almas que choravam. "Ah... Mas então eles..." Enquanto pensava, Saga prepara-se para atingi-lo, mas não chega a fazê-lo. O corpo de Mu é paralisado por uma força quem nem ele consegue rivalizar.

-- Já chega, Saga. – diz o comandante do grupo – Eu contive os movimentos de Mu. Apressem-se e tragam a cabeça de Atena, pois o prazo já é de menos de doze horas, sabem o que acontecerá se falharem.

-- Sim. – respondem em uníssono, depois se levantam e seguem caminho.

-- Quanto a você, Mu, por insistir em me desobedecer seguidamente, sabe o castigo que terá, espero que esteja pronto. Mas não posso negar o afeto que tenho por você, portanto, farei com que morra sem sofrer... Adeus, Mu!

Mas ele não chega a desferir o golpe. Doze chamas se acendem no relógio zodiacal de forma misteriosa. "Quem é o responsável por isso?" – pergunta.

-- Fui eu! – responde uma voz calma na entrada do templo.

Era Mestre Ancião, com sua bengala e roupas típicas da China.

-- Há quanto tempo, hein?

-- Dohko...?

-- Já faz 243 anos... Não esperava revê-lo neste mundo, ainda mais em tão boa forma. Já é hora de mostrar o rosto, não acha, velho amigo? Você que perdeu a vida pela loucura de Saga, o verdadeiro Mestre do Santuário, Cavaleiro dourado, Shion de Áries!

O homem finalmente tira a capa, mostrando uma esplêndida aparência. Como dizia Mestre Ancião, fora seu companheiro de batalhas na última Guerra Santa, e deveria ter sua idade, 261 anos. Mas seu rosto e corpo eram jovens, e sua Surplice tinha a forma da armadura de Áries.

-- Shion... Meu venerável mestre... – diz Mu, para si mesmo.

Shion atribui sua forma jovem e no ápice da força e beleza ao poder de Hades, que lhe dera nova vida, enquanto ironiza o estado de seu antigo amigo, enfraquecido pela idade.

-- Isso não passa de ilusão. – diz Dohko.

-- Como?

-- Por que acha que acendi as chamas do relógio sagrado? Sua vida e juventude são ilusões que se findarão com as chamas desse relógio. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, não é mesmo, Shion?

Volta-se para Mu, e com seu cosmo o liberta da prisão imposta por seu mestre, mandando-o seguir e deter Saga, Shura e Camus. Era preciso avisar os outros Cavaleiros de ouro e defender Atena durante as doze horas em que ardessem as chamas do relógio. O jovem guerreiro levanta-se e prontamente se põe no caminho adentro das doze casas, desta vez sem dar ouvidos a Shion.

-- Espere, Mu!

-- Shion! – intervêm Dohko – Eu serei seu adversário.

-- Dohko... Sabe que isso pode acarretar a guerra dos mil dias. Está certo de que é isso o que você quer?-- Não tenho outra opção.

--

_Nala: Nooooossa!! A aparição de Shion-sama e do Mestre Ancião é demais. Quanta espectativa..._

_Shun: Calma, Nala, assim vc ñ aguenta até o fim da história :P_

_Hyoga: O q se pode fazer... Eles são cavs lendários da antiga Guerra Santa. E agora estão de lados opostos... Isso vai dar uma luta e tanto._

_Nala: Com certeza... Ah, espero q meu estilo de escrita esteja agradando... Queria escrever de um jeito bonito..._

_Hyoga: Eu gosto do jeito q vc escreve..._

_Shun: Vc gosta de tudo o q ela faz... :P_

_Hyoga e Nala (vermelhos)_

_Shiryu (entrando): Nem preciso perguntar o q aconteceu... Vc gosta mesmo de provocar, heim, Shun... Depois se diz o mais bonzinho de nós..._

_Shun: Hehehe :P Até a próxima gente. Esperamos q estejam gostando _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Os que Seguem os Ressuscitados:**_

Há milhares de quilômetros do Santuário está o Castelo de Hades, na Alemanha, uma construção muito antiga. Às suas portas dois homens recém derrotados e mandados para a morte imploram por uma segunda chance de decapitar Atena. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, porém, não levavam muita sorte no pedido que faziam ao guardião.

-- Sua majestade jamais receberá uns fiascos como vocês. Eu mesmo, Radamanthys de Wyvern, os enviarei de volta ao Mundo dos Mortos.

Desesperados, os dois fogem, como covardes diante do primeiro desafio maior que encontram, mas um brilho é lançado por Radamanthys, junto com um poder destruidor que atinge os fugitivos e os incapacita de uma vez. O espectro lança os dois pelo abismo ao lado do castelo, que ele diz ser um caminho sem volta para o mundo dos mortos.

Ele vai até o interior do castelo. A sala que adentra é grande, um salão de entrada, onde encontra uma bela jovem de longos cabelos negros a tocar uma harpa, com detalhes entalhados na armação, uma verdadeira obra de arte.

-- Radamanthys... – diz numa calma e delicada voz – O que deseja?

-- Senhora pandora, eu, como um dos juízes do Mundo dos Mortos e comandante de uma das tropas de espectros, peço permissão para enviar alguns de meus encarregados para o Santuário.

-- Os Cavaleiros de ouro ressuscitados já não foram para lá?

-- Sim, minha senhora, mas não tenho certeza de que possamos confiar neles. Além disso, eu, com meus soldados, poderia trazer a cabeça de Atena em menos de uma hora...

-- Não posso lhe dar essa permissão, Radamanthys. O imperador Hades tem um coração grandioso, e não quer que seus espectros se firam em vão. Tenha paciência, e em menos de doze horas, teremos a cabeça de Atena, sem perder nenhum dos 108 espectros.

-- Mas...

-- Você pretende desobedecer às ordens de sua majestade, Hades?

-- Na... Não, de forma alguma, Senhora Pandora...

Aquele homem que se mostrava poderosíssimo diante de todos, era um gatinho assustado perto de Pandora. Ela era comandante geral das tropas de Hades, acima dos mais poderosos espectros, só o Deus estava acima dela.

--

**Santuário:**

Mu sobe as escadarias até a casa de Touro, confuso com o que vinha acontecendo, o que o Mestre Ancião queria dizer com ilusão quando falava das vidas dos Cavaleiros que voltaram como espectros? O que aconteceria a eles quando se passassem as doze horas?

Ele chega à segunda casa, mas estranhamente não sente cosmo algum. Mu esperava sentir cosmos em batalha, mas tudo estava calmo, o que o deixava apreensivo. Procura então por Aldebaran, encontrando-o no meio do salão, na posição do "Grande Chifre", mas estava completamente imóvel. Não tinha sinal de vida. Sua armadura, porém, também não tinha sinal de batalha. Ela se desmonta, caindo às partes pelo chão, e o corpo desaparece, como se tragado por uma nuvem roxa que envolve a vestimenta. Uma voz se manifesta.

-- Hihihi... Deve estar se perguntando quem destruiu o Touro não é? Saiba que Saga, Shura e Camus não estão sozinhos, e eles só tiveram de passar depois que este Cavaleiro já estava paralisado. Quem imobilizou Aldebaran, e desferiu o golpe final, Fui eu!

Um homem surgiu da névoa, com as costas tortas para frente, seu capacete parecia um inseto, aliem, ou uma mistura dos dois, horrível como seu rosto. Um olhar sinistro era desferido por baixo nas órbitas estreitadas, como que com preguiça de abrir completamente os olhos, e a boca longa, de lábios finos sorria sarcástica, de forma a desenhar a própria visão de um demônio.

-- Eu sou Niobe de Deep... Da estrela terrestre da Escuridão.

**Castela de Hades:**

-- Senhor Radamanthys...

-- Zelos?

-- Sim... Zelos de Sapo, da estrela terrestre Estranha. Segui suas ordens e mandei pouco mais de uma dúzia de espectros para o Santuário.

Zelos não era só feio, era realmente estranho. Sua Surplice e modo de andar era mesmo de um sapo, e tinha verrugas pelo rosto, junto com os olhos estreitos e os dentes extremamente grandes. Agia nojentamente como um verdadeiro puxa sacos, e suas palavras eram cheias de muita malícia.

-- Mas acha que fez o certo, senhor? – disse com um sorriso estranho.

-- Como?

-- Bom... Eu só estava imaginado o quanto a Senhora Pandora ficará brava quando souber que despachamos espectros sem sua permissão.

-- Não se preocupe. Eu não confio nem um pouco nesses Cavaleiros ressuscitados. O que importa é conseguirmos logo a cabeça de Atena.

-- Tudo bem. Mas nenhum de nós pode imaginar o quanto a senhora Pandora pode ser terrível... Por isso me preocupei com o senhor...

-- Ha! – Ele sai, com um certo desprezo pelas palavras do lacaio.

**Casa de Touro:**

-- Niobe de Deep... Então os verdadeiros espectros já estão em combate?

-- Hihihi... Os Cavaleiros ressuscitados não passam de meros guias...

-- Ou você é que não passa de um ajudante?

O espectro se irrita, atacando seu oponente, evocando sua técnica pelo nome de "Fragrância Profunda". Um estranho perfume toma conta do ar e Mu sente seu corpo sendo paralisado pelo efeito do aroma, que entraria até por seus poros, mesmo que parasse de respirar, como dissera Niobe. Ele desaparece, o espectro canta vitória, e se prepara para seguir caminho.

Cedo demais... Ele se vê à frente de uma parede translúcida que simplesmente explode contra seu corpo e o atira longe. A "Parede de Cristal" de Mu não deixara que a fragrância chegasse a ele. O Cavaleiro dá as costas e sai.

-- Espere, Áries! Nossa luta não terminou. Está fugindo?

--Não posso lutar com alguém que já está morto!

-- Como é que é?

-- Você pensou que Aldebaran morreria sem ao menos derrotar um de seus adversários? Quando você achou tê-lo imobilizado, seu corpo foi atingido em cheio por seu ataque.

Ele ainda não sentira os efeitos do golpe, mas agora seu corpo dava os sinais do impacto. A Surplice se estraçalhou junto com aquele que a vestia. Mas Mu sabia que conseguira evitar o ataque por causa do perfume deixado na armadura de Touro, um aviso de seu amigo, Aldebaran.

Agora, seguindo para a terceira casa, ele se surpreende mais uma vez. Um imenso cosmo emana de dentro da casa Gêmeos, mas não um cosmo hostil, alguém a protegia.

**Casa de Gêmeos:**

A armadura dourada de Gêmeos, uma vez vestida por Saga, agora se encontra em posse de outro homem à frente de seu antigo Cavaleiro e daqueles que o acompanham, impedindo sua passagem.

-- Saiam daqui! Eu cuido disso... – diz Saga aos outros dois, que logo atendem ao seu pedido – Não acredito que este homem continua vivo... E ainda se coloca mais uma vez no meu caminho!

**Templo de Atena:**

Milo adentra o templo à procura de Atena, dizendo ter sentido um estranho cosmo por ali.

-- Estamos sendo atacados pelas tropas de Hades, temos que ser prudentes.

Mas Saori parece calma, recebera a pouco uma visita, mas não era um inimigo. Fala do homem que há pouco saíra de lá como um grande aliado.

-- O que?! Ele continua vivo, e está defendendo a casa de Gêmeos?!

**Casa de Gêmeos:**

-- Este homem... Que antes sussurrava em meus ouvidos palavras malignas! Você sumiu por 13 anos na prisão do Cabo Sunion, pensei que tinha morrido depois de receber um castigo divino...

-- Eu diria que foi você quem recebeu o castigo Saga. Você quis gloria, nutria uma ambição desmedida num desejo por poder, tentando tirar a vida de Atena, mas tudo foi por água abaixo e você só viu o suicídio como solução. Mesmo assim, ainda se alia aos espectros para ameaçar novamente Atena, agindo como um simples peão de Hades. Você é mesmo um homem maligno!

-- Quem é você para dizer tais coisas? Você sempre me odiou, assim como à Atena, e foi você quem fez esse mal aparecer em mim. Agora, tire essa máscara e diga por que está protegendo esta casa. Diga, Kanon, meu irmão!!

Atena o autorizara, mesmo que Saga não acreditasse. Ela o salvara inúmeras vezes na prisão, e ele finalmente abrira os olhos depois da batalha no reino submarino, depois de sentir todo o poder do amor no cosmo de Atena. Kanon jurara somente lutar pela justiça, mesmo que perdesse a vida, se Atena o perdoasse por seus erros, e ele foi atendido em seu pedido. Agora, disposto a impedir que qualquer mal passasse por ali, transformara a casa num labirinto, assim como Saga já fizera antes, Shura e Camus não poderiam atravessar.

-- Hum... Tenho vontade de rir... Você como Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, jurando fidelidade a Atena. Seu coração foi tocado pelo mal e nunca se livrará dele. Sei disso melhor do que ninguém.

As palavras de Saga são, no fundo, cheias de tristeza, como se ele que um dia foi considerado santo, não pudesse se livrar do mau que o possuiu. Com um golpe e a determinação de derrubar a falsa fidelidade que acredita ter o irmão, ele ataca, e o capacete cai. Mas a armadura se desmonta, estava vazia.

-- Vazia... Era tudo uma ilusão. Até nisso você vai me imitar, Kanon? Mas essa ilusão não funcionará comigo. Onde quer que esteja, eu o derrubarei!

Seu poderoso cosmo é lançado através das doze casas, atingindo com potência total o salão do Grande Mestre.

**Salão do Grande Mestre:**

A explosão chama a atenção de Milo e Atena. O Cavaleiro corre para lá, onde encontra a cratera aberta pelo ataque, ao seu lado, com as roupas esfarrapadas pelo golpe, Kanon tenta, ofegante, se levantar. Milo reconhece o cosmo de Saga, mas sua prioridade agora é outra, mesmo perdoado por Atena, ele acredita que, nem ele, nem os outros Cavaleiros do Santuário, perdoariam Kanon e todas as batalhas e mortes que ele provocara até então.

-- Mesmo tendo sido perdoado por Atena, não podemos confiar em você. Saia do Santuário agora, ou eu mesmo dou cabo de você!

-- Infelizmente, não posso partir.

-- Então sairá a força!

**Casa de Gêmeos:**

Finalmente conseguiram sair da casa de Gêmeos, mas Shura e Camus perceberam a estranha energia de dentro do Templo. Parecia que haviam andado por horas em círculos e, ao mesmo tempo, era como se apenas alguns minutos passassem. Saga logo os alcança, ele não eliminara o guardião, mas apenas dera um golpe para acabar com a ilusão e poderem sair da casa.

Seus olhos transbordavam em lágrimas pelo que acabara de presenciar. "Kanon, meu irmão, tentou proteger a casa de Gêmeos no meu lugar. Nunca imaginei isso, nem em meus piores pesadelos. Será que você renunciou mesmo a todo o mal que havia em seu coração para servir somente à justiça? Isso será posto à prova, e você terá de provar com ações, Kanon!".

--


	4. Chapter 4

**_O Homem que se redime:_**

-- Você não vai mesmo embora, Kanon?

-- Não. Eu vim proteger Atena.

-- Não me faça rir! Você espera que eu o reconheça como um de nós? Você que manipulou Poseidon e fez Atena se arriscar pelas pessoas da Terra?

Milo o ameaça com um tiro de sua "Agulha Escarlate" aos seus pés, mas ele sequer se move do lugar. Vendo que as advertências não resolverão, dispara seus golpes contra Kanon, desta vez mirando os pontos exatos em seu corpo. A dor é intensa, e o homem cai de joelhos, o veneno do escorpião toma conta de si através daqueles minúsculos furos. Só duas alternativas restam àquele que recebe tais golpes: a morte de seu corpo, ou de sua alma. A resposta viria enquanto as 15 estrelas de escorpião eram perfuradas.

-- Então, Kanon, qual será sua escolha? O padecimento de seu corpo, ou o colapso de sua alma? – disse, continuando com os disparos.

Mas ao vê-lo cair mais uma vez, e novamente se levantar depois do sexto tiro, Milo não consegue conter uma expressão de surpresa e apreensão. Podia sentir em Kanon um cosmo poderosíssimo, comparável ao de seu irmão, mas ainda assim, aquele homem não revidava seus ataques. Se ele lutasse, era possível que Milo perdesse o combate. "Será possível que esse homem...".

-- O que houve, Milo? Continue. Mesmo que receba as quinze agulhas, suportarei isso. Eu não posso perder a consciência, ou mesmo morrer agora. Olhe para, mim! Eu devo minha vida a Atena. Como posso morrer sem derrotar ao menos um inimigo?!

A apreensão desaparece de seu rosto, enquanto seus pensamentos se recompõem. "Kanon... Para reparar os pecados que cometeu... Como uma expiação, se dispõe a receber minhas 'Agulhas Escarlates...'!"

-- Admirável... Como deseja, receba os quinze tiros em seu corpo, Kanon! "AGULHA ESCARLATE!!"

-- MILO! – Atena chegara para tentar intervir por Kanon.

-- Atena! Não devia vir aqui, é perigoso!

-- O que está fazendo? Eu disse que Kanon se arrependeu de seus erros e agora está do nosso lado. Como pode julgá-lo bom ou mal só de olhar. Pare!

-- Me desculpe, Atena, mas mesmo que o tenha perdoado, eu e todos os Cavaleiros sobreviventes nunca aceitaremos Kanon entre nós. Muito sangue foi derramado por causa dele, não acredito que tenha se regenerado. Se ele quiser expiar os pecados, terá de renunciar a própria vida.

-- Mi... Milo...

-- Muito bem, Kanon! Levante-se e receba os três tiros restantes!

-- Estou pronto, Milo.

Mais dois tiros, e o sangue finalmente jorra de seus ferimentos diante dos olhos temerosos da jovem Deusa. A sentença de Milo parece impiedosa:

-- Agora você perderá a consciência e os sentidos. Mas, como penitência, você deve receber o último golpe. Mesmo para quem suportou até aqui, Antares deu a morte certa. Aí vai, o maior tiro da Agulha Escarlate! "ANTARES!!"

Um intenso brilho vermelho se espalha pelo ar, o cosmo das agulhas do Escorpião. Kanon cai. Milo dá-lhe as costas, ajoelhando-se diante de Atena, que está ainda sem palavras. Diz-lhe que voltará a sua casa, pois os cosmos inimigos se aproximavam cada vez mais. Ao chegar à porta, porém, o irmão de Saga, com dificuldade se põe sobre os joelhos.

-- Espere, Milo... Você não se preocupa em deixar Atena sozinha comigo, seu inimigo?

Escorpião pára diante a porta, ainda de costas, somente diz:

-- Não há mais inimigos aqui. Aquele que está aqui é nosso amigo.

Ao ouvir isso, Kanon ergue, surpreso, o rosto, enquanto Milo apenas vira-lhe o rosto, fitando-o seriamente por cima das ombreiras douradas.

-- Seu nome, Cavaleiro de ouro, Kanon de Gêmeos.

Kanon não pode conter a emoção, e as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto. O último golpe não fora uma "Antares", mas o Escorpião o atingira no centro de seu coração, estancando o sangramento. Só vendo a luta até o fim, Saori pôde, finalmente, entender os sentimentos de Milo, e também os de Kanon.

-- Milo fez isso como uma prova para um verdadeiro Cavaleiro. Ele desferiu seus golpes para que eu pudesse me redimir de meus erros, e ser aceito.

Milo descia as escadas em direção à sua casa, enquanto ainda pensava em seu recente ato no salão do Grande Mestre. "Pessoas podem recomeçar... Mas Kanon, nesta Guerra Santa contra Hades, nós dois podemos perder a vida. Talvez nós apenas tenhamos podido viver um pouco mais..."

--

_Nala: Nhai... Meu aniki é tão perfeito!!_

_Milo: Ah... Valew, irmãzinha... _

_Kanon: Aaaaaai..._

_Shun: Perfeito, Nala...? Olha o estado q ele deixou o Kanon... -.-_

_Nala e Milo: Mas foi ele que quis... Oo_

_Hyoga: Pior q foi mesmo. u.u_

_Shun: Bom... Pelo menos agora vai ficar tudo bem, né? _

_Kanon: Bem?! Qta ingenuidade, moleque. Agora é q o bicho vai pegar._

_Milo: Pior q é..._

_Nala: Nãããããão!!_

_Hyoga: Calma, Nala... Tá tudo bem... Calma. Pow, Kanon, pega leve!_

_Kanon: Q foi q eu fiz?!_

_Hyoga: gora ela fica lembrando das coisas q acontecem..._

_Kanon: Xiiii... Q fraquinha..._

_Hyoga: òó_

_Milo (p/ Hyoga): òó_

_Hyoga: Er... Oo Q foi?_

_Milo: Quer soltar ela?_

_Hyoga: Mas q foi q eu fiz?_

_Milo: Não se faz de inocente!_

_Hyoga: Cuma...?_

_Milo: òó_

_Shun: aiaiai... _

_Kanon: A próxima vítima das agulhas... Melhor os leitores naum presenciarem essa... XP Vamos pro próximo capítulo, gente :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ilusões de um Mundo de Morte:_**

O trio chega à casa de Câncer. Ela deveria estar vazia, mas há ali um poderoso cosmo, carregado com o cheiro da morte. Alguns passos adentro, e uma terrível imagem surge diante dos três que, um dia, já se viram de frente com o mesmo cenário. Boquiabertos, não acreditam em seus próprios olhos.

-- Mas... É a encosta de Yomotsu Hira! A casa de Câncer se transformou na entrada para o Mundo dos Mortos?!

-- Impossível! Se avançarmos, chegaremos à encosta. – diz Shura.

-- E cairemos no abismo da morte, de onde é impossível retornar. – sentencia Camus.

Era como se alguém lhes dissesse para voltar ao mundo dos mortos, mas Camus e Saga logo desconfiaram de que aquilo tudo seria uma ilusão, e mostrar a entrada para o mundo dos mortos àqueles que acabavam de retornar dele era um tanto quanto sarcástico. Mas quem seria capaz de produzir uma ilusão de tamanha magnitude, sem ao menos denunciar sua identidade?

Almas que vagavam perdidas entre os dois mundos brotam do chão, agarrando-se aos três, que se vêem em dificuldades, não para destruí-los, mas para se desvencilharem dos inacabáveis mortos vivos. Saga põe fim a tudo com uma "Explosão Galáctica", desaparecendo de vez com aquela ilusão. Vira-se depois para os companheiros.

-- E os outros, ainda nos seguem?

-- Sim. – responde Shura – Estão no nosso encalço.

-- O cosmo de Aldebaran também desapareceu há pouco. – diz Camus – Um deles deve ter ficado para trás e o eliminado.

-- Droga... É melhor eu acabar com eles aqui mesmo.

-- Não. – rebate Saga – Isso seria ruim. Podemos fazê-lo a qualquer hora, mas agora temos que encontrar Atena o mais rápido possível.

Eles avançam, mas por um tempo indefinido, como no labirinto da casa de Gêmeos, correm como que em círculos sem encontrar saída enquanto, na entrada das doze casas, Shion parecia apreensivo com a demora dos três. O fogo da casa de Gêmeos estava se extinguindo, e o prazo tornava-se cada vez mais curto, para descontentamento do antigo Mestre do Santuário. Mas ele ainda se vê em colocação para sentenciar que, como na última Guerra Santa apenas ele e Dohko sobreviveram, nesta, nenhuma das 88 constelações teria Cavaleiro sobrevivente, a começar pelos dourados.

-- Acho que você quer dizer 89, não é, Shion?

-- Ah, sim... Um ano antes de minha morte, a constelação perdida voltou a brilhar nos céus. Cometi um erro, nenhuma das 89 constelações terá Cavaleiro sobrevivente.

Uma luz surge diante de seus olhos, fazendo-os pensar terem encontrado a saída da quarta casa. Correm em sua direção, mas o que vêem os deixa ainda mais boquiabertos. Um imenso Buda é o que encontram, e ele os segura na palma de sua mão como se, apesar de terem corrido por horas, para os Deuses é como se tivessem apenas corrido sobre a palma de suas mãos. Saga o identifica.

-- Entendi... Só quem é capaz de fazer uma ilusão de tamanho poder, o homem mais próximo de Deus, Cavaleiro dourado de Virgem, Shaka!

Lança uma rajada de seu cosmo aos ares, atingindo a imagem e fazendo-a desaparecer. Mas logo após prometer que Shaka seria o próximo a morrer, as ilusões retornam. Era óbvio que Virgem queria prendê-los em Câncer até que o relógio se apagasse por completo, ganhando o tempo necessário. As mão dos mortos surgem do chão, uma visão tenebrosa a ponto de causar até mesmo um certo "tique" nos olhos de Shura. Para não cair na armadilha de Shaka, confrontando indefinidamente suas ilusões, como fizera antes em Gêmeos, Saga lança seu ataque na direção da casa de Virgem. O raio transpõe o céu sobre a casa de Leão e sobre os olhos surpreendidos e apreensivos de seu guardião, sem tempo para reagir. A sexta casa é transformada em ruínas, mas Saga já esperava que seu guardião não sucumbisse ao seu golpe. Uma parede protetora foi feita em volta de si, e Shaka não se mexeu um milímetro.

-- Camus, Shura, Saga... Mesmo que tenham se tornado fantoches de Hades, não me esqueço que já fomos aliados, lutando por Atena. Por isso queria apenas mantê-los na casa de Câncer, mas parece que não tenho escolha a não ser eliminá-los.

Sentado na posição da lótus, une suas mão por um momento, entre as quais surge um forte brilho, que parece englobar o poder de toda uma galáxia. Seu cosmo o envolve na forma da flor sagrada, lótus, num tom rosado que, em botão logo se abre, liberando todo seu poder: "TESOURO DO CÉU!!"

Ele atinge com toda a potência a casa de Câncer, fazendo com que os cosmos dos três espectros desaparecem num segundo. À frente da casa de Áries, Shion perde sua expressão confiante, e agora parece se encher de temor. "Se continuar assim, tudo terá sido em vão!"

-- Eles devem ter voltado ao Mundo dos Mortos. Está preocupado, Shion? Com seus queridos companheiros?

Tomado de preocupação, vira-se ainda mais perturbado pelas palavras de Dohko, tomando o rumo das casas adiante. Mas seu antigo amigo o faz parar no meio do caminho, ainda teria de enfrentá-lo caso quisesse seguir.

-- Dohko, você já foi meu amigo e companheiro de batalhas, pensei em adiar ao máximo este momento. Mas teria de matá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eles tomam posição de combate, os dois mais experientes guerreiros dali entrariam em confronto e, provavelmente, começariam uma guerra dos mil dias. Então, a amizade de tantos anos teria de ser esquecida para sempre, naquele curto espaço de ínfimas horas?

--


	6. Chapter 6

**_O lobo Solitário:_**

Shiryu acaba de chagar ao Santuário, quando sente o poder de um cosmo próximo a si. Ele toma posição de combate, esperando para saber de quem se trata, mas a voz que o manda sair daquele lugar é bastante conhecida.

-- Ikki...?

-- Atena determinou que nós, Cavaleiros de bronze, não nos aproximássemos do Santuário. Quem desobedecer será punido com a vida. Ela nos tem como inúteis agora, ou uma carga extra.

Shiryu, porém, não vê motivos para deixar de lado seu dever como Cavaleiro, censura Ikki por não estar mais disposto a lutar ao lado de Atena.

-- Hum... Eu não vou me aliar.

-- O que? Então por que veio aqui?

-- Eu vim observar, o que provavelmente será a última Guerra Santa...

-- Você... Se sabe tanto, como pode dizer que veio apenas observar?!

Shiryu toma-se de indignação, tentando atacar Fênix, mas o Cavaleiro se esquiva com facilidade, agarrando-o pela gola.

-- Shiryu... Por que afirma tanto sua posição como Cavaleiro de Atena? Para não desanimar? Ou porque recebeu ordens para isso?

Shiryu força para que o solte, Fênix o libera e ele torna confiante.

-- Não é nada disso. É por mim, eu mesmo quero proteger Atena, meus amigos, e todas as pessoas que vivem na Terra!

Ele tenta atacar novamente, mas desta vez, Ikki não só se esquiva, mas também revida, lançando longe o Dragão. Parecia ironizar aquele que era seu amigo, por estar ferido, com os olhos comprometidos, não haveria motivos para que ele lutasse. Ainda assim, Shiryu não arredaria o pé dali.

-- Mesmo que não haja motivo, por mim mesmo, e por meus companheiros, eu lutarei. E se você insistir em ficar no meu caminho, eu irei...

-- Vocês são todos idiotas...

-- O que?!

-- Havia um outro idiota, ali. – disse olhando para a arena de combates.

-- Outra pessoa...? Será que... Seiya?!

Mas estranhamente Ikki não toma a direção para sair do Santuário.

-- Espere, Ikki! Você...

-- Eu já disse, não me alio a ninguém...

Shiryu segue para o Coliseu, chamando por Seiya. O garoto jazia desmaiado, ao lado da urna de sua armadura. Desperta aos poucos, percebendo onde se encontrava: a arena de batalhas onde lutara contra Cássius pela armadura de Pégaso. Fora para lá que Mu o enviara para salvá-lo, não permitindo que fosse atingido pela "Extinção Estelar".

Quando soube que Shiryu se encontrara com Ikki, sua expressão tomou-se de alegria e esperanças. Fênix seria um poderoso aliado na batalha que teriam. Mas Shiryu tira suas crenças, Ikki não se uniria a eles, Seiya não podia acreditar nas palavras que ele dissera ao amigo ali presente.

De onde estavam, podiam ver o fogo do relógio zodiacal, com a chama da casa de Gêmeos já extinta. Shiryu se lembra da Batalha das Doze Casas, quando as chamas daquele relógio também ardiam, e eles todos lutavam por Atena. De cabeça baixa, Pégaso cerra os punhos, descontente.

-- Ikki... É um covarde, um traidor! Não quero mais saber dele!

-- Não. Não foi por medo que ele não quis se unir.Você o conhece, sabe que ele não é esse tipo de pessoa.

-- Mas... Ele quis te obrigar a sair do Santuário.

-- Se fosse assim, então Mu também não seria covarde e traidor? Não direi nada agora, mas você ainda há de entender.

-- Ha, assim espero.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**_Batalha Mortal, os Antigos Dourados:_**

Rajadas de cosmos colidem no ar, anulando-se com uma potência idêntica. O chapéu de Mestre Ancião voa, ele está ofegante. Shion, porém, permanece como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois desse embate, Áries sente-se previamente vitorioso, os poderes uma vez idênticos agora tinham uma diferença bastante perceptível, concebida pelos longos 243 anos que separavam aqueles dois guerreiros.

Das escadas próximas à entrada das doze casas, Shiryu reconhece o cosmo de seu mestre se elevando poderosamente. Mas ele e Seiya podem também perceber um cosmo com um poder tão grande quanto o primeiro, ambos vindos da casa de Áries. O Dragão pede a Seiya que vá até Atena na sua frente, mesmo que o garoto teimasse em ficar para ajudá-lo, teve de ceder, afinal, ele pediria o mesmo a seu amigo se, em lugar de Dohko, fosse Marin.

Shiryu finalmente chega onde está Dohko, está pronto para enfrentar o inimigo, mas é violentamente afastado por um golpe de seu instrutor, que o manda voltar para Rozan. Mas o rapaz se nega a deixar sozinho o mestre.

-- Você tem um bom discípulo, Dohko... Esta parece uma boa chance para derrubar os dois.

O Dragão se adianta, mas é detido novamente por Dohko.

-- Espere, Shiryu, não faça nada. Este é Shion, o verdadeiro Grande Mestre, que morreu ao confrontar Saga. Ele lutou ao meu lado nas linhas de frente na antiga Guerra Santa, Shion de Áries, e sobreviveu comigo. Ele é também o mestre de Mu.

O rapaz não podia entender. Como um homem de tanta grandeza teria se unido a Hades? Mas a pergunta de Dohko para aquele homem era se ele estava realmente feliz com aquelas falsas juventude e nova vida. "A vida é algo único e sagrado, como uma estrela, e jamais deveria ser vendida" dizia.

-- Parece coerente – responde Shion – mas não passa do truque de um velho que está morrendo. – mas antes que pudesse atacar, uma estranha energia parece fluir de dentro do corpo de seu adversário.

-- Pensar que um homem como você perdeu para a cobiça pela vida... Me deixa triste, Shion...

-- Dohko, você...

-- Morra mais uma vez, e volte a ser o Shion de antes.

Seu golpe mais poderoso, que até então ninguém vira, a "Cólera dos Cem Dragões" cruza o espaço entre os dois adversário, não sendo parada nem mesmo pela "Parede de Cristal". Shion, porém, permanece de pé, impugnando o poder do golpe de Dohko. Parecia que a idade fazia mesmo uma grande diferença ali.

É a vez do contra ataque, um poderoso golpe de Shion, a "Revolução Estelar" atinge em cheio Mestre Ancião, lançando-o contra o chão. Tentando ajudar o mestre, Shiryu é atingido por um golpe que, embora parecesse usar o mínimo de força, atirou o Cavaleiro contra os pilares a cerca de cinqüenta metros de distância. Mas ao ver o espectro próximo de matar seu mestre, ele se levanta, vestindo sua armadura e ameaçando o inimigo.

-- Hum... O que pode fazer com os olhos feridos e a armadura destruída?

-- É claro que lutarei. Pela justiça! "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

O golpe é parado com apenas uma mão, como se nada fosse perante aquele homem. Shiryu era um obstáculo, apesar de um mero Cavaleiro de bronze, talvez devesse matá-lo antes de acabar com Dohko... Mas o Velho Mestre ainda está vivo, e interfere novamente tentando, mais uma vez, mandar seu discípulo de volta para Rozan. As lágrimas escorrem pelos olhos do rapaz, ainda fechados, mas agora sem a venda.

-- Como posso fingir que não sei de nada, e viver em paz, enquanto meu mestre e meus companheiros lutam arriscando suas vidas? Prefiro morrer, lutando com honra. Essa é minha maneira de viver.

-- É tão duro consigo mesmo... Eu entendo, me desculparei com Atena.

-- Mestre...

-- Morreríamos juntos, Shiryu?

-- É o que eu desejaria... – diz sorrindo.

-- Você não tem mesmo jeito... – brincou, devolvendo o sorriso.

-- Já terminou de se despedir, Dohko? – disse, preparando-se para atacar novamente.

Mas Dohko tinha a certeza de que não poderia ser vencido, e o próximo ataque de Shion não chegou ao seu alvo, algo os defendia, e Shiryu parecia surpreso. A armadura de Libra, a frente dele e de seu mestre, como um escudo. A ironia volta aos lábios do espectro, já que seu adversário, encontrando-se tão velho, não poderia mais com a própria armadura, ele não mais a poderia vestir.  
O cosmo que se elevava do corpo ferido de Dohko era, agora, muito mais poderoso do que o anteriormente presenciado. Era o cosmo de que se lembrava, de quando seu amigo tinha 18 anos e recebeu a armadura dourada de Libra, de quando estava no auge de seu poder. A expressão apreensiva torna-se assustada ao ver aquele corpo velho se partir em pedaços e, sob a antiga pele surgir um cosmo repleto de poder, envolvendo um corpo jovem e cheio de força. Em suas costas, como nas de Shiryu havia o dragão, surgiu a tatuagem de um tigre, com as presas expostas, um símbolo de força.

-- Shion, por que acha que fiquei sentado em frente à cachoeira por esses 243 anos? Você e seu povo possuem o poder da longevidade, mas como eu sobreviveria por mais de dois séculos? Atena me concedeu o poder dos Deuses, "Mesopetha Menos"!

-- O que? A técnica dos Deuses de suspensão da vitalidade?!

-- Sim, sentado diante da cachoeira de Rozan, controlei as funções de meu corpo, a ponto de fazer meu coração bater apenas cem mil vezes por ano.

-- Impossível! Isso é o número de vezes que o coração humano bate em um único dia. Quer dizer que...?

-- Agora você entendeu? Para o meu corpo, esses longos 243 anos não foram mais do que 243 dias, menos de um ano!

Não se podia saber se era Shion ou Shiryu quem estava mais surpreso àquele ponto. O rapaz, mesmo não vendo o que acontecia, podia sentir toda a enorme e incomum variação no cosmo de seu mestre. Dohko então tira seu discípulo daquele estado de choque, mandando-o seguir.

-- O que está fazendo ainda aqui, Shiryu? Eu disse que me desculparia com Atena. Encontre Mu e enfrente os inimigos. Mas fique atento, Saga, Shura e Camus não foram os únicos a invadirem o Santuário.

O rapaz vira-se para seguir caminho, quando Shion tenta impedi-lo, mas é protegido por seu mestre, munido do escudo de Libra. Após 243 anos, Dohko volta a vestir sua armadura dourada e, agora, está novamente em igualdade com seu antigo companheiro, Shion. Uma luta de igual para igual se iniciaria a partir de agora, e Shion não mais teria escrúpulos em matá-lo.

Os poderes se igualam, Dohko realmente reavivara todo o seu poder do passado e estava em equilíbrio com o ataque de Shion. Shiryu jamais imaginara à quanto chegaria o real poder de seu mestre. Mas isso os levaria a um fim ainda mais temível: a Guerra dos Mil Dias, ou a destruição de ambos! Dohko sabe de seu possível destino, e ainda pede a atenção de Shiryu.

-- Shiryu, observe com atenção. Eu te darei minha última técnica.

-- Última...?

-- Eu o destruirei antes disso! "REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!!"

-- "COLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!!"

Numerosos Dragões cruzam o céu da noite, atravessando os incontáveis feixes de estrelas do ataque de Shion. Shiryu não pode suportar o poder emanado pelas duas técnicas e é literalmente atirado através da casa de Áries, sendo jogado nas escadarias que levam a Touro. Uma explosão gigantesca causa um intenso brilho que sobe aos céus, e os cosmos dos dois que estavam em combate desaparecem por completo. Seiya, Mu e Shiryu, cada um em um ponto das escadarias dos templos zodiacais, podem sentir a energia remanescente da batalha, e o posterior desaparecimento dos cosmo que antes se batiam.

--

Chagávamos ao Santuário, passos apressados aproximavam-se de nós, nos fazendo manter a atenção. Virei-me em posição de combate.

-- Quem está aí?

-- Nala, Shun!

Reconheci imediatamente sua voz, baixando a guarda.

-- Hyoga! – dissemos juntamente.

-- Vocês também vieram...

Hyoga ainda tinha seu olho esquerdo enfaixado, não completamente curado do ferimento da última batalha. Seguimos caminho, até o cemitério. Lá estavam Shina, Jabu, Ichi e Nachi, analisando o local e cuidando para que, se mais algum Cavaleiro de prata ressuscitasse, eles o enfrentassem ali mesmo. Ao vermos a situação do local, percebemos que os que nos atacaram não eram farsantes. Mas Shina não se preocupa com explicações, e já nos ordena que saiamos do Santuário, pondo Jabu contra nós.

Hyoga toma a frente, elevando seu cosmo, mas Shun tenta intervir, não eram aqueles os nossos inimigos. O garoto era o único que parecia entender o desejo de Atena, sabia que ela nos queria fora de lá apenas por não nos querer ver lutar novamente, desejava a nós uma vida normal, como de outros jovens.

Shina, porém, aproveita o momento para atacar, ao que Hyoga afasta o garoto, elevando novamente seu cosmo de forma a parar no meio do caminho o golpe. Ameaçadoramente ele se põe diante da adversária, sem atacá-la, mas na espera, como se fosse um aviso de que, dali, não sairíamos.

A Amazona desfaz sua posição e anula o próprio cosmo, virando-se.

-- Vão depressa! Enquanto estou de costas.

-- Obrigado! – agradece Shun.

-- Os inimigos são poderosos. Tomem cuidado...

-- Pode deixar, Shina. – respondo com um sorriso, sem perceber que o sorriso de Hyoga diante da permissão se desfaz, e seu rosto se toma de preocupação.

-- Estamos indo. – diz Shun, também sem perceber.

Nos afastamos, ainda podendo ouvir ao apelo de Ichi, que tentava esconder sua preocupação com quem nem conhecia muito bem. "Não os perdoarei se forem derrotados por qualquer outro além de mim!" Mas Shina desfaz seu silêncio, de cabeça baixa, parece perder toda a sua agressividade.

-- São quentes, não?

-- Hein...?

-- Os corações deles... O meu foi derretido por eles...

Continuamos, em direção às doze casas. Uma enorme explosão de cosmos chega a nós, e depois desaparece completamente.

-- O... Que é isso? – diz Hyoga assustado.

-- Essa sensação... – Shun também parece apreensivo.

Com um dos punhos parcialmente cerrado apoiado ao busto, sinto aquele terrível pressentimento do dia anterior. Com os olhos fixos nas doze casas, não percebo Hyoga se aproximar.

-- Nala... Você está bem?

-- Hã...? Estou, só... Estou com um pressentimento ruim, muito ruim...

--


	8. Chapter 8

**_As Borboletas do Submundo:_**

Mu está diante da casa de Câncer, quando sente o desaparecimento dos cosmos de seu mestre e de Dohko. O rastro de destruição deixado pelo "Tesouro do Céu" era imenso, mas não havia sinal de Saga, Shura e Camus, que deveriam estar mortos. Um par de olhos vermelhos é avistado nas sombras pelo Cavaleiro e, num brilho, uma força invisível o ergue do chão e o prende contra o pilar.

-- Aaagh...! É telecinese. Quem teria poder o bastante pra usar isso?

Outros inúmeros olhos vermelhos se manifestam nas sombras.

-- São os seres que seguiam Saga e os outros, e que como fantasmas se escondiam nas sombras. Finalmente resolveram se mostrar?

Podia ver cerca de vinte deles, os verdadeiros espectros de Hades. Um deles , Giganto de Ciclope, enorme como seu nome, se adianta.

-- Onde estão Saga e os outros? Há pouco um imenso cosmo partiu da casa de Virgem até a de Câncer, fazendo os cosmos de Saga e dos outros desaparecerem. Agora também Shion, na casa de Áries. Onde eles foram parar?

-- Hum... Com tantos de vocês os seguindo de perto, e ainda conseguiram perdê-los de vista? Que vergonha.

Mu tinha agora um sorriso irônico e os olhos estreitos, como se tirasse sarro dos que ali estavam, algo que não parecia comum no Cavaleiro de Áries, e que deixou os espectros bastante descontentes. Giganto avança contra Mu.

Feixes azuis cortam o ar, o mesmo cosmo que já intervira uma vez na luta do Cavaleiro, Seiya chegara rapidamente à quarta casa, depois de se separar de Shiryu. Mas seu meteoro é facilmente defendido pelo gigante.

-- Seiya... O que está fazendo aqui?

-- Não sou só eu, Shiryu também. Mu, não tente me teleportar de novo... Eu voltaria quantas vezes fosse. Nos deixe lutar, essa luta também é nossa. Deixe eles comigo, eu derrotarei todos os espectros.

-- O que vocês tanto falam aí? – diz Giganto atacando.

Seiya lança novamente seus meteoros numa velocidade maior que a do som, mas o espectro se desvia de cada um deles, e o atinge em cheio. Inúmeros golpes recebe no estômago, ainda elevado no ar pela força daquele homem, antes de cair. O espectro se volta orgulhoso para o Cavaleiro de ouro.

-- Destruir a todos nós, ha. Somos os espectros fiéis a Lorde Hades, os mais poderosos de seus guerreiros, vocês jamais conseguiriam nos vencer.

O garoto se levanta com dificuldade, se preparando para voltar a luta.

-- Não me faça rir. Como podem se dizer os mais poderosos, se vocês se escondem nas sombras, e nos atacam pelas costas?

Pronto para atacar novamente, o espectro chega a avançar alguns passos, mas é detido por uma voz de comando.

-- Espere...

**Entrada das Doze Casas: **

**  
**Estávamos chegando à casa de Áries, restos de cosmos vagavam por todo o local, deixados pelas técnicas supremas ali utilizadas. Uma enorme cratera se abria onde antes se encontrava um pátio, devia ter uns dez metros até o fundo e uns quarenta de um lado a outro.

-- O que é isso? – diz Hyoga à beira da cratera.

-- É enorme! Que diabos aconteceu aqui?

-- Estes restos de cosmos vagam por todo o lugar. – repara Shun.

-- Poderosos cosmo se chocaram por aqui...

-- Não entendo... O que está acontecendo? O que está prestes a começar?

-- Milo...

-- O que disse?

-- Nada... Só to preocupada, não se preocupe também, Hyoga.

Ele abaixa os olhos, parecia um tanto contrariado, vira as costas e continua o caminho, dando a volta no buraco. Nós o seguimos, só tínhamos certeza de que Atena estava em perigo e algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

**Casa de Câncer: **

**  
**Alguém está no comando daqueles espectros, porém é algo que, nem de perto, se assemelharia a algo vivo. Mais como uma montanha pastosa e amorfa, aquilo emanava um cosmo maligno bem mais poderoso que dos outros que estavam com ele. Atendia pelo nome de Papillón, e Mu podia sentir que era ele quem usava a telecinese que o prendia.

-- Giganto, me deixe cuidar desses dois. E vocês todos sigam em frente.

-- Mas, Papillón... – retruca Giganto – Esse cara era meu adversário.

-- Não me entendeu, Giganto?

-- Está bem... – responde com certo receio – mas pobres desses moleques, não terão nem chance contra você.

Os espectros seguem para a casa seguinte, e Mu é libertado do poder de telecinese a que estava preso.

**Escadarias: **

**  
**Shiryu corre de volta para a casa de Áries, preocupado com seu mestre, quando sente a presença de mais alguém no local, e ataca imediatamente. Os agredidos têm de desviar, parando no topo de pilares nas laterais da trilha.

-- Quem é?

-- Calma, Shiryu!

-- Shun, Hyoga.

-- E eu também...

-- Nala... Vocês vieram da casa de Áries?

-- O que você tem, Shiryu? – pergunta Hyoga, estranhando o amigo tão perturbado, o que não era nada comum.

-- O que aconteceu lá? O Mestre Ancião...

-- Não tinha ninguém lá... – diz Shun – a casa está em ruínas...

-- Mestre...

-- Você também sentiu, Shiryu?

Sua voz tremia, ele atravessa nossa frente, indo para a primeira casa. Shun tenta ir atrás dele, mas é impedido por Hyoga, ele sabia como nosso amigo devia se sentir naquele momento. Mas se lembrando dos ensinamentos do mestre, ele pára no caminho, respira fundo, e se recompõe. Volta a subir as escadas, passando novamente por nós, e seguindo o caminho até Atena. Ele se recorda de como Dohko falava de seu amigo, do quanto dizia ser um homem nobre, olha para os céus pensativo. "Mestre, esteja a salvo".

**Casa de Câncer: **

**  
**-- Eca... O que é essa coisa monstruosa? – diz Seiya enojado.

-- Huhuhu... Eu sou Myu de Borboleta, da estrela terrestre das Fadas.

-- Que? Essa coisa é um espectro – torna Seiya, enquanto Mu observa.

-- Então este é o famoso Mu... Ouvi falar de você, e vim aqui especialmente para te enfrentar, por isso te libertei de minha telecinese.

-- O que está falando? Eu serei seu adversário!

-- Seiya, afaste-se. Eu vou enfrentar essa coisa.

Mu toma posição de combate, mas Seiya não parece disposto a arredar o pé. O primeiro ataque do inimigo é a "Erupção Horrenda", algo gosmento e verde que atira contra os dois. Trabalho em dobro para Mu, primeiro o de jogar Seiya para fora da área de alcance, depois para criar a "Parede de Cristal", e ainda assim consegue evitar qualquer aproximação daquela estranha técnica.

O contra ataque da "Extinção Estelar", porém, não causa dano algum no inimigo, e aquela estranha montanha disforme se parte. De dentro surge algo ainda mais assustador, parecia uma lagarta gigante. Antes que possam pensar em que tipo de espectro é aquele Papillón, uma teia é lançada contra os dois, e eles são envolvidos e aprisionados numa imensa bola de seda.

--

A chama de Câncer já se extinguira, e nós ainda subíamos rumo à casa deste signo. Sentíamos os cosmos de Seiya, Mu e dos espectros quando...

-- Que aconteceu? – disse espantada.

-- Os cosmos de Seiya e Mu, que estavam em combate...

-- Desapareceram! – Shun conclui, ainda mais apreensivo, a afirmação.

--

Um brilho dourado e o casulo se rompe. Mu está ofegante, tamanha era a falta de ar. Myu parece ser mesmo um adversário poderoso, mas seu cosmo desaparecera por completo, era impossível perceber sua presença. Mas é no alto dos pilares que Mu tem aquela visão mais do que estranha: um casulo, como aquele que o prendia, suspenso por fortes fios de seda, de uma coluna a outra.

-- Então você conseguiu sair, Mu...

-- Essa voz... Myu?!

-- Eu realmente não esperava que aquele casulo o prendesse por muito tempo, mas com isso ganhei tempo para alcançar o último estágio de minha mutação. Você é mais forte ainda do que dizem, então, para enfrentá-lo, tenho que assumir minha forma mais poderosa.

-- Mutação... Forma mais poderosa? Então você... realmente faz jus ao nome de Borboleta!

O casulo se quebra, e o brilho do cosmo de Myu revela, gradativamente, a aparência do espectro. As asas que se abrem trazem um brilho belo, ao mesmo tempo que tenebroso, num amarelo que, aos poucos se tornava verde. Sua Surplice, diferente das de outros espectros, trazia no centro do peito, ombreiras, braços e capacete, um laranja vivo, quase como o de minha armadura do Tigre. De cabelos púrpuras e eriçados, o que mais chamava atenção em seu rosto eram os olhos, estranhamente parecidos com os de um inseto, pois eram apenas íris e possuíam um brilho sinistro em sua face sorridente de confiança.

Está certo de sua vitória, mas Mu não parece nem um pouco intimidado perante o adversário, que arrogantemente resolve fazer o que ele chama de teste. Lança contra Mu os pilares desabados do templo, esperando impressioná-lo com sua técnica. Mas as pilastras param sua trajetória diante de Áries.

-- Esse é o seu novo nível de poder? Não espere me vencer só com essa psicocinésia. – diz o Cavaleiro, devolvendo-lhe, com maior força, as colunas.

Não fosse tê-los destruído com seu poder mental, Myu seria soterrado. Mas não estava ainda livre da pequena demonstração de poder do calmo ariano, sente seu corpo ser tirado do chão, sem que possa controlá-lo.

-- Estou devolvendo a psicocinésia que você usou em mim. Então... O que você prefere? Ser esmagado contra o teto... ou contra o chão?

Dizendo isso, Myu é fortemente arremessado contra a laje e, logo em seguida, contra o piso do templo, percebendo, de cara com o chão, o verdadeiro poder de um Cavaleiro dourado. Ele é novamente suspenso ao ar.

-- Diga, Myu: além de Shion, Saga, Shura e Camus, quantos espectros entraram no Santuário?

-- Você acha mesmo que eu vou responder a essa pergunta?

-- Ah, vai... – respondeu, fazendo-o girar rapidamente – Responda e eu o faço parar, caso contrário, a velocidade só vai aumentar.

-- Eu sou um espectro, um guerreiro de sua majestade, Hades. Jamais pedirei que o inimigo me poupe.

-- Eu não queria tirar sua vida, mas apesar disso, você é um espectro. – disse, enquanto o fazia girar ainda mais – Você não vai parar enquanto viver.

Mas ao dar as costas, sentiu o cosmo inimigo se elevar. Ele parecia ter se libertado e nem mesmo a "Revolução Estelar" surtiu efeito sobre o homem que, até agora, estava sob total domínio. Borboletas surgem por toda parte, imagens feitas pelo cosmo de Myu, que rodeiam o Cavaleiro no "Encantamento das Fadas". O espectro as chamava borboletas da morte, e garantia que elas tratariam de guiar Mu para o mundo dos mortos.

Ele desaparece, sem deixar rastro de seu cosmo. Teria mesmo sido guiado para o mundo dos mortos? Ainda tão cedo... Um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de ouro não se renderia tão facilmente. Mais um truque do mestre da psicocinésia, Mu se teletransporta, mas não para muito longe. As fadas, porém, podem encontrá-lo e se reúnem à sua volta. Por mais de uma vez ele usou o mesmo truque, como que para escapar da morte. Mas o que Papillón não podia entender era por que, já que tinha um poder de psicocinésia tão apurado, não o usava para escapar definitivamente, se teleportando para um lugar mais longe dali.

-- Myu, você ainda não se deu conta de que aqui será seu túmulo?

Borboleta não consegue entender a verdadeira atitude de seu adversário. Se teleportando de um lado a outro, sem que ele percebesse, selou o destino do espectro. Uma rede construída com o cosmo do guerreiro de Atena o prendia, de um modo que ele não conseguia entender o propósito. Mas a resposta veio quando suas fadas também foram presas. Com a "Rede de Cristal" impedindo os movimentos de Myu e suas fadas, e com um último "Extinção Estelar", Mu os manda de volta para o mundo dos mortos.

Ainda há um casulo, do qual se aproxima. "Seiya!" – chama, e logo o garoto desperta e se livra da prisão, mas acaba caindo desmaiado, sem ar e sem forças. Mu segue para Leão, precisa se unir aos outros Cavaleiros dourados. Mas uma das fadas ainda sobreviveu ao seu ataque e o segue, ainda que o rapaz não a perceba, como uma premonição do destino.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**_Os Tentáculos do Verme:_**

O grupo de espectros chega à casa de Leão. Do topo da escada, sério e imponente, está Aiolia, com os olhos fixos nos inimigos como os de um gato em sua presa. Giganto está à frente do grupo, e nem se importa em se apresentar.

-- Onde estão Saga, Shura e Camus? Eles passaram por aqui?

-- Não sei de nada... Acham que eu deixaria um inimigo passar?

-- Hum... Então eles só podem ter se teleportado.

-- Isso é impossível... Mesmo para Mu, mestre em psicocinésia, não há como passar dessa forma. Graças ao cosmo de Atena presente nestas 12 casas, até quem possui dons sobrenaturais devem andar por aqui.

-- Se é assim... Onde eles estão?

-- Por que está tão preocupado?

-- Porque não confiamos neles, e estamos aqui para garantir que cortem a cabeça de Atena.

Eram eles os encarregados de vigiá-los. Aiolia permanece calmo diante dos espectros que chegam ali tão agressivos, e cerra os olhos como quem entende o que faziam ali. Cinco deles avançam contra o Cavaleiro, sem piedade e em grande velocidade. Os olhos ferinos se abrem, o punho se ergue na velocidade da luz, e raios impossíveis de se acompanhar cruzam o espaço à sua frente.

-- "RELAMPAGO DE PLASMA!!"

Os cinco são arrasados em menos de um segundo, deixando os restantes em estado de choque com tamanho poder. O Leão dourado acabava de mostrar suas poderosas presas, e não se movera do lugar. Se continuassem à sua frente, seriam destruídos de uma só vez, se avançassem, seria ainda pior. Uma voz estridente e rouca se eleva, chamando a atenção do comandante do grupo.

-- Hahaha, como vocês são ridículos... Com medo de um só Cavaleiro...

--

Escadarias, o caminho entre Câncer e Leão. Mu corre o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitem. "Mas o que é isso? Corpos de espectros?!" Eram três, todos abatidos sem ao menos conseguirem reagir. As Surplices lhes foram roubadas, e dois deles tinham marcas bem peculiares. Um deles parecia cortado por uma afiadíssima lâmina, e o outro mostrava ter morrido de frio. "Então é isso... Quem os matou, e roubou suas Surplices..." pensava, pouco antes de seguir seu caminho. Cada vez mais ele precisava se apressar.

--

Tão horrível quanto Niobe, tal era a semelhança de suas feições, seu nome era Laime, o verme, da estrela terrestre do desânimo. Em sua Surplice, inúmeros tentáculos articulados, com olhos nas pontas e garras em volta deles. Mais longa que os tentáculos era sua língua.

-- Hihihi, não importa o quanto pareça um Leão poderoso, para mim não passa de um inofensivo gatinho... Quanto a vocês, atravessem a casa enquanto eu cuido dele. OUVIRAM?

Com esta última palavra, perfura o chão e nele desaparece num segundo. Era muito rápido, surpreendendo até o Cavaleiro. Os outros também estão admirados, mas logo seguem as instruções daquele que devia ser mais forte que eles, e avançam na direção de Aiolia. Pronto para dizimá-los, sua atenção se dispersa por um curto segundo. "Hã? Que cosmos são estes? Entre os espectros sinto cosmos que pareço conhecer bem. O que isso significa?"

Ele sabe que, naquele momento, tinha de agir sem se importar com quem fossem os inimigos. Mas quando volta a si e ergue os punhos para eliminá-los, o chão se quebra em vários pontos e, de cada um deles, um tentáculo surge, prendendo o corpo do guerreiro com uma força capaz de quebrar seus ossos.

Preso como estava, Giganto ainda tenta acabar com sua vida, mas outro tentáculo avança na sua frente, com o olho fitando-o diretamente.

-- Não se intrometa, Giganto! Quem vai acabar com ele sou eu.

-- Entendi, Laime. Me desculpe. Mas mate-o sem torturá-lo muito. – disse antes de sair. Será que aquela montanha de músculos tinha sentimentos?

Laime continua a pressionar cada vez mais, mas como pedira Giganto, resolve dar o golpe fatal. O tentáculo avança rapidamente contra o corpo de Aiolia, porém, é o pilar que perfura, tal é a velocidade de reação do rapaz. Mas aquele espectro era realmente muito forte para atravessar, com um só golpe, o pilar de um templo das doze casas. O cosmo do Leão se eleva poderosamente.

-- Hihihi, é inútil. Por mais forte que seja, não pode escapar...

-- Acha mesmo que eu, Aiolia, serei destruído por uma simples minhoca? Vou te mostrar agora a verdadeira força do Leão!

Os tentáculos se abrem nas articulações, partindo-se logo em seguida, como se nada fossem. Laime está chocado, e sua irritação o faz avançar. Mas o tentáculo que vai na direção de seu alvo é pego numa fácil defesa, e o espectro é violentamente arrancado do chão e cravado pelas costas e de ponta cabeça no pilar logo atrás de seu adversário. Já no chão, sente o pé de Aiolia sobre si. O olhar do Leão é intimidador.

-- Lugar de minhoca é debaixo da terra. – diz pisando-o com tal força que ele desaparece novamente sob o solo.

Não se move, mas seu olhar se volta para trás. O espectro novamente surge às suas costas, atacando-o com todo o poder que possuía. Todos os tentáculos vão em direção a um só alvo, para perfurá-lo. Nada mais se vê além do ombro de Aiolia se erguendo levemente, sem ao menos se virar de frente para o inimigo, e mais uma vez os raios luminescentes cortam o ar.

-- "RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!!"

Não há como escapar dos raios que se espalham por todo o salão, Laime cai inerte e despedaçado, enquanto Aiolia se mantém de costas.

--

Passáramos por Câncer, a casa completamente destruída, a ceda dos casulos ainda pelo chão e nenhum sinal de Mu ou Seiya. Aquela cena nos fazia entender ainda menos o que acontecera. Mais adiante, porém, estava Seiya, desacordado e encostado em um pilar. Dei alguns tapas de leve em seu rosto.

-- Seiya... Seiya... Acorda, garoto.

-- Huumm... Que? Nala...?

-- Você esta bem? – pergunta Shun, preocupado como sempre.

-- To... Que bom, a primeira coisa que vi foi um rosto bonito. – brincou.

-- Ah, vai te catar!

-- Levanta logo antes que apanhe. – diz Shiryu oferecendo a mão para ajudá-lo enquanto Shun olhava de lado para Hyoga.

Seiya caíra por causa dos efeitos do casulo de Myu, mas agora que se levantara, afoba-se mais uma vez, e corre escada acima, dizendo:

-- Temos que ir logo, os verdadeiros espectros já entraram no Santuário!

-- Seiya! – chama Hyoga, fazendo-o parar – Se for afobado desse jeito vai cair outra vez.

Agora juntos, como sempre estivemos, seguíamos rumo à Leão, esperando nos encontrar com Aiolia e Mu. Quando chegamos ao quinto templo não havia mais espectros, e o Cavaleiro de Áries já estava lá. Aiolia sentia ter vacilado contra os inimigos, deixando-os passar com sua momentânea desatenção.

-- Mas você venceu seis deles, Aiolia. – disse.

-- Sim... – concordou Seiya – nós vamos atrás dos outros que sobraram!

-- É incrível como os olhos dele brilham só de pensar numa luta, não é? – cochichou Hyoga para mim, ao que apenas acenei afirmativamente.

-- Esperem – interveio Aiolia – Algo me preocupa.

-- O que? – pergunta Shiryu, prestando atenção ao que ouviria.

-- Entre os espectros que passaram, senti que tinha cosmos conhecidos.

-- Mas o que isso quer dizer? – voltei curiosa.

-- Não sei ao certo, nem porque invadiram as 12 casas, mas não tenho dúvidas de que conheço aqueles cosmos...

-- São Saga, Shura e Camus... – disse Mu, fazendo-me gelar com o último nome – Se aliaram a Hades por uma nova vida, e querem matar Atena.

-- Do que ta falando Mu? - repliquei exaltada, enquanto Hyoga tentava manter-se calmo – Camus... Meu mestre? Isso é impossível!

-- E Shura, sempre foi tido como o mais fiel a Atena! – afirma Shiryu.

-- Saga feriu a si próprio para se redimir. – completou Shun.

-- Mas estão diferentes agora...

-- Não pode ser... Não é meu mestre Camus! Vou desmascarar esses desgraçados e fazê-los pagar pelo que estão fazendo!

Eu chorava por pensar naquilo. Hyoga segura meu punho, cerrado ao último, e volta-se para Mu, na esperança de que possa ser um engano.

-- Tem certeza, Mu, de que são mesmo eles?

-- Sim, não tem como haver erro.

-- Por que? Por que nos traiu? Hyoga, nosso mestre... nos abandonou...?

Hyoga baixa o olhar, entristecido, com os olhos cheios d'água, mas recusa-se a deixá-las escorrer, enquanto as minhas já respingavam pelo chão.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**_O Terço de 108 Contas:_**

A sexta casa está diante dos espectros, mas nenhum cosmo é percebido por eles. Shaka parecia ter sido levado ao seu limite e desaparecido, assim como Saga, Shura e Camus, quando se enfrentaram da casa de Câncer. Acreditando que a casa estaria, então, vazia, intentam seguir, mas algo parece incomodar Giganto. Ele pensa por um segundo, e pronuncia:

-- Tem um inimigo entre nós!

-- Como é?! – dizem os outros surpresos – Mas quem será?

-- Kiew! – chama – Tire a máscara.

-- Por que?

-- Se não é inimigo, não se importará...

Ele não parece se preocupar, e leva a mão para retirar a máscara. Mas um poderosíssimo cosmo se manifesta repentinamente, deslocando a atenção. Mais adentro da casa está o Cavaleiro de Virgem, no centro do círculo formado por sua proteção contra o ataque de Saga, em volta, tudo estava destruído. Com o semblante calmo, em posição de meditação, seus longos e lisos cabelos dourados planavam com o cosmo que brilhava ao seu redor.

-- Parabéns por chegarem à casa de Virgem. – ele não falava, mas as palavras de sua mente soavam pelo templo – Mas agora que viram meu rosto, todos serão enviados para o outro mundo.

Chamando-o de arrogante, Giganto, arrogantemente, o ataca, seguido de seus aliados, mas uma redoma de energia envolve Shaka mais uma vez, e ele não se move. "OHM". Os agressores sequer se aproximam do Cavaleiro. As mãos se unem palma com palma, e se abrem num pequeno espaço onde pode ser visto o universo. De dentro, inexplicavelmente, retira um terço, que ergue ao alto com a mais assustadora de suas técnicas.

-- "INVOCAÇÃO DOS ESPÍRITOS!!"

Espíritos diabólicos avançam contra os espectros. Parece mais uma miragem, mas o pavor que causa é gigantesco.

-- Por que temem esses espíritos, se eles são como vocês? Escutem bem... Assim como existem 108 espectros, este rosário também possui 108 contas, ou seja, cada uma delas corresponde a cada um de vocês. É uma criação divina criada para caçar demônios como vocês. A cada espectro derrotado, uma dessas perolas se torna negra. Vejam, 11 delas já mudaram de cor, é o número de espectros que já morreram na trilha das doze casas.

-- O que? Onze? Foram cinco na casa de Leão... Não... Niobe, Myu, Laime! Mas isso dá oito... Quem são os outros três?

-- Isso pouco importa se as pérolas que correspondem a vocês também já estão mudando de cor. "INVOCAÇÃO DOS ESPÍRITOS!!"

Os espectros já não estão mais confiantes, mas os espíritos enviados por Shaka desaparecem diante do grupo após um lampejo de cosmo que os cruzou. Kiew está à frente dos outros, e o Cavaleiro logo sente seu cosmo, reconhecendo aquele que sobrevivera ao seu ataque da casa de Câncer.

-- Saia da frente, Shaka!

-- Ora, se você quer passar, tem que vencer...

-- É exatamente isso o que pretendo fazer!

Mais dois se unem a ele, chamados pelos espectros Miles e Ox. Avançam, com ataques diferentes daqueles que costumavam ver dos homens em questão. Novamente a defesa é formada em torno de Shaka, e mesmo os ataques dos três combinados não o faz se mover. Mas ainda puderam causar-lhe mais dano que anteriormente: um arranhão na lateral de sua testa por onde escorre um fio de sangue, que ele logo limpa ao se levantar, ainda com uma calma inabalável.

-- Mesmo mudando de lado, é fácil reconhecer antigos Cavaleiros de ouro. Não posso desprezar a força combinada dos três.

-- O que? Cavaleiros de ouro? – espanta-se Giganto.

Com um brilho entre suas mãos, faz estilhaçarem suas Surplices, e os rostos de quem as vestia são revelados. Com as Surplices de Gêmeos, Aquário e Capricórnio, Saga, Shura e Camus não se impressionam com a pequena demonstração do antigo aliado, nem com o sangue que lhes desce da testa.

--

Casa de Leão:

-- Shaka pretende morrer!

-- O que está dizendo, Aiolia? – pergunta Shiryu num abalo.

-- Shaka já tentou deter aqueles três na casa de Câncer, mas agora que estão se enfrentando em Virgem... Tenho o pressentimento de que Shaka está se preparando para a própria morte.

--

-- Saga, Shura, Camus... Quer dizer que vocês mataram Kiew, Miles e Ox para encobrir seus cosmos? Então o juramento de fidelidade a Hades era uma farsa?!

Giganto avança contra os Cavaleiros, mas é impedido pelo poderoso cosmo de Saga, ele nem mesmo consegue se aproximar.

-- Vocês não são adversários para Shaka. Mesmo se atacassem todos juntos, morreriam. Então, se querem a cabeça de Atena, deixem isso conosco.

Ciclope é violentamente atirado para trás, entre seus companheiros espectros, enquanto os três Cavaleiros renascidos encaram Shaka.

-- Saga... Vocês querem mesmo decapitar Atena?

-- Sim...

-- Entendi, traidor. Passem.

O espanto é geral, até mesmo os três, há um segundo chamados de traidores, não conseguem acreditar.

-- Nem mesmo eu sou tão ingênuo a ponto de enfrentar sozinho três adversários que já foram Cavaleiros de ouro tão poderosos.

Eles avançam cautelosamente, mas em pouco tempo já estão do outro lado do guardião do templo.

-- Hahaha, então sua vida é mais importante para você? E ainda o comparam a um Deus... Vamos, não temos tempo a perder com covardes!

Mas Shaka os barra mais uma vez e eleva o rosário, com as contas que correspondiam a eles já negras. Tomando aquilo como um insulto, resolvem se livrar de vez do Cavaleiro. Ele voltara a se sentar, na posição inicial.

-- Não ouviram Saga? Ele mandou recuarem se quisessem sobreviver... Vocês já macularam demais o solo deste Santuário com seus pés sujos. Desapareçam, miseráveis! "RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!!"

Foram todos destruídos num segundo, apenas Giganto ainda tinha consciência, e Shaka se aproximou dele antes que morresse.

-- Você teme a morte?

-- Temer a morte? Ha... Quem jura fidelidade a Hades tem garantida a vida eterna...

-- Engraçado... Desde que nasci converso com os deuses, e nunca ouvi dizer de um humano que tenha recebido a vida eterna. Será que não prestei atenção no que diziam?

-- O que? Então... sua majes... tade... nos enganou...?

--


	11. Chapter 11

_Nala: EBA!! Ganhei mais um coment!! Meu segundo, poxa, muito feliz de finalmente saber q minha fic tá sendo lida :P_

_Shun: É, e ela gostou _

_Hyoga: Eu disse q ela escreve muito bem _

_Nala: Nhai, brigada... Pure-petit, né? Valew, o coment. Essa menina escreve p/ caramba!! Tem muita fic lá. XD_

_Shun: EBA!! Quero ler!!_

_Nala: Nós leremos c/ certeza Bjnhus, moça, e aparece sempre viu ;) Agora, ao nosso próximo capítulo._

**_O Golpe Proibido:_**

Estava morto, Shaka ergue mais uma vez a voz, mandando que os outros três esperassem. Agora que não havia mais espectros em seu encalço, pensou que poderia ouvir o que realmente queriam ali seus antigos aliados.

-- Se quer mesmo que eu diga, então ouça bem, Shaka. Nós queremos arrancar a cabeça de Atena!

Nem mesmo Shaka consegue conter tremor que passa por si. Não podia imaginar que antigos Cavaleiros de ouro realmente fossem servir a Hades. Mas agora que tinha a afirmação final, só lhe restava uma alternativa.

-- Vou combater os três... Até a morte!

Os olhos azuis e cheios de brilho finalmente se abrem, exteriorizando um imenso cosmo. Mas não lutaria ali, ele os guia para a lateral da casa. Do outro lado do portal, ricamente trabalhado com uma flor de lótus ao centro, está um grande e maravilhoso jardim. No centro, sobre a colina, duas árvores idênticas, lado a lado, verdejantes, deixavam voar ao vento pétalas de suas flores.

-- Então... este é o jardim das Árvores Gêmeas. – diz Saga.

-- Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas? – pergunta desentendido Camus.

-- Dizem que Shaka é a reencarnação de Buda. Existem duas árvores gêmeas onde ele foi enterrado e, por isso, acredita-se que Shaka só morreria sob essas duas árvores. De qualquer forma, se ele nos trouxe a este lugar, isso quer dizer que Shaka está querendo sua própria morte.

Shura avança, impiedosamente, com sua "Excalibur", obrigando Shaka a se esquivar rapidamente, num salto acrobático para o alto. Ele retorna para o contra-ataque, mas seu chute é parado pela perna de Camus, que congela por alguns segundos seu joelho. Saga se aproveita, mandando-o para a "Outra Dimensão", mas o Cavaleiro facilmente retorna a este mundo. Sentia na pele a dificuldade de enfrentar três guerreiros tão poderosos ao mesmo tempo, podia ser derrotado a qualquer momento, por mais que seus movimentos fossem ágeis e habilidosos. Mas ele não podia morrer ainda, tinha que levar aquela situação ao extremo. Ele ergue seu rosário, liberando o mais poderoso cosmo já sentido, ataque e defesa numa só técnica, sem deixar saída a nenhum dos oponentes senão a derrota. O "Tesouro do Céu" era decisivo.

-- Agora os três não têm chance de vencer. Só há uma saída para vocês...

-- O que?!

-- Só... uma possibilidade?

-- Não...!

-- Isso mesmo... A técnica proibida por Atena desde a era mitológica por seu poder destrutivo. Aquela que une o poder de três Cavaleiros dourados como um só, equivalendo a um pequeno Big Bang, que deu origem ao Universo. É também conhecida como o ataque das sombras: a "Exclamação de Atena"!

-- Não pode ser...

-- Os Cavaleiros que utilizaram essa técnica foram banidos por Atena!

-- Não... Isso não!

-- Por que hesitam se vocês já traíram Atena e se uniram a Hades?

Um a um, Shaka começa a retirar os sentidos de seus adversários. Saga é o primeiro a se resolver em utilizar a técnica, mas Shura e Camus ainda estão relutantes. "Se fizermos isso, seremos marcados para sempre com a desonra, seremos covardes, conhecidos como guerreiros da pior espécie!"

-- Vocês já se esqueceram de porque viemos para cá? Não temos muito tempo... Temos que chegar até Atena. A honra de Cavaleiros não é nada perto da alegria que teremos!

Choravam dolorosamente, enquanto fitavam o rosto, também banhado em lágrimas, de Saga, disposto a perder tudo pelo que havia de ser feito.

-- É mesmo, não podemos perder agora... – concorda Camus.

-- Nós já morremos... Já perdemos tudo. Podem nos banir se quiserem.

-- Sim. – completa Saga, de cabeça erguida – Por Atena! Pelo amor e justiça na Terra!

Mas Shaka já lhes privava do quarto sentido. Todos sentiam as mudanças de cosmos na sexta casa. Saori, apreensiva em seus aposentos, já pressentia o que Shaka pretendia fazer. Kanon, no salão do Grande Mestre, e Milo, quase perdendo a cabeça da entrada de sua casa. Aiolia e nós, Cavaleiros de bronze, entramos correndo no templo de Virgem, encontrando a porta para o Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas fechada. Sentia meu coração apertar.

-- Aiolia... O que ta acontecendo? Nunca senti um cosmo tão poderoso...

-- Para trás, vocês, vou pulverizar essa porta!

-- Espere, Aiolia. – diz Mu se aproximando – Não podemos interferir.

-- O que? Será que não percebe? Desse jeito, o Shaka vai morrer!

-- Você ainda não entendeu? É isso o que ele quer.

Mu tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Por que ele desejaria a própria morte? Nem Áries sabia responder. E nós estávamos lá, imóveis, com um calafrio terrível que previa acontecimentos que não podíamos mudar, por mais que quiséssemos.

--

Um garotinho se senta diante da estátua de Buda. As franjas loiras quase tampavam os olhos fechados daquele rostinho cabisbaixo. Uma voz lhe fala, seria Buda, ou Deus falando com este?

-- Shaka... Shaka... Por que está assim? Você tem apenas sete anos, e passa todos os dias numa tristeza profunda.

-- Eu vejo os peregrinos que vêm todos os dias, de toda a Índia, se banhar no Ganges, onde também vejo inúmeros corpos de pessoas mortas. É como se, assim, elas mostrassem querer mais a morte que a vida. Por que este país em que nasci é tão pobre? Parece que as pessoas vêm à Terra só para sofrer, né? É normal levar uma vida só de sofrimento?

-- Shaka, não existem vidas só de sofrimento. Se há agonia, também haverá felicidade. Também há o oposto. Lindas flores brotam, mas um dia também irão murchar e morrer. As coisas vivas neste mundo não param mesmo por um instante. Elas continuamente se movem e mudam. Isso é chamado de ciclo. A vida de um humano também é assim.

-- Mas se o que os aguarda sempre no final é a morte, então não é a tristeza que prevalece. Por mais que busquemos o amor e a alegria, a morte sempre virá no final. Então por que as pessoas nascem? De que adianta se ninguém escapa de algo tão certo e perfeito como a morte?

-- Shaka... Você está se esquecendo de uma coisa!

-- Esquecendo?

**Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas:**

**  
**-- Shaka, já que é o que quer, nos te daremos a "Exclamação de Atena"!

-- Vocês finalmente entenderam... Mas é um pouco tarde, se não me atingirem antes com seu golpe, vocês é que morrerão.

Mais uma vez seus olhos brilham, ele está prestes a retirar o último sentido que lhes resta. Os três unem seus cosmos, harmoniosa e poderosamente num só, e clamam em uníssono:

-- "EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATENA!!"

As contas do terço, antes elevadas ao ar pelo cosmo de seu portador, agora caem com a gravidade, sendo apenas seguradas pela mão de Shaka, e um sorriso brota em seus lábios.

-- As flores das Árvores Gêmeas... Caíram...

Sua técnica é destruída, e uma onda explosiva se espalha de forma aterradora. O tremor pode ser sentido de todas as doze casas e do templo de Atena, e a forte luz dourada que sobe aos céus pode ser vista de todo o Santuário. Minhas pernas desaparecem, e logo sinto o impacto dos joelhos contra o chão. Ao meu lado, procuro pelas mãos de Hyoga, na tentativa de achar algo que me mostre ainda estar neste mundo. Ele segura minha mão na sua, estava tão fria como meu estômago.

Ninguém podia acreditar que aqueles três, mesmo que aliados a Hades, pudessem chegar ao absurdo de usarem tal técnica. O punho de Aiolia quase atravessa a parede do templo, enquanto Milo, de dentes cerrados, desce correndo as escadas querendo apenas vingar o companheiro.

--

No templo budista, próximo ao Ganges, o pequeno garoto desmaia diante da estátua, com as faces úmidas pelas lágrimas.

-- Nunca se esqueça, Shaka... A morte não é o fim de tudo. Ela é apenas uma transição. As pessoas nascidas neste mundo que vieram a ser chamadas de santas, todas elas venceram a morte. Shaka, se sua meditação o fizer capaz de vencer a morte, mesmo sendo um homem, estará próximo de Deus.

--

A "Exclamação de Atena" foi liberada. No Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas, nada restou... O campo desapareceu, as flores se desintegraram. Não há mais nada além de um deserto abandonado. Restaram apenas as Árvores Gêmeas.

Os três sobreviventes tinham, agora, apenas um de seus sentidos. Saga mantinha a visão, Shura podia falar e Camus conseguia ouvir, juntos poderiam ajudar um ao outro, para assim chegar a Atena. Mas o que Saga pode ver, os outros podem sentir por seus cosmos... À sua frente, sentado na costumeira posição de lótus, está Shaka, intacto como se nada o tivesse atingido. Saga impede que os outros façam qualquer coisa. Seus olhos se abrem, ele se levanta e, dando as costas aos três, anda até próximo às árvores. Seus olhos se erguem aos céus, e novamente ele sorri, mas nada fala, apenas pensa.

_"As flores brotam... e depois murcham. As estrelas brilham... e um dia desaparecem. Esta Terra, o Sol... mesmo esta galáxia e o Universo inteiro um dia irão se findar... A morte virá algum dia. A vida de um humano comparada a tais coisas é apenas um mero piscar de olhos... Neste curto espaço de tempo, um humano chora, luta, é ferido, se regozija. Se entristece, odeia alguém, ama alguém... Tudo neste curto espaço de tempo. E no final, todos abraçam o eterno sono da morte."_

Sentado novamente, agora sob as Árvores Gêmeas, toma em suas mãos algumas pétalas das árvores na qual, com seu próprio sangue, escreve algo. A tudo Saga e seus companheiros assistiam, e aquelas deveriam ser suas últimas palavras. Ele lança as pétalas ao alto. "Vento, leve isto, para junto de Atena." Shura se aproxima, erguendo o braço acima do pescoço de Shaka, como uma espada,mas não chega a dar o último golpe, sua mão treme, e ele se põe a chorar. Já não havia mais nada a ser feito. "Perdão, Shaka..." pede o Cavaleiro. Seu corpo já havia desaparecido com a "Exclamação de Atena", e ele guiara até ali sua alma, para escrever nas pétalas suas últimas palavras. Diante de Shura e dos outros dois, a imagem se desintegra. Deixando apenas o rosário.

-- Shaka... Perdão... – pede Shura.

-- Vamos revelar a verdade para você. – diz Camus.

-- Nós juramos pela sua alma que...

Mas um outro cosmo pode ser sentido. Uma borboleta paira sobre eles.

-- Uma fada da morte. – afirma o Capricórnio.

-- Quer dizer que ainda estamos sendo vigiados?

Saga não tem mais palavras, sente-se engasgado, e limita-se a um soco contra o chão, numa tentativa inútil de se ver livre daquelas correntes.

--

_Nala: Nhai... Esse capítulo é tão lindo... T.T_

_Shun: Tem razão. Muito bonito. Ç.Ç_

_Hyoga: E triste... T.T_

_Ikki: Mas q bando de chorões... Meu irmão já acosntumei, e Nala é pisciana... Mas até tu, Hyoga?_

_Hyoga: Hei... Eu tb tenho coração, tá?_

_Ikki: ¬¬_

_Nala: Num acredito q meu mestre foi capaz disso!! Pq?? Pq?? Buááááá (abraçando Hyoga)_

_Hyoga (abraçando Nala): Nem eu... Pq...? T.T_

_Milo (puxa Hyoga pela orelha): Nem eu... Mas se for o Camus de verdade... Eu juro q enforco ele... Ç.Ç_

_Ikki: Oo Q seja... Vamo ver q q vai dar isso. Próximo capítulo, povo..._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Vingança e o Fim da Honra:_**

A porta do Jardim se abre, dando-nos visão para a destruição deixada. Os três espectros voltam para o templo, tendo de encarar a todos nós. Os olhos de Camus, mesmo que não tivessem mais o brilho de antes, transferiam a mesma seriedade de sempre, e mantinham-se em mim e Hyoga como se, mesmo cego, soubesse onde estávamos. Meus punhos tremiam, e meus dentes rangiam como nunca antes, coloquei-me de pé, sem tirar os olhos dele, a raiva era tanta...

-- Por que...? Por que?? Eu me recusava a acreditar que fosse você... Tudo o que me ensinou é exatamente o contrário do que está fazendo agora. Por que está tão diferente? – e erguendo minha voz – Você nos traiu! Abandonou a gente! Você que se tornou um lacaio de Hades por uma nova vida, não é mais meu mestre, não passa de um covarde!!

Nem mesmo Hyoga podia acreditar que eu pudesse demonstrar tanta agressividade, o soco que não defendeu o cravou de costas na parede, e ele caiu de joelhos. Não via nada a minha volta, mas o que dizem é que as expressões de todos eram de espanto, mas as de Saga e Shura, mesmo a de Camus, pareciam de compreensão e profunda tristeza.

Ergui-o pelos cabelos que lhe caíam ao lado dos ombros, e preparei-me para atacar com minhas garras, vendo pela primeira vez as suas lágrimas. Nunca, em todos os anos de treinamento, o vira chorar, e justo agora, que era ele o traidor, via-se no direito de derramar lágrimas diante de meus olhos. Eu o tinha como um pai, o via como um modelo de ser humano e Cavaleiro, e agora ele mostrava, na minha cara, que tudo isso fora por água abaixo... Mas minha mão tremeu, eu não era como ele, os sentimentos que eu tinha... Sempre deixava transbordar... Senti-me engasgada, sem poder terminar o que começara. Soltei-o, as lágrimas pingadas em seu rosto pareciam ser sentidas, não pelo tato, mas por seu cosmo, me afastei sem dar as costas, chorando.

-- Por que...?

Saga aproxima-se de Mu, com o rosário na mão, estende-o ao Cavaleiro.

-- É uma lembrança de Shaka, fique com ela.

Ele o toma nas mãos, os olhares e cosmos emanados não são nem um pouco amigáveis. Aiolia avança, mandando Mu sair do caminho. Com toda a sua fúria e poder, acerta os três, lançando-os longe.

-- Levantem!! Vamos! Façam o que fizeram com Shaka, os três de uma só vez! O que foi? Os traidores perderam a vontade? Vou acabar com vocês agora mesmo! Desculpem-se com Shaka no outro mundo!!

Seu golpe é detido. Mu ainda tenta entender o sentido da morte de Shaka, devia haver algo profundo por trás de tudo. Mas o Leão é impulsivo, e clama por vingança.

-- O gesto de Shaka pode até ter muitos outros significados, mas eu não posso ficar parado depois de ver a morte de um amigo. Se não vingar Shaka, então não serei um homem de verdade.

Ele ataca com tudo o que tem, mas seu "Relâmpago de Plasma" é facilmente detido nas mãos de Saga, mesmo estando em péssimas condições.

-- Aiolia, se eu pudesse, te deixaria vingá-lo, mas não podemos morrer agora. Só temos mais quatro horas para chegar até Atena. Quem ficar em nosso caminho, terá o mesmo destino de Shaka!

-- Muito bem! Então vocês não darão um passo a mais. Mataremos os três aqui mesmo.

Os olhares se voltam para o centro da casa de virgem.

-- Milo!

-- Meu irmão!

-- Nala, enxugue suas lágrimas e veja o destino que devem ter assassinos traidores como estes três.

-- Milo, você saiu de sua casa sem autorização? – censura Mu.

-- Chega de discussão! "AGULHA ESCARLATE!!"

Sem piedade, Milo atinge os três com 14 de seus golpes.

-- Rendição ou morte? Vocês sabem que a "Agulha Escarlate" dá ao adversário a oportunidade de refletir. Mas para vocês que já morreram, só uma resposta é aceitável. Peçam desculpas a Shaka no Além! "ANTARES!!"

-- Milo, saia daí!!

O cenário se abre e o espaço pode ser visto. As explosões dos planetas e estrelas atingem quase que em cheio o Cavaleiro. Ele sofreria todo o impacto se não fosse o aviso de Mu poucos segundos antes. Estavam os três de pé, mesmo depois de terem sofrido a "Rendição Divina" de Shaka, e terem se tornado quase como mortos vivos, depois dos ataques de Aiolia e de 14 golpes de Milo.

-- Mas como? O que os mantêm de pé depois de tudo isso? – pergunta-se Milo, ainda atordoado com a situação enquanto, com Saga à frente, a tríade toma novamente a posição da "Exclamação de Atena".

**Templo de Atena:**

Está diante de sua estátua, o vento sopra, e as pétalas das Árvores Gêmeas chegam ao templo, algumas pousam sobre as mãos da jovem Deusa.

-- As pétalas das árvores do jardim de Shaka... Você mandou para mim suas últimas palavras. O que desejava me dizer antes de morrer?

Ela lê os símbolos, escritos com o sangue do Cavaleiro: "A... ra... ya... shiki... Arayashiki!" Atena cai sobre os joelhos, cabeça baixa, voz trêmula. "Shaka... Agora entendo o motivo de sua morte, e posso tomar minha decisão!"

**Casa de Virgem:**

-- Nós já abrimos mão de tudo antes e utilizamos a "Exclamação de Atena", não teremos problemas em utilizá-la de novo. Vamos acabar com vocês do mesmo jeito que fizemos com Shaka!

-- Não está esquecendo de nada, Saga? – intervêm Aiolia.

-- Aqui também há três Cavaleiros de ouro. – completa Milo.

Eles tomam também a posição do ataque, com Mu à frente. Como ele mesmo dizia, dois ataques que se comparam a um pequeno Big Bang, ao mesmo tempo, não teria um poder duas ou três vezes, mas infinitamente maior, todo o Santuário viria abaixo. Mesmo assim, a tríade de espectros não voltava atrás.

-- Vocês ficaram, loucos?! – exclama Hyoga.

-- Parem! – pede Shun – Não percebem que vão reduzir tudo a pó?

-- Vocês todos são Cavaleiros de Atena! – diz Seiya – Não é possível, mesmo vocês que dizem estar do lado de Hades, não é possível que apelem para algo tão absurdo.

-- Vão jogar tudo para o alto? De que vai adiantar se ninguém sobreviver? – tenta Shiryu.

Mas eu, assistindo à tudo aquilo, tentando achar uma saída, sem êxito, só consegui correr para o lado de meu irmão, implorando:

-- Milo... Pare com isso! Vocês enlouqueceram! Por favor pára!

-- Saia daqui, Nala, você e seus amigos. Sem uma armadura de ouro, serão pulverizados. Eu é que peço, Nala, salve sua vida.

Duas "Exclamações de Atena" são liberadas. Igualmente poderosas, se equilibram no centro do campo, formando uma enorme bola de energia dourada. Qualquer um dos lados que se desconcentrasse, por menos de um segundo que fosse, seria varrido com todo o poder dos dois golpes. Era inconcebível, e eu não aceitaria aquele ato de insanidade. Atirei-me no meio de campo de batalha, elevando meu cosmo o máximo que podia.

-- NALA!! – gritava Hyoga – O que ta fazendo?!

-- Nala, quer ser desintegrada? Saia daí!! – pedia meu irmão.

Até mesmo Camus venceu a falta dos sentidos quando percebeu a cena.

-- Você é que está louca agora, Nala. Pare com isso agora mesmo!

-- Não me dê ordens Camus! Não importa que eu não tenha uma armadura e um cosmo como os dos Cavaleiros dourados, eu não vou permitir que destruam tudo. Eu morro aqui se for preciso!!

Hyoga corre para o meu lado, seguido de Shun, Shiryu e Seiya. Estão prontos para me ajudar, mesmo sendo Cavaleiros de bronze, não permitiríamos o avanço das tropas de Hades. Com os cosmos elevados ao ápice, mesmo nossas armaduras trincadas brilham como as de ouro, e nossa união consegue lançar aos céus toda a energia dos dois golpes. O Santuário não é destruído, apesar do grande tremor sentido, mas a casa de Virgem termina de desabar sobre nossas cabeças, soterrando a todos.

--

_Milo: NALA!! Cadê minha irmãzinha?? Cadê?? Eu vou matar esses três!! Eu vou te enforcar, Camus!! Pq...? Ç.Ç_

_Aiolia: Eu tb vou trucidar esses três... Ñ acredito q puderam fazer isso..._

_Mu: Calma, gente... Vamos achar os Cavs de bronze... Deve ter um pq disso tudo..._

_Milo: Ñ QUERO SABER!! Quero a Nala de volta!!_

_Kanon: Gente, calma... É só a fic..._

_Milo e Aiolia: CALA A BOCA, KANON!!_

_Mu: O.O_

_Kanon: ¬¬ Vcs q sabem... Vamos pro próximo capítulo... Er... Na próxima postagem u.u_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A Decisão de Atena:_**

Atena chama por Kanon, ainda está à frente da estátua. Pede-lhe para buscar o que Saga escondera sob o assento do Grande Mestre há 16 anos. Kanon se exalta em pensamentos: "Saga? Há 16 anos? Não pode ser..."

--

Mu, Aiolia e Milo se erguem dos escombros, mas por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam nos encontrar. Era meu irmão quem chorava agora.

-- Não pode ser... Nala, por que? Não pode estar morta... Não...

-- Milo...

Há movimento nos destroços, debaixo deles, Saga se levanta mais uma vez, fazendo os olhos de Milo brilharem de ódio, como que tingidos de sangue.

-- Maldito! Como pode estar vivo? Os Cavaleiros de bronze... Minha irmã... Estão todos mortos e você ainda vive?! Morra desgraçado!!

Mas antes que pudesse atingi-lo, uma voz de longe o impede.

-- Esperem! Vocês não devem mais levantar a mão contra Saga, Shura e Camus. Quero que os tragam para o templo de Atena.

-- O que? Mas eles querem matá-la! – retruca Milo.

-- Eu sei... Mas preciso falar com Saga.

Eles não têm como desobedecer às ordens de Atena, procuram pelos outros dois e os levam até a Deusa. Pelo menos seria difícil levantarem a mão contra ela com os três dourados estando por perto. Chegando ao templo, soltam os três espectros, deixando-os cair, mas ao sentirem a presença de Atena, parecem hesitantes. Ela se volta para Kanon.

-- Entregue para ele.

Ele se aproxima com um baú nas mãos, o qual abre diante dos olhos de seu irmão. Era uma adaga dourada, e Kanon o manda pegá-la.

-- Mas... Isso é...

-- Sim, Saga... Há 16 anos você substituiu o Grande Mestre e tentou me matar com esta adaga, quando eu era apenas um bebê.

-- Atena... Por que?

-- Evidentemente, Saga, agora estou pedindo que tire minha vida.

-- O que? Mas...

-- Não hesite, Saga. Assim seu sofrimento vai terminar.

Ela segura suas mãos, e aproxima a adaga de seu pescoço. O sangue escorre, todos a sua volta se tomam de espanto e desespero. Mu é o único que tenta manter a calma, enquanto Saga, de joelhos, se põe a chorar, chamando por Atena. Aiolia, com sua impulsividade, procura vingança atacando Shura, e Milo, ainda inconformado e com os olhos cheios d'água, aperta o quanto pode a garganta de Camus.

-- Por que, Camus? Você era meu amigo...

--

-- Nala! Nala, onde você está?

Todos já haviam saído debaixo dos pilares derrubados, menos eu. Mas podia ouvir, ainda que parecesse tão longe, a voz de Hyoga, e pude responder com meu cosmo. Ele retirou a pilha de concreto, ajudando-me a sair. O sangue escorria por minha testa e a respiração era ofegante.

-- Nala... Você é louca...

-- Olha só... quem fala. – disse com voz rouca – Quem se atirou junto?

-- O cosmo de Atena... Desapareceu... – Seiya não piscava.

-- Temos que correr. Hyoga, você pode cuidar dela.

-- Mas que idéia, Shiryu... Até parece que eu vou ficar aqui.

Levantei-me, mesmo que com dificuldade, Hyoga não escondia a preocupação quando olhava para mim. Mas não me preocupei com isso, e os segui na corrida até o templo de Atena.

**Castelo de Hades:**

**  
**O sapo procura novamente por Radamanthys, trazendo a notícia de que Atena tirara a própria vida com a adaga dourada. "Por que?" – pergunta a si mesmo, "Por que tiraria a própria vida?" – tal idéia o preocupa. Pandora o esperava, e o Sapo já predizia o quanto ela poderia ser terrível perante a desobediência de Radamanthys.

-- Sapo... Você não contou a Pandora que...

-- Imagine. De qualquer forma, ela o está esperando. Vamos, senhor, vamos. – disse com ar falso, e saiu aos saltos.

Ele entra na sala onde se encontra a jovem. Ajoelha-se respeitosamente.

-- Radamanthys... Por que enviou os espectros sem minha autorização?

Sua voz é sempre calma e mansa, de uma forma misteriosa e assustadora.

-- Bem... Minha senhora... Eu...

-- Você quis desobedecer a sua majestade, Hades?

-- Não... Ao contrário... Eu tinha boas intenções. Mas algo me preocupa, senhora. Por que Atena se matou? Haveria algum motivo para isso?

Ela não para, por um segundo, de deslizar os dedos delicadamente pelas cordas da harpa. Com tais palavras de Radamanthys, um brilho emana da nota recém tocada, e o espectro sofre, prostrado ao chão.

-- Aah! Espere... Eu imploro, perdoe-me, senhora! Aaaaaah!!

-- Eu apenas transmito as ordens de sua majestade. Todo aquele que o desobedece merece ser castigado com a morte. Mas você é um dos três juízes que julgam os mortos no submundo... Seria uma pena matá-lo dessa forma. Desta vez está perdoado. Mas não volte a se rebelar, entendeu?

-- Sim, minha senhora... Muito obrigado por sua piedade...

Outro espectro aparece à porta, anunciando a chegada de Saga, Shura e Camus, que traziam consigo o corpo de Atena. Ela manda que os faça entrar, mas Radamanthys, ainda no chão, pressente algo de errado.

--


	14. Chapter 14

**_Verdades, Arrependimento e Armaduras Renascidas:_**

Estamos aos pés da estátua de Atena, onde nada mais restara além de seu sangue. Seiya cai de joelhos, aos prantos, os outros estavam ao seu lado, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada além de olhar fixo para o chão.

-- Droga... Não chegamos a tempo... Que espécie de Cavaleiros nós somos? Não pudemos fazer nada para impedir sua morte... Nada...

-- Seiya...

-- Tem razão – diz Shiryu – Nunca me senti tão impotente como agora.

-- Vocês já acabaram com a choradeira?

A voz imponente e firme vinha da entrada do templo, para onde voltamos rapidamente nossos olhares.

-- Atena está morta... Mas a verdadeira guerra está apenas no começo...

Era alto, devia ter quase 1,90m, magro e forte, pose ereta, cabeça erguida. Os olhos púrpuras e profundos eram como um enigma, bem desenhados, traziam, sobre eles, as mesmas marcas de Mu, como costume do povo de Lemuria. Os cabelos caiam-lhe revoltosos até abaixo dos quadris, de um verde musgo ímpar e belo.

-- Quem é você?

-- Essa voz... Shion! – exclama Shiryu, antes de nos explicar quem era aquele homem.

-- Já que estão tão certos de que não há mais esperanças, saiam daqui!

-- Como é? – exclama Seiya, ainda ressentido.

-- Como pode dizer isso, se foi você quem invadiu este Santuário para matar Atena? – censura Shun.

-- Vamos vingar Atena! – afirma Hyoga.

Avançamos contra ele, mas nem os cinco juntos são suficientes para tirar sua calma. Ele apenas ergue os braços, e uma grande energia nos atira longe.

-- Acalmem-se, crianças!! – e aproximando-se depois – Acho que já é hora de vocês saberem o verdadeiro propósito da morte de Atena, e de Shaka, assim como a verdade sobre nós, que voltamos como espectros.

Ele ajoelha-se diante da poça de sangue, pondo suas mão sobre ela. De seus olhos brotam lágrimas, que nos deixam cada vez mais confusos. Estava contra nós, ou do nosso lado?

-- Então, Shion, é nosso inimigo ou aliado? Responda!

-- Já não disse para se acalmarem? Vocês realmente acham que qualquer um de nós se aliaria a Hades?

-- Como é? – Seiya não sabe mais o que pensar.

-- Você é surdo? Nós somos Cavaleiros de Atena, jamais a mataríamos, nem em troca da vida eterna! Precisávamos chegar a Atena por causa disto...

Ele ergue as mãos, banhadas de sangue, e o lança contra a estátua. Um imenso brilho emana dela, fazendo-a desaparecer, ou é o que parece. Ela encolhera, estava aos nossos pés, uma estatueta brilhante que cabia em nossas mãos.

-- Esta é a armadura sagrada de Atena, que volta à vida depois de 243 anos. Assim como seus trajes precisam de sangue para reviver, a armadura de Atena precisa do sangue dela, mas só eu sabia disso. Diante de Hades, Atena não tem como vencer sem sua armadura, temos que entregá-la para Saori.

Olhei para ele, com a voz trêmula diante das revelações, meu coração começava a doer.

-- Shion... Quer dizer que... Quando vieram para cá...

-- Hades sabia que teríamos facilidade para atravessar as doze casas, por isso, quando estávamos mortos, ele nos propôs levarmos a ele a cabeça de Atena e, em troca, receberíamos a vida eterna. Nós fingimos aceitar sua proposta, para que pudéssemos vir ao Santuário avisar Atena sobre sua armadura. Mas tínhamos que fazer de tudo para que acreditassem que éramos traidores. Os espectros nos vigiavam, e nos eliminariam se descobrissem nossas verdadeiras intenções. Tudo estaria perdido se isso acontecesse, por isso, Saga, Shura, Camus, eles se utilizaram até mesmo da técnica proibida por Atena. Vocês conseguem imaginar o que eles sentiram neste momento?

"Você nos traiu! Abandonou a gente!", "um lacaio de Hades", "não é mais meu mestre, não passa de um covarde!!", "Não me dê ordens Camus!" Aquelas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça... Não fui capaz de entender, e só o fiz sofrer ainda mais com minha falta de sentimentos. Podia sentir seu rosto em meu punho, seus cabelos entre meus dedos. Apoiei-me de costas ao pilar.

-- Que foi que eu fiz...? Que foi que eu disse...? Ele nunca nos traiu, e eu xinguei ele daquele jeito... Eu sou um monstro...

-- Monstro? Isso só mostra o quanto você o admira... Mas não muda o quanto o arrasou. Imagino-me ouvindo tais palavras pela voz de Mu... Camus é mesmo muito forte ao controlar os próprios sentimentos.

-- E agora... O que a gente faz? – pergunta Seiya, ainda perdido.

-- Agora...? Como Grande Mestre eu ordeno, partam imediatamente para o castelo de Hades e matem o desgraçado!!

-- O que?

-- Eu já disse, a verdadeira batalha começa agora. Atena e Shaka não estão fora de combate...

-- Hã? Como assim?

Mas antes que ele possa tentar explicar, uma dor intensa atravessa seu corpo, e ele cai de joelhos.

-- Shion! O que aconteceu?

-- As doze horas de vida que Hades nos deu estão acabando... Tenho pouco tempo antes que meu corpo se torne cinzas... Mas antes, tenho algo mais a fazer. – disse, erguendo mais uma vez as mãos cheias de sangue.

O sangue de Atena é lançado em nossa direção, respingando em nossas armaduras. Um poderoso brilho toma conta delas, dando-lhes um desenho novo, completamente restauradas, eram ainda mais próximas em poder das armaduras douradas. Tínhamos agora que ir para o castelo de Hades, seguindo o rastro dos cosmos deixados por Mu, Milo e Aiolia. Shion volta a sofrer com o fim próximo, mas não aceita nossa ajuda.

-- Não se preocupem comigo... – e estendendo a armadura para Seiya – levem-na para Saori. Eu a deixo em suas mãos, jovens defensores de Atena.

Antes que eu partisse, porém, ele se põe novamente de pé, olhando para mim, os outros já haviam seguido. Aproxima-se, levanta meu queixo com o indicador, como que para ver melhor meu rosto, parece preocupado.

-- Uma bela e delicada criança como você... Lutando contra aqueles imundos espectros... Seu amigo parecia preocupado.

-- Amigo?

-- O Cisne.

-- Não sou tão delicada quanto pareço, o Tigre Dentes-de-sabre representa a coragem e força de espírito. – e dando-lhe as costas, mas ainda olhando para ele, antes de partir – Além disso, tenho que me redimir dos terríveis atos e palavras que tive há pouco menos de uma hora.

-- Como cobra a própria honra e força espiritual essa garota que você escolheu, Anany... – diz, pouco depois de minha partida.

Está a olhar o Santuário, que se desmoronava sem o cosmo de Atena, quando uma voz conhecida e amiga soa no silêncio da madrugada.

-- Então... os Cavaleiros de bronze acabaram indo para aquele lugar.

-- Eu sinto muito...

-- Não há como detê-los, agora, tudo depende do Arayashiki...

Eles sabiam que deveríamos alcançar um cosmo como o deles, ou ainda além. Dohko, porém, acreditava que, depois de tantas batalhas e milagres que conseguíramos, nem mesmo o Arayashiki era impossível. Nós não sabíamos ainda de nada. O que seria, afinal, "Arayashiki"? Qual era o significado desta última palavra, deixada por Shaka?

-- Ah... Dohko, eu gostaria de ter mais tempo para podermos conversar.

-- Por que a pressa? Nós nos encontraremos em breve.

-- Tem razão... Já esperei por 243 anos... não há pressa.

Dohko sentara-se nos escombros, de costas para o amigo e na frente dele. Sem olhar para trás, apenas baixou a cabeça ao sentir que Shion desaparecia por completo, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. "Até nos encontrarmos de novo... Adeus, Amigo". Levantou-se, olhando para o lado.

-- Vamos, Kanon...

-- Às suas ordens.

Um último brilho do cosmo de Shion paira no ar, e pousa sobre a palma da mão de Dohko, que com olhar sereno cerra o punho, guardando-o para si.

--

_Nala: Ñ acredito... Ñ acredito q pude dizer aquilo... Q pude desconfiar do mestre... Nhai, q burra!! T.T_

_Ikki: Lá vai ela de novo..._

_Hyoga: Cala a boca, Ikki, como vc é chato._

_Nala (amuada num canto): ..._

_Hyoga (chateado do lado dela): ..._

_Shun: É... A coisa tá ficando feia..._

_Seiya: Ah, gente... Olha pelo lado positivo. Ñ dá pra ficar pior._

_Shiryu: Fica quieto, Seiya. -.-_

_Seiya: Q foi q eu disse? O.o_

_Shiryu: Vc ñ sabe q sempre q se diz isso as coisas conseguem pioram? u.u_

_Seiya: O.o_

_Ikki: Isso lá é verdade... Bom... Pelo menos temos um descanço mental de um post..._

_Shun: É... Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal. Agora deixa eu ver se animo um pouco aqueles dois..._


	15. Chapter 15

**_No Castelo de Hades:_**

Com um pano enrolado em seus braços, Saga se apresenta a Pandora, enquanto Shura e Camus ajoelham-se respeitosamente. Eles haviam trazido o corpo de Atena, como combinado.

-- Parabéns... Vocês cumpriram com o trato. Agora, desenrolem o pano e me mostrem o corpo de Atena.

-- Antes disso... – diz Saga. – Queremos saber uma coisa.

-- O que é?

-- Hades nos dará mesmo a vida eterna, como combinado?

-- Hum... É claro, sua majestade possui um coração bondoso, e não faltaria com sua palavra.

-- Então... Queremos mostrar o corpo de Atena diretamente para ele.

-- O que? – exclama a jovem, pela primeira vez erguendo a voz. – Não... Hades é um Deus, ele não aparece diante de mortais. Se eu o vir por vocês já é o suficiente. Vamos desenrolem o pano!

Eles nada respondem, deixando-a ainda mais apreensiva.

-- Sapo! Desenrole o pano!

Ele a obedece imediatamente, esperando também uma trapaça dos três. "Mas o que é isso?!" grita. No pano havia apenas o sangue da Deusa, não havia sinal de seu corpo.

-- Onde está o corpo?

-- Não sabemos. – responde Saga – Ela deve ter ido se juntar a sua majestade no Mundo dos Mortos.

Sapo avança contra os Cavaleiros, querendo castigá-los pela falta de respeito para com sua senhora, mas é cravado na parede junto com uma crosta de gelo sem ao menos saber de onde veio o ataque. Ao mesmo tempo, Shura avança até Pandora, segurando-a pelo braço e pondo a mão próxima ao seu pescoço, como uma faca.

-- Você sabe que possuo a Excalibur neste braço, poço decapitá-la quando bem entender.

-- Mesmo sendo nossa inimiga, não queremos ser violentos com uma mulher, portanto, se quer continuar inteira, leve-nos até Hades.

-- Então, quer dizer que todo o comportamento de vocês até agora foi para nos enganar... Mas não estão se esquecendo de nada?

Um raio de luz penetra pela clarabóia do teto, anunciando a alvorada. Saga, Shura e Camus caem numa dor profunda. A vida que lhes fora concedida estava chegando ao fim, e eles não podiam fazer mais nada.

-- Ingratos!! Tudo o que fizeram foi graças à vida que Hades lhes deu. Os que esquecem sua generosidade sofrem eternamente no inferno! Mas respondam a uma pergunta, e eu pedirei que ele seja piedoso: Onde está Atena?

-- Mesmo sendo uma Deusa, ela possuía um corpo humano... O único lugar para onde vão os mortos é o Submundo!

Pandora parecia inquieta agora, suava frio, e parou um segundo para pensar. Se o que Saga dizia era mesmo verdade, e tendo Atena preferido tirar a própria vida, então era possível que ela tivesse ido ao Mundo dos Mortos para atacar diretamente sua majestade. Vira-se para outro espectro que estava ali.

-- Estas são minhas ordens! Avise todos os espectros para abandonarem o castelo de Hades e partirem para o Mundo dos Mortos imediatamente, e lá assumam a posição de defesa já estabelecida!

-- Sim! – diz, e parte imediatamente.

Pandora chega a uma porta lateral, do outro lado uma escadaria em espiral que desce indefinidamente, como um poço sem fundo. "Não vai ser como ela quer. No Mundo dos Mortos, cerca de cem espectros a esperarão. Ela será morta antes de chegar a Hades. Atena não pode fazer nada sozinha."

-- Senhora Pandora, será que eu poderia dar uma lição nestes três?

-- Faça o que quiser com eles, Zelos... Mas não se atrase, o castelo será destruído, e você morrerá soterrado se ficar.

--

Por mais que atacassem, mesmo unidos, eram sempre derrubados pelo Juiz do Submundo. Radamanthys os olhava com desprezo. Mu, Milo e Aiolia tentam se levantar e partir para o ataque mais uma vez, mas é inútil.

-- Quantas vezes terei de derrubá-los até que entendam? Seus golpes não são nada para mim. Este castelo é a fronteira entre os dois mundos, e aqueles que aqui chegam sem jurar lealdade a sua majestade tem seu poder reduzido a menos de um décimo! Mas mesmo que estivessem com seu poder total, não seriam páreos para mim.

Ele ergue Aiolia pelo pescoço, diante do abismo, e ameaça jogá-lo. Suas mãos são impedidas, e ele é trazido de volta. A corrente se estendia até a torre mais próxima, de onde os quatro Cavaleiros e eu saltamos para tomar frente ao combate. Olhei a minha volta, e o mundo agora desabava sobre minha cabeça.

-- Este... Lugar... Estas paredes, o abismo.

Ele se aproximou: "Ora, mais cinco ratinhos que resolveram me incomodar..." Ergui os olhos para ele, alto, sério, com uma Surplice sombria e demoníaca e sobrancelhas grossas sobre seus olhos cheios de maldade.

-- É você... Aquilo... Não foi só um pesadelo!

-- Quer dizer que já nos vimos num sonho? Interessante, acho que vou começar por você então... Damas primeiro.

Ele avança para mim, enquanto tomo rapidamente posição defesa. Milo se levanta com todas as suas forças: "Tire as mãos dela desgraçado!!" Radamanthys volta um golpe certeiro e rápido contra ele, derrubando-o de novo: "Maldito covarde!! Aproveita-se da barreira imposta por Hades para se gabar de sua falsa força!" – replico. Estávamos prontos para lutar, mas seu poder parecia gigantesco, com um só movimento podia criar ondas capazes de arrastar a todos nós. Os Cavaleiros de ouro, porém, se puseram na nossa frente, pedindo-nos que seguíssemos caminho. Com um golpe de Radamanthys, foram uma vez mais ao chão, mas ainda pediam que deixássemos o inimigo com eles.

-- Milo!! Milo, não posso fazer isso... Não posso seguir desse jeito. Me deixa ficar com você, me deixa te ajudar!

-- Irmã... Por favor, me escute, estou tão feliz de vê-la uma vez mais... Se pudesse, preferia que você nem tivesse vindo para cá... Mas vocês tem que ajudar Saga, Shura e Camus. Vá em frente, Nala, confie em nós...

De cabeça baixa, escondendo as lágrimas, senti minha mão ser solta pela de Milo, como se fosse a última vez que teria o calor de seu cosmo. Afastei-me, sem perceber que algo havia de diferente na energia que vinha dele, só em seus pensamentos estava a resposta: "Irmã, deixo para você minha herança... As agulhas do Escorpião são suas, use-as bem. Adeus..."

Cruzamos a porta, o abismo acompanhava as escadas que subíamos, tudo era escuro e tenebroso. Três golpes foram lançados contra a "Máxima Precaução" de Radamanthys, os mais poderosos de cada um dos Cavaleiros dourados, e a energia cósmica que chegou até nós fez com que parássemos.

A explosão chegou aos meus ouvidos junto com o frio que me percorreu a espinha e tomou conta de todo o meu corpo. Por alguns segundos estive paralisada, minhas pernas fraquejaram e o chão pareceu sumir. Minha respiração acelerada, o coração batendo como se quisesse sair pela boca... Num impulso desesperado, virei para correr pelo caminho que há pouco percorrera, e o nó em minha garganta obrigou-me a gritar:

-- MILO!!

Senti as mãos de Hyoga impedindo-me de passar.

-- ME SOLTA! Preciso ver meu irmão!

Mas a passagem não me foi permitida. Olhei para ele, desesperada, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Seus olhos eram apenas de ressentimento, eu via que ele podia me entender, não queria que eu visse a cena que deveria ter se formado no campo de batalha que deixáramos para trás. Ele me trouxe para perto de si, abraçou-me ternamente, enquanto eu aceitava o aconchego de seus braços, e chorava como há muito não fazia.

-- Você não precisa vir, Nala. Deixe isso com a gente, seu irmão não ia querer o mesmo destino para você.

-- Eu preciso. – disse, ainda com a voz trêmula de choro – Por Milo. Que tipo de Amazona eu seria se abandonasse meus amigos e meus ideais numa hora dessas?

Um tremor pareceu passar pelo seu corpo, como um medo que lhe gelasse o coração, e seu abraço se estreitou. Sua voz saiu abafada e amedrontada.

-- Nala...

--

"Milo... Não vai ser em vão. Eu juro, acabarei com os planos de Hades, por você, meu irmão...".

Chegamos ao topo, estávamos na clarabóia da sala central. Podíamos ver Saga, Shura e Camus, caídos, sem forças, e aquele Sapo asqueroso, pisando em Camus como se fosse lixo. Quebramos o teto, e minha primeira reação foi voar para cima dele, foi só um chute, e o cravei na parede, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

-- Ora, sua fedelha, como ousa? Sabe o que vai te acontecer?

-- Cala a boca... Não to de bom humor, então é melhor dobrar a língua!

Soltei-o, dando-lhe as costas para ajudar Camus. Enquanto Seiya e Shun estavam com Saga e Shiryu com Shura, Hyoga estava ao meu lado.

-- Hyoga... Nala...

-- Mestre Camus.

-- Camus... – disse, pondo-me de joelhos, com as mãos no chão e a cabeça baixa – como posso pedir desculpas? Tudo o que eu disse... O que eu fiz... Eu pensei que... Não, não interessa o que pensei, foi horrível. Me perdoe, por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa... Mas... Me perdoe...

Ele pôs a mão trêmula sobre meu rosto, Hyoga o segurava sentado, sorriu para mim, com os olhos cheios d'água.

-- Nala... Não importa o que você disse ou fez, estou feliz que saiba que não traímos vocês... Um mestre de verdade nunca abandona seus discípulos. E vocês, são mais do que isso para mim... São como meus filhos.

Não tive como me conter, o abracei aos prantos, sabendo que seria a última vez, aliviada com o perdão, feliz por suas palavras, triste pela partida.

-- Mestre... Obrigada!

Seus corpos desaparecem diante de nós, viram poeira no ar, mas o que nunca desapareceria seriam as lembranças, a certeza de que, nesta época, viveram Cavaleiros fies a Atena mesmo depois da morte, capazes de tudo para defender seus ideais. Seus espíritos nos guiariam sempre, e só nos espelhando neles seríamos Cavaleiros dignos de proteger a justiça e a Terra.

Mas havia ainda alguém que merecia uma última lição, e ele estava diante de nós, incitando-nos a lutar: "Já terminaram de se despedir? Vamos, podem atacar os cinco juntos que não serão inimigos para mim!" Eu e Hyoga tomamos a frente, lado a lado, com o olhar mais frio que já desferíramos.

-- É justo que você saiba. Camus, a quem você esteve pisoteando há pouco, é nosso mestre!

-- Que? Não to entendendo! Homem de verdade fala alto. Seja macho!

-- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!"

Meu ataque o jogou longe novamente, não podia mais agüentar a petulância daquele ser nojento.

-- Menininha arrogante... Espere, esse frio... O que o garoto estava dizendo? Camus era...

-- Nosso mestre... – completou o rapaz, ainda com ar sério.

-- Seu... Mestre...? Aaah...?

O cosmo de Hyoga se eleva ao máximo, criando um frio gigantesco. Eu apenas assisto, era hora de ensiná-lo com o que estava brincando.

-- Mestre... Este ataque é nosso presente de despedida para você. "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!"

Ele literalmente voa, tenta correr para pedir ajuda, covardemente.

-- Senhora Pandora... Ajude...

Mas seu corpo se desfaz em cristais de gelo, e desaparece no ar.

Corremos até a escada, encontrando a jovem que há pouco começara a descer. Tentamos fazê-la esperar, mas ela apenas olhou para o rosto de Shun, com ar enigmático, e continuou a descer. "Quem diria, encontrar um rosto tão familiar...".

--

Um poderoso cosmo se manifesta às nossas costas, um cosmo que conhecêramos há pouco. Radamanthys ainda estava vivo.

-- Hum... Agora que me livrei daqueles três, vou acabar com vocês!

-- O que? Você derrotou Mu, Milo e Aiolia? – espanta-se Seiya.

-- Sim, e os lancei no abismo da morte, vivos entre os mortos, e sob a vontade de Hades, vão sofrer seu pior castigo, huhuhu. Agora é a vez de vocês.

-- Desgraçado... Vamos acabar com você!

-- Hahaha! Pouco me importa se são cinco ou cem, nem os Cavaleiros de ouro foram páreos para mim, o que acham que podem fazer?

Meu punhos se abriram, liberei meu cosmo, junto com minhas garras, com o olhar cheio de raiva.

-- Não importa o que você diga, vou vingar Mu e Aiolia. Vou vingar meu irmão!

Ele desvia facilmente de meu ataque. Mesmo assim, parece surpreso.

-- Como conseguiram tanta mobilidade? Zelos não era dos espectros mais fracos, e aqui até os Cavaleiros de ouro tiveram uma atuação lamentável!

Mas quando viu nossas armaduras, intactas, emanando poder, entendeu.

-- Hum... Vocês receberam sangue divino...

-- Chega de tanto pensar! Vamos acabar com você aqui mesmo! – grita Seiya, avançando para cima dele.

Um brilho o atinge em cheio, levando-o ao chão. Mas Radamanthys não fizera nada. Nem ele esperava que sua tropa ainda estivesse no castelo de Hades, e fora o homem chamado Valentine que derrubara o garoto.

-- Pff... O senhor não precisa lutar contra esses garotos que nem chegam aos pés de nossos soldados.

Eram espectros sob o comando de Radamanthys, que não iriam para o Mundo das Trevas sem seu consentimento mesmo que fossem punidos por isso. Porém, as tropas dos outros dois juízes, Minos e Aiacos, já estavam a caminho. O comandante então ordena que partam, sem chegarem depois dos outros dois grupos, e que protejam Hades e matem Atena.

Seiya parte novamente para cima de Radamanthys, sendo interceptado por Valentine, que se oferece para acabar com o Cavaleiro enquanto seu comandante segue para o Mundo dos Mortos. Ele ataca mais uma vez, e o resultado é o mesmo que anteriormente. Outros espectros surgem atrás de mim, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun, atacando-nos da mesma forma. Eles partem, deixando-nos para morrer com a destruição do castelo. Mas quando Valentine se atira no poço, Seiya salta junto, segurando-se nele, e desaparece na escuridão.

--

Desapareceram completamente, todos eles. Então, aquele poço era a porta de entrada para o Mundo dos Mortos... Se era mesmo assim, tudo o que tínhamos que fazer era pular também. Parecia simples, mas...

-- Esperem!!

Olhamos para trás, a voz grave e autoritária era de um homem jovem, que pensávamos ser desconhecido. Shiryu, porém, reconhece seu cosmo e voz.

-- Mestre ancião! Dohko de Libra!

Vestia a armadura de Libra, mas era completamente diferente daquele mestre que conhecíamos, de estatura média, cabelos volumosos e castanhos, olhos verdes e cheios de vida.

-- Vocês estão querendo morrer?

-- O que?

-- Os espectros são protegidos pela vontade de Hades, podendo ir e vir do Mundo dos Mortos livremente. Mas para qualquer outro humano, cair neste buraco é morte certa.

-- Mas então... Seiya... – amedronta-se Shun.

-- Sim... Ele deve estar morto. A não ser...

-- A não ser...?

-- Se ele atingiu, inconscientemente, o Arayashiki durante a queda, ele poderá chegar vivo ao Mundo dos Mortos.

-- Arayashiki? – pergunto curiosa.

-- São as últimas palavras de Shaka, escritas nas pétalas.

-- Não são suas últimas palavras... Ele pedia, através delas, que Atena tomasse sua decisão.

-- Que decisão?

-- Hades quer dominar o mundo com trevas, mas só sairá do Submundo se a superfície estiver totalmente sob seu poder. Por isso, para vencê-lo, Atena deve ir até o Mundo das Trevas enfrentá-lo. Mas mesmo para ela, não é simples chegar até este mundo... Quando morremos, vamos para lá, mas perdemos o livre arbítrio e ficamos sob as vontades de Hades, como simples marionetes. Só há uma forma de se chegar ao seu reino sem estar sob suas regras, e é despertando o Arayashiki, é o que chamamos de oitavo sentido.

-- Como assim? Existe um oitavo sentido?

-- Sim. No Budismo, Arayashiki quer dizer fonte, ou algo oculto. Shaka é tido como o homem mais próximo de Deus porque era o único desperto para o Arayashiki. É a energia cósmica que temos na fonte da nossa vida.

Agora entendíamos, aquela energia, mais escondida do que o sétimo sentido, que só é desperta, na maioria das vezes, depois da morte e perda dos outros sete sentidos, havia sido desperta por Shaka e Atena, para que pudessem ir ao mundo dos mortos confrontar Hades diretamente. Se queríamos ajudar Atena e enfrentar Hades, tínhamos também que despertar o Arayashiki.

-- Pensando bem... Vocês, como Cavaleiros de bronze, sempre fizeram milagres,desenvolveram o sétimo sentido e confrontaram inimigos muito mais poderosos. É possível que consigam alcançar o oitavo sentido.

Resolvemos, então, saltar pelo poço que nos levaria ao Mundo dos Mortos, intensificando ao máximo nossos cosmos para chegarmos lá vivos. Hyoga segura minha mão, olhando sempre para frente.

-- Tem certeza, Nala?

-- É claro, tanto quanto você.

Saltamos, guiados por Dohko, com nossos cosmo elevados ao extremo. Se conseguíssemos, logo acordaríamos no Submundo, e ainda poderíamos agir livremente, se não, estaríamos mortos. Era tudo ou nada, mas tínhamos que nos arriscar, queríamos fazê-lo.

--

_Nala: É agora... Nossas batalhas finalmente começarão, por Atena, por nossos aliados, pelas memórias daqueles q se foram, lutando e queimando seus cosmos até o fim por Atena e pelo amor pela Terra. _

_Hyoga: Sim. Novamente lutaremos até o fim por nossos ideais. Q os espectros nos esperem, pois atingiremos o 8º sntido p/ combatê-los no mundo dos mortos._

_Shun: Não desistiremos, ñ temeremos nada me nosso caminho._

_Shiryu: Faremos os espectros conhecerem o verdadeiro poder dos calorosos cosmos dos Caveleiros de Atena._

_Dohko: Sim... Aqueles que ficarão no lugar dos Cavaleiros dourados já estão prontos p/ nos substituir. Estou orgulhoso dessa nova geração._

_Nala: Agora, rumo ao Inferno!! Não percam as acirradas batalhas no submundo de Hades. Se divirtam c/ o próximo capítulo _


	16. Chapter 16

**_Atravessando o Aqueronte:_**

Um par de olhos se abre na escuridão do local, a estatueta ainda em suas mãos, ouve uma voz conhecida.

-- Seiya!

-- Hum...? Shun? Onde estamos?

-- Seiya, então você conseguiu despertar inconscientemente o Arayashiki, e chegou vivo ao Mundo dos Mortos?

-- Arayashiki...? Do que ce ta falando?

Foi tão impulsivo em se atirar no poço, que sequer tivera a oportunidade de ouvir as explicações de Dohko. Shun teve de dizer cada detalhe, enquanto andavam sempre em frente. Encontram um arco de pedra trabalhada, um portal de entrada para o Submundo. Em sua parte superior, palavras em grego clássico, as quais Andrômeda traduzia como se fosse seu primeiro idioma: "Aquele que por aqui passar, deixa para trás toda a esperança".

-- Quer dizer que temos que abandonar todas as nossas esperanças? Mas isso é horrível...

-- Ei, Shun, nós somos os Cavaleiros da esperança, lembra? Não a deixaremos para trás nunca. Certo?

Acenou positivamente, seguindo com seu amigo. Mais adiante, uma margem se avistava, e tão grande era a quantidade de água, sem que pudessem ver o lado oposto, que Pégaso pensou ser um mar. Foi Shun, porém, quem percebeu o fluxo, que criava uma corrente para um único lado, paralelo à linha da margem, era um imenso rio.

Seiya olha para os lados, uma visão sombria é a única que se pode ter neste mundo, mas nada comparável às imagens que chegavam aos seus olhos. Milhares de pessoas, sem roupas, largadas como doentes e fracos, erguiam as mãos para cima, ou aos olhos, que não mais tinham lágrimas para derramar, e suplicavam, em voz chorosa, sem serem atendidos, num murmúrio de lamento que gelava os ossos. Mas ainda que tentasse chamar por eles, não podiam ouvir o Cavaleiro, que mantinha os olhos sem piscar, numa expressão embasbacada.

-- Essas são as almas de pessoas que viveram suas vidas sem sentido...

A voz vinha do interior do rio, um homem se aproximava numa canoa. Remava rumo à margem, vestindo uma Surplice cujo capacete escondia-lhe os olhos, e continua a falar, como se não fosse de pessoas, mas de coisas sem importância, se divertindo com o sofrimento alheio.

-- As pessoas que nada fizeram de bom ou ruim em suas vidas não podem ir para o paraíso nem para o inferno. Por isso ficam presas a esta margem do Aqueronte... Por toda a eternidade.

-- Quem é esse cara? – pergunta Seiya, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-- Eu sou Caronte, de Aqueronte, o Espectro que guia os mortos por este rio até a outra margem.

-- O barqueiro do inferno? Ótimo, então nos levará para o outro lado.

-- Como quiser... Mas... Vocês têm dinheiro?

-- Como é?

-- Temos que pagar para atravessar? – pergunta Shun.

-- Claro! Não querem que os leve de graça, não é?

O impulsivo Pégaso se irrita, avançando contra o homem, obrigando-o a se desviar o mais rápido possível. O garoto está até as canelas de água, e seus olhos brilham furiosos para o inimigo.

-- Você acha mesmo que vamos te pagar? Ou leva a gente por bem, ou vai levar a força.

Não passa despercebida a capacidade de livre ação daquele garoto, enquanto todos os outros mortos não tinham força alguma quando ali chegavam. "Quem são vocês?!" pergunta com espanto o adversário.

-- Somos Cavaleiros de Atena! Eu sou Seiya, de Pégaso!

-- E eu sou Shun, de Andrômeda.

-- Cavaleiros de Atena...? Então conseguiram chegar vivos aqui?!

Mas o garoto que já o atacara não está disposto a conversar, e prepara-se novamente para o combate. É, porém, impedido antes que avance.

-- Espere, Seiya!

Shun se aproxima, retirando de baixo da armadura um colar. O pingente que erguia era um pentagrama, com uma inscrição no centro: "Ever Yours" – "Eternamente Seu". Colocou-o nas mãos de Caronte.

-- Ikki diz que esta foi a única lembrança deixada por nossa mãe...

-- Shun... Não pode dar a ele algo tão valioso!

-- Tudo bem... Se for evitar uma luta. Isto é o suficiente para nos levar?

-- Oooh... Isso é ouro! Esta bem, moleques, entrem.

A travessia parecia durar a eternidade, principalmente com o Espectro alegremente cantarolando algo sinistro. Seiya está impaciente como uma criança, mas fica ainda mais inquieto ao ouvir do barqueiro que estavam apenas na metade do caminho.

-- Ainda na metade?!

-- Sim... Esta é a parte mais fria e funda do rio. E é aqui que você desce!

-- Aaaaaahhhhh!!

Seiya é atirado longe pelo remo de Caronte. Puxado por inúmeros mortos que tentaram atravessar, sem êxito, a nado, se vê prestes a se afogar.

-- Hehehe, o pingente de seu amigo é bastante valioso, mas não é o suficiente para levar você, que não pagou nada.

O tilintar das correntes transcorre o ar e o braço do Cavaleiro é preso, enquanto Andrômeda sente as investidas contra si. Com seu remo, o inimigo tenta, em vão, fazê-lo soltar o amigo, mas ele insiste em trazê-lo de volta. A primeira atitude do garoto ao subir a bordo? Claro, tentar atacar o inimigo.

O "Remo Giratório" de Caronte é ágil o bastante para defender todos os meteoros de Seiya, mas não por muito tempo. É ele, agora, quem é puxado para o fundo do Aqueronte pelos mortos.

-- Socorro! Ei... Me salvem!

-- Ha! Quem é que está encrencado agora?

-- Idiotas! Ninguém conhece esse rio como eu. Se não me tirarem daqui, ficarão perdidos para sempre. Me ajudem, eu prometo levá-los à outra margem!

Era arriscado, mas como Shun dizia, eram obrigados a confiar nele, caso contrário, nunca sairiam dali. Com suas correntes, o rapaz o tira da água.

-- Obrigado. – e virando-se para Seiya – Ei, moleque, me dê o remo.

-- ... – ainda estava desconfiado, com a arma inimiga nas mãos.

-- O que foi? Quer ou não que os leve à outra margem?

Ainda que contrariado, devolve a ele o que pedia, mas como já esperava, o que recebe em troca é um golpe direto do Espectro. Seiya se defende.

-- Ingênuos! Vocês nunca deveriam acreditar no inimigo.

-- Eu já esperava que fosse fazer isso! Agora não vou soltar esse remo por nada. Sem essa arma, você não pode nos ameaçar.

-- Hum... Você acha que o remo é minha única arma?

Ele solta o remo, tomando posição para um ataque desarmado, seu cosmo se eleva e uma esfera de energia púrpura sombria surge à sua frente, avançando indefensável na direção de Seiya.

-- "REDEMOINHO ESMAGADOR!!"

-- Aaaaaahhhhh!!

O garoto está, mais uma vez, na água, congelando até os ossos, sendo tragado para o fundo. O remo direciona-se para Shun, barrado pela defesa de suas correntes, mas Caronte ainda tenta forçar para que as mãos do garoto cedessem.

Andrômeda se vê atacado e, ainda assim, seus olhos se fixam nos do inimigo com uma essência de pureza única, uma nobreza suprema, uma profundidade inexplicável, nunca vista antes pelo Espectro. Ele se afasta, ainda confuso, sem encontrar forças para terminar seu serviço.

-- Ah... Desisto. Nunca vi olhos como os seus, as pessoas que chegam aqui sempre possuem algo de sombrio em seus olhares, mas os seus, mostram alguém que, com certeza, seria dos poucos merecedores do Elíseos.

-- Elíseos...?

-- Sim, ao norte do rio Aqueronte, próximo ao rio Lethé, é onde se encontram os sagrados campos Elíseos, é o paraíso, mais perfeito que qualquer outro lugar no universo. Mas eu nunca vi este lugar, só os escolhidos dos Deuses podem chegar até lá.

Que lugar seria este, tão perfeito, num mundo tão sombrio? Era o que Shun se perguntava, enquanto Caronte pensava ainda que aura nobre seria aquela que o inimigo de seu imperador, Hades, carregava.

Seiya desperta, está no barco, ao lado de Shun, e o barqueiro segue o caminho, remando. Levanta-se exaltado, ainda sem saber o que se passava por ali. Mas o amigo o impede, Caronte finalmente decidira levá-los até o outro leito do rio.

-- Hum... Agradeça ao seu amigo por estar vivo, moleque. Foi o olhar dele que me fez deixá-lo te salvar.

-- O que prova que posso confiar em você?

-- É verdade, Seiya. Veja, ele até devolveu meu medalhão...

-- Mas preste atenção, moleque. Eu os levarei até o outro lado, mas chegando lá terão de me enfrentar.

-- Ha... Não se preocupe, eu não fujo de uma batalha!

O garoto cerra o punho, em frente ao busto, como se o mostrasse ao inimigo, em sinal de que a luta seria certa, com o sorriso confiante de sempre e os olhos fervilhando.

O Mundo dos mortos era bastante grande. Teriam de passar pela 1ª Prisão, a Mansão do Juízo, e depois por outras sete Prisões. Só depois chegariam à Giudecca, onde se encontrava o palácio de Hades. Por toda parte, Espectros aguardariam os invasores, e teriam de ser combatidos. Cerca de 20 foram vistos por Mu quando ainda estavam nas doze casas, além de Niobe, Myu, Laime e Zelos. Eram 108 no total, teríamos ainda de enfrentar cerca de 84 deles.

Os garotos desembarcam, sua meta é ir, o mais rápido possível, para a Primeira Prisão, mas Caronte os impede.

-- Ei, moleques, não estão esquecendo nada? Eu os trouxe como disse, mas eu também disse que teriam de me enfrentar quando chegássemos.

-- Ora, não seja por isso... Estou pronto, Caronte!

-- Seiya...

-- Shun, se me acontecer alguma coisa, siga em frente sem se preocupar.

Entregou-lhe a armadura de Atena e tomou posição de combate. Seus meteoros são lançados, mas não ultrapassam a defesa inimiga, o contra ataque vem com o mais poderoso golpe do Espectro, lançando longe o Cavaleiro. Mas nosso amigo não chegou até o oitavo sentido se deixando derrubar sem se erguer em seguida. Prepara-se novamente, e o mesmo ataque vem em sua direção. Grande erro de Caronte, como se diz, uma mesma técnica não funciona duas vezes com um mesmo Cavaleiro, e o "Cometa de Pégaso" o atravessou. Mesmo voando direto para o chão com a energia do golpe, só teve arranhões, enquanto o inimigo, completamente sobrepujado, desaba dentro de seu barco, e sai flutuando a esmo pelo Aqueronte. Sorte dele conhecer bem o rio...

--


	17. Chapter 17

**_A Justiça do Submundo:_**

Escadas e mais escadas... Parecia que aquela ladeira não teria fim. A Primeira Prisão finalmente chega a seu campo de visão, uma mansão grega clássica, com inscrições no alto: "A Mansão do Julgamento".

-- O que será que se julga num lugar desses? – pergunta Seiya.

-- Ssshhhh...

Olham para o lado, detrás do pilar surge um Espectro, baixo, com uma foice na mão, inseguro e emburrado, mandando-os se calarem.

-- Não façam nenhum barulho. O silêncio aqui é lei, então, é melhor não darem nem mais um pio se não quiserem se encrencar com o senhor Lune.

-- HÃ...?

-- O que está fazendo, já não disse pra ficar quieto?

-- QUE??

-- Cale-se...

-- Aaa... Aaa... ATCHOOOOU!!

-- Seiya...?

-- Arg... Acho que me resfriei com todo aquele banho de rio.

Seiya provoca o espectro ao último, até que ele perde completamente a paciência, e sua feição insegura se torna bravia, enquanto entra no salão principal, aos berros.

-- JÁ CHEGA!! ESTE LUGAR É UM JURI, VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR GRITANDO COMO BEM ENTENDE, ENTÃO...

-- Markino...

-- Aaaaahhh... Vossa excelência... Eu...

-- Você por acaso não sabe que aqui deve reinar o silêncio? Não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento.

-- S... Sim, senhor, me perdoe, eu prometo que não se repetirá e...

-- Retire-se. E saiba que, da próxima vez, será punido com a morte.

-- S... Sim, excelência...

Ele se retira, com olhar amedrontado, enquanto os dois Cavaleiros estão ainda surpresos com o modo calmo e indiferente do homem que acabara de entrar, sob uma toga escura de tecido nobre, com um enorme livro nos braços. Era alto, com os cabelos longos e lisos, prateados, e olhos lilases.

Abriu o livro sobre a mesa, se apresentando como o Espectro comandante da Primeira Prisão, Lune, da estrela terrestre Sábia, encarregado de julgar os pecados dos mortos que ali chegavam para, de acordo com eles, enviá-los à prisão mais apropriada. Estava ali como substituto dos três juízes do Submundo, que tinham nele total confiança.

-- E vocês, digam seus nomes, e os pecados que cometeram. E saibam que de nada adiantará mentir por aqui, pois não há como me enganar.

-- Eu sou Seiya.

-- E eu sou Shun.

Como sempre Seiya torna com a maior das confianças:

-- Ei... Não cometemos erro nenhum que deva ser julgado no inferno.

-- Não há porque ter medo... Além disso, não adianta mentirem, tenho tudo anotado em meus registros.

Transcorre os dedos pelos nomes de seu infindável livro, mas nenhum parecido se encontra na lista dos mortos. Aquilo parece estranho, sem, porém, abalar o Juiz, que manda que repitam os nomes, recebendo mais uma das alfinetadas do garoto.

-- Você não ouviu? Então tire a cera do ouvido e preste atenção.

Ele respira fundo, enquanto Lune o olha com desprezo e Shun torna-se apreensivo diante da atitude um tanto quanto rude do amigo.

-- EU SOU UM CAVALEIRO DE ATENA, SEIYA DE PÉGASO! E ESTE AQUI TAMBÉM, E SE CHAMA SHUN DE ANDRÔMEDA! ESTAMOS AQUI PARA AJUDAR ATENA E ACABAR COM AS AMBIÇÕES DE HADES! ENTENDEU??

Shun, poucos passos atrás, tampa os ouvidos com aquela gritaria toda, mas ao terminar, o garoto que parecia o mais impertinente que o Espectro já vira se abaixa sem ar. Os gritos que se ouvem agora não são mais do Cavaleiro.

-- EXCELÊNCIA!! É UMA EMERGÊNCIA... OS CAVALEIROS DE ATENA INVADIRAM NOSSO TERRITÓRIO, ESTÃO NO MUNDO DOS MORTOS!! AAAAAHG!!

Um chicote envolve Markino, que entrara às pressas na sala. Parece brilhar num tom roxo, cortando sua Surplice. Ele pede perdão, tenta explicar que achava ser muito importante, implora por sua vida, mas ter erguido novamente a voz naquele local não tinha perdão para Lune. Seu corpo é cortado em pedaços e se desintegra diante dos olhos embasbacados dos dois rapazes ali presentes.

Pergunta novamente os pecados dos dois à sua frente. Mesmo estando vivos, como eram Cavaleiros de Atena e, portanto, inimigos de Hades, seriam julgados pelos pecados cometidos até então, e mandados para uma das prisões. Seiya volta a afirmar que não cometera pecado algum que devesse ser julgado ali, mas a expressão de Lune se torna irônica. Teria ele certeza de sua inocência? Seria ele realmente tão puro a ponto de não possuir pecados? Era o que sua técnica lhe mostraria, a "Reencarnação" mostrava à própria vítima todos os pecados cometidos em vida.

Seiya matara insetos, plantas, peixes, tirara sarro das meninas, fê-las chorar... Mas que raio de pecados eram esses que qualquer ser humano, principalmente meninos, cometem?! Mas o principal erro cometido por ele, de acordo com Lune, foi a violência, as mortes de inúmeros inimigos em suas batalhas como Cavaleiro. Aquele que peca por derramar o sangue de outros é mandado para a Sexta Prisão, o Lago de Sangue Fervente.

-- Lá, você sentirá sua carne queimar e derreter por toda a eternidade, até que restem apenas os ossos. – sentenciava Lune.

Mais uma vez as correntes salvam o garoto da morte certa, atravessando o espaço interdimensional aberto por Lune e trazendo Seiya de volta, preso pela canela. Ele cai desmaiado, e o Juiz encara Shun seriamente.

Mas o olhar do garoto parece nebuloso, o verde de sua íris se torna de uma profundidade nobre e tenebrosa que fazem o espectro tremer.

-- Im... Impossível? Esse olhar, essa nobreza... Você é...

A aura se vai, e o garoto volta a ser o Cavaleiro de antes, agora completamente confuso com o comportamento de Lune. Mas em sua mente o juiz afasta os pensamentos: "Não, ele não estaria aqui, isso é impossível". Ataca com o chicote, a corrente vai de encontro e ambos se entrelaçam. Shun ainda está inconformado com o que Lune chama de julgamento.

-- Me responda, Lune: Como pode julgar as pessoas desse jeito? É certo que todos cometemos erros, mas todo ser vivo é obrigado a matar animais e plantas para sobreviver. Então... Quer dizer que o simples fato de estarmos vivos já nos torna seres malignos?

-- Hum... Eu não sei de nada disso, só avalio os pecados e encaminho os mortos. Mas parece que você, assim como Pégaso, também matou inúmeros oponentes em combates...

-- Mas... Era pela justiça. Eles iriam destruir a Terra e fazer as outras pessoas sofrerem.

-- E você se vê no direito de julga-los como se fosse Deus, e utiliza isso como desculpa para matar? Então você é o pior deles. Sinta na pele o peso de seus pecados!

O "Chicote de Fogo" avança contra o Cavaleiro e nem a defesa circular é suficiente para pará-lo. Envolve o garoto, brilhando púrpura como fizera com Markino, e seria mais apertado quanto maiores fossem os pecados do rapaz.

Sua armadura começa a se partir, lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos, e seu corpo perde a resistência, entregando-se à morte com um grande remorso em seu coração. "Está certo" – pensava – "eu nunca quis ferir ninguém realmente, e mesmo assim... Mesmo assim matei muitos adversários, que assim como eu lutavam por algo em que acreditavam. Se eu não precisar mais ferir ninguém... Então eu aceitarei meu castigo".

Seu corpo se desfaz, pedaços partidos da armadura se espalham pela sala. Ao centro, sobre o chão molhado de sangue, resta apenas a cabeça, ainda com o elmo. Lune a fita pensativo: "Apesar de tudo, seus corações eram puros. Mas eram inimigos de sua majestade, não havia outro meio".

Uma poderosa e assustadora energia emana da cabeça à sua frente, um cosmo maior que de qualquer humano, e nobre como nunca visto. Um rosto monstruoso se mostra em energia detrás do Cavaleiro, e uma voz bravia ecoa pela sala, deixando o juiz apavorado como parecia impossível de ocorrer.

-- LUNE!! O que você fez?! Você destruiu meu corpo!!

-- O que?? Majestade... É mesmo o senhor?!

-- Eu o quero de volta!! Traga meu corpo de volta, AGORA!!

Toda sua pose se desfaz num segundo. Os olhos arregalados, a expressão do mais puro descontrole, corre para fora da mansão com a cabeça em suas mãos, rasgando desesperadamente a luxuosa toga e expondo sua Surplice, censurando a si mesmo e deixando escapar suas palavras de insegurança.

-- O que eu fiz?? O que eu faço agora?? Para onde foi? Onde foi parar o corpo? Eu preciso encontra-lo!

Uma mão o segura repentinamente pelo ombro, fazendo-o virar-se.

-- O que está acontecendo, Lune? – pergunta-lhe Radamanthys, que acabara de chegar ao Submundo.

-- O corpo, eu o fiz em pedaços e tenho que encontra-lo. Veja, a cabeça...

-- Do que você está falando?

Ele olha para as próprias mão, mas segurava apenas o próprio capacete.

--


	18. Chapter 18

**O verdadeiro poder fora da barreira de Hades:**

Estava dentro do salão principal, na Mansão do Juízo, sem um arranhão sequer. Não entendia o que acontecera, mas sabia que alguém o livrara do ataque final de Lune. Acorda o companheiro, que ainda jazia desmaiado ao seu lado. Ele se levanta, sem entender também toda aquela calmaria repentina. Atravessam a porta dos fundos da mansão, indo em direção ao caminho que os levaria adiante no Mundo dos Mortos.

Do lado de fora, na ponte que atravessava um abismo de profundidade infinita, o Vale da Ventania Negra, Lune tentava entender o que teria acontecido. Certamente alguém lhe impôs uma poderosa ilusão. Mas para ser capaz de tal façanha contra um espectro de seu nível, com certeza era alguém de poder descomunal.

O poderoso cosmo inimigo se apresenta, reconhecido por Radamanthys de imediato: alguém de tamanho poder, só poderia ser ele, o homem que foi capaz de enganar um Deus. Lune lança seu chicote, que envolve algo invisível no ar.

Envolto num dourado cosmo de grande poder e vestindo sua reluzente armadura de Gêmeos, Kanon aparece. Sua expressão é calma e fria.

-- Hum... Eu pensei em fazê-lo me guiar pelo Mundo dos Mortos com essa ilusão, mas parece que terei de chegar a Hades por outros meios...

-- Como pode ter a petulância de falar com tal segurança estando prestes a morrer pelo poder do meu chicote?

-- Acho que você ainda não entendeu sua situação, Lune... É você quem está prestes a morrer.

-- O que?

-- Alem disso, eu jurei lealdade a Atena, e não permitirei que seres malignos como vocês continuem com seus planos.

-- Hum... Que coragem dizer isso depois de tudo o que você fez, depois de ter planejado contra os Deuses. Você sentirá o castigo por seus pecados.

-- Ora, você mesmo disse que os homens não podem usar desculpas para matar os outros por justiça. Então você também está hipocritamente atuando como Deus ao julgar os mortos à sua maneira. Se eu tiver de ser julgado por meus pecados, eu aceitarei o castigo, mas até lá, eu seguirei lutando por Atena. Então é a sua vez de sentir o castigo divino por seu abuso de poder.

Sob os olhares incrédulos dos dois, Kanon nada mais faz além de tocar com o indicador o chicote que prendia seu braço. Não só este, mas todo o corpo de Lune se desfaz instantaneamente sem poder entender como aquilo acontecia, sem poder pensar em reagir. Radamanthys não tem palavras. Vira-se para o juiz, com olhar ameaçador.

-- Então... Você me levará até Hades, ou será o próximo a me enfrentar?

O espectro se irrita diante de tamanha arrogância, e avança contra Kanon. Mas este facilmente se esquiva, desaparecendo da visão do adversário. Sua voz soa de trás deste, de cima de um alto pilar onde pousara levemente num movimento tão rápido quanto a luz.

-- Meu corpo está leve... Parece que você só conseguiu derrotar Mu, Milo e Aiolia por estarem com seus poderes tão reduzidos graças ao poder de Hades imposto sobre aquele castelo.

-- Como é?!

-- Claro... Se estivessem com seu poder total, você não venceria nem mesmo um deles. Mas parece que aqui não há tal barreira, por isso posso agir livremente. Portanto, prepare-se para conhecer o verdadeiro poder de um Cavaleiro de ouro!

Ele avança rapidamente contra Radamanthys, obrigando-o a se esquivar o mais depressa possível. Shun e Seiya chegam ao local, agora percebiam quem os tirara da enrascada em que estavam. Seiya aproxima-se alegremente de Kanon, e Radamanthys é completamente ignorado por alguns instantes.

-- Kanon! Que bom saber que temos um aliado como você...

-- Quem disse que sou seu aliado?

-- O que? Mas você se arrependeu do seu passado e...

-- Eu disse que jurei lealdade a Atena, mas não que me uniria a vocês. – e dando um soco que parou a dois dedos do rosto de Shun – Olhem para vocês... São tão frágeis que não durariam nada neste submundo. Entregaram-se facilmente no começo do combate só porque alguém lhes disse que feriram seus adversários no passado. Vocês são Cavaleiros, deixarão então que o mundo inteiro sofra por não quererem ferir seus inimigos?

-- Kanon... – resmunga Shun.

-- Vocês têm uma missão – diz afastando-se – têm que levar a armadura até Atena, então não fiquem aí parados.

Os dois partem rumo a segunda prisão, enquanto Radamanthys espera pacientemente por seu duelo.

-- Hum... Eu sei que não sou a pessoa certa para dar lições de moral para eles, mas...

-- Já terminou de se despedir?

O espectro ataca com seu principal golpe, mas a "Máxima Precaução" é contra atacada com o "Satã Imperial". O inimigo estaria sob seu comando agora, mas aquilo não parece funcionar contra o juiz.

Kanon é cercado por uma tropa de cerca de dez soldados de Hades. Eles querem continuar a briga no lugar de Radamanthys, pois este fora convocado por Pandora ao Castelo de Hades. Os outros juizes, Minos e Aiacos, já se dirigiam para lá, e a jovem não toleraria demoras.

-- Pode deixar, senhor Radamanthys, nós acabamos com este Cavaleiro.

-- Idiotas... Vocês não conhecem o poder desse homem, mesmo que fossem cem, não seriam páreos para ele. Se prezam suas vidas, saiam daqui.

De qualquer forma, ele parte, prometendo que voltariam a se enfrentar. Os espectros, porém, não parecem dar crédito às palavras de seu comandante, e avançam com todas as forças contra o Cavaleiro.

-- "EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!"

Um brilho sobe às alturas, e todos os adversários são instantaneamente pulverizados. Ergue os olhos serenamente para o alto.

-- Adeus...

--

Hyoga e Shiryu estavam juntos quando acordaram no Submundo, Dohko não estava mais com eles.

-- Onde está Nala?

-- Calma, nós conseguimos, ela deve estar bem. E o Mestre Ancião também, tenho certeza.

Shiryu podia enxergar normalmente, ao alcançar o Arayashiki, nenhuma das barreiras impostas ao corpo humano tinha mais influência sobre eles.

Olham para o céu, o brilho de um cosmo conhecido se eleva como uma estrela ascendente. Era Kanon, dizimando uma dezena de soldados, a batalha já começara, eles deveriam se apressar.

Passam sem grandes problemas pelo rio, Caronte está destroçado, e é obrigado por Hyoga a leva-los, ele não parece querer mais briga. Quando chegam à morada do juízo já não encontram ninguém, e seguem o caminho.

--

Abro os olhos, ninguém á minha volta, estava sozinha. Chego á margem do rio, de onde vejo o cosmo de Kanon se elevar ao longe, era melhor correr. Nesta parte do Aqueronte não havia nada nem ninguém, só a sombra de um barco que se aproximava entre a névoa. Avancei devagar, com cautela, vendo apenas os pés que estavam para fora da barca. O homem, lá dentro, estava bastante ferido, e dava para reconhecer facilmente os ferimentos dos meteoros.

-- Hei... Você é o barqueiro?

-- Aaaarg... – resmungou enquanto se erguia – Deu pra você perceber?

-- Então não se incomodaria em me levar pro outro lado...

-- Claro que não... Contanto que pague...

-- Você já não apanhou o bastante por hoje, não? – perguntei ironicamente com os olhos perigosamente estreitos.

-- ... – disfarçou – Entra, vai, você eu levo de graça...

Estávamos no meio do caminho, mantendo-me sempre de pé, fitava o longe, até que me virei para ele, não contendo a curiosidade, e cortei sua cantoria de mau gosto.

-- Quantos Cavaleiros atravessaram?

-- Hã...?

-- Os meteoros do Seiya são bem fáceis de serem reconhecidos. Dá pra ver que você o trouxe. Mas além dele, quem mais veio?

-- Só o garotinho de armadura rosa...

-- Só os dois? Tem certeza?

-- Ah... Por que é que eu ia mentir nisso?

Voltei a fitar o longe, preocupada: "Hyoga... Shiryu... Será que estão bem?" O espectro se aproxima lenta e perigosamente, fico atenta.

-- Mas por que tanta preocupação? Aliás, uma menina bonita como você não devia ser trazida para cá, não acha? – disse, aproximando a mão de minha cintura. – Aaaaaaaargh!!

Minhas garras cravaram em seu queixo numa velocidade que não o permitiu ver sequer que me virara, e ele tombou ensangüentado do outro lado do barco, erguendo-se num susto amedrontado.

-- Mantenha suas mãos no remo e seus olhos no rio, barqueiro, ou você não passa de hoje.

Calou-se imediatamente, e terminou a travessia sem mais transgressões. Tenho certeza de que sequer pensou em se opor a Shiryu e Hyoga quando os encontrou. Se pensasse, com certeza viraria um cubo de gelo.

--

_Hyoga: Ora... Mas quem esse barqueiro pensa q é p/ se aproximar desse geito de vc...? òó_

Nala: Er... O.o

Shun: Xiiiiii... Olha o ciúmes... :P

Hyoga: Se eu soubesse... Tinha botado ele num esquife e espatifado depois! òó

Nala: Q medo... 0

Shun: Se bem q... Se fosse a June eu tb ficava bravo. u.u

Shiryu: Se fosse a Shunrey eu trucidava c/ gosto... u.u

Nala: Er... 0 Próximo Capítulo...


	19. Chapter 19

**O monstro que devora os avarentos:**

No caminho percorrido agora por Seiya e Shun a chuva cai fina e fria, gelando a pele, os ossos, a alma. Um gigantesco templo egípcio surge à frente dos rapazes, era como se o tivessem esculpido na própria montanha de pedra da região, a Segunda Prisão. Por dentro, era como os templos normais, com ladrilhos de pedra e pilares, completamente revestidos de hieróglifos, alguns tombados ao chão.

O cheiro ali, porém, era difícil de se suportar, forte e rançoso. Ouvem um barulho, escondendo-se por detrás das pilastras caídas para observar. Um cão monstruoso, com mais de três metros de altura, três cabeças, presas afiadas e olhos amarelos faiscantes devorava os mortos que passavam por ali.

Shun pensa em passar o mais discretamente possível para não serem percebidos, mas é em vão, e o monstro engole Seiya num só bote. Ele logo o cospe de volta, envolto na grossa e volumosa saliva, Andrômeda corre para perto do amigo.

O guardião da Segunda Prisão se apresenta, jovem, andrógeno, cabelos lisos e pretos, até os ombros, com um corte egípcio como o estilo de sua Surplice. Olhos cor de mel, corpo esguio e não muito alto, usava braceletes e trazia uma estranha harpa que tinha de segurar com ambas as mãos, na tiara, uma serpente, nas costas, asas de esfinge, nos lábios, um sorriso.

-- Parece que ele não gostou da comida... Sua carne é fresca demais para quem está acostumado a devorar os mortos.

-- Quem é você? – pergunta Shun.

-- Eu sou Faraó de Esfinge, guardião desta Segunda Prisão, para onde vêm os avarentos. Eles são eternamente devorados pelo cão de guarda do Inferno, Cérberos.

Faraó manda o gigantesco animal ao ataque, esperando que ele acabasse de vez com os dois, mas Shun o afasta habilmente com a "Defesa Circular". Cérberos parte para cima de Seiya, abocanhando-o novamente. Ele desaparece, seu elmo cai ao chão, ensangüentado, diante dos olhos de Shun, que já com os olhos cheios d'água, sente um aperto no peito pelo amigo.

Entre os dentes fortemente cerrados do Cão do inferno um brilho azulado se propaga, e algo força a bocarra a se abrir.

-- Eu não vou morrer na boca de um monstro qualquer. AAAAAH!!

Um soco e os dentes são feitos em pedaços, a cabeça cai. As outras duas avançam uma vez mais para Shun, que parecia distraído, mas ele salta rapidamente e lança suas correntes, envolvendo-as.

-- GRANDE CAPTURA!!

As cabeças se enroscam e são esmagadas, até não suportarem mais a pressão, tombando pesadamente. Faraó se espanta com a habilidade daqueles Cavaleiros de bronze, que acabaram de destruir se querido companheiro.

-- Não se preocupe. – diz Shun – Eu não o matei, ele só está desmaiado. É preciso um ataque mais direto. Faraó levanta sua harpa, elevando seu cosmo, todo o local toma um tenebroso ar púrpura e pesado, as ondas sonoras dançam na cor do cosmo do espectro, paralisando os Cavaleiros, dando uma sensação de desespero tal qual a que Shun sentira na batalha contra Sorento. O som é da mesma natureza, mas pesado e agonizante. A técnica, porém, é anulada repentinamente por um doce som que invade a sala, o som de uma lira.

Um guerreiro está de pé sobre um dos pilares caídos. Não parecia um espectro, com uma armadura clara e brilhante como a prata. Seus cabelos e olhos são azuis, claros como o céu, e as mechas onduladas caíam-lhe no rosto. O espectro o chama por um nome bastante conhecido entre os Cavaleiros: Orpheu, o Cavaleiro prateado de Lira, um guerreiro do nível dos Cavaleiros dourados e que foi tido como morto após seu desaparecimento. Isso ocorrera há anos, mas ele jamais foi esquecido, era um verdadeiro Cavaleiro lendário. Dizem que sua música acalmava o coração de qualquer humano, e era muito apreciada pelo Grande Mestre e pelos Cavaleiros de ouro.

-- Então é aqui que esteve todo esse tempo... – diz Shun, mais para si. Orpheu mantinha-se calado, e foi Faraó quem respondeu por ele.

-- Porém, Orpheu não está morto, como vocês pensam. Ele veio ao Submundo por conta própria, e por sua vontade está servindo a Hades.

Era impossível acreditar que um guerreiro tão poderoso, que a vida toda lutou por Atena, estivesse voluntariamente como servo de Hades. Realmente, o próprio Orpheu oferecia-se para lutar contra os dois, mas foi impedido pelo guardião da Segunda Prisão, que voltou a tocar tenebrosamente sua harpa. A imobilidade volta aos corpos dos jovens guerreiros, o coração de Seiya dói.

-- Agora seu coração será posto na balança da Justiça. Somente se ele se equilibrar com a pluma de Maat você será considerado um ser bom, se não, seu corpo e sua alma serão destruídos. "Balança de Maldição!!"

Mesmo a Nebulosa de Andrômeda, estendida sob seus pés, não pôde protegê-los da música mortal, e os meteoros de Seiya são inúteis. O coração parece querer sair do peito de Pégaso, a dor é insuportável. Shun não tem reação, em meio à agonia de ver seu amigo sofrer sem poder fazer nada.Mas Orpheu volta a tocar sua Lira, barrando mais uma vez o poder de Faraó, o coração de Seiya volta ao seu lugar de origem. Ele reafirma querer destruir os Cavaleiros, elevando perigosamente seu cosmo e utilizando sua técnica. O "Acorde Noturno" derruba a ambos imediatamente, disparando raios que se erguem do chão aos pés dos rapazes. Toma os corpos nos ombros, afirmando que ele mesmo daria um fim nos dois, e os leva para longe dali.

--


	20. Chapter 20

**Uma Triste História de Amor:**

Os olhos se abrem. Não estão mais na Segunda Prisão, e o vento trás consigo pétalas de flores, junto com seu suave aroma.

-- Flores no Submundo? – indaga Shun, cheio de surpresa e curiosidade.

Seguem o caminho das pétalas, encontrando um enorme campo florido, mas não é isso o que os deixa mais embasbacados. Em meio ás flores uma bela imagem feminina se ergue, petrificada até pouco abaixo dos ombros. Sua pele era alva, e os cabelos, longos, lisos e loiros, voavam delicadamente ao vento. Aproximam-se cautelosamente, vendo-a abrir os olhos, negros, cheios de uma profunda tristeza.

-- Está viva?! – espantou-se Shun.

-- Vocês são Cavaleiros? – perguntou timidamente.

-- Sim. – responderam.

-- Ah... Que bom! Esperei tanto por esse dia... Eu queria lhes pedir algo.

-- ... – permaneceram esperando.

-- Por favor... Salvem Orpheu, eu imploro.

Seu nome era Eurídice, e queria desesperadamente que os Cavaleiros levassem Orpheu de volta à Terra. Quando lá vivia, ela e o Cavaleiro se amavam, e estavam sempre juntos. Ele lhe prometera estar sempre ao seu lado, e sempre tocar para ela sua lira. Mas a morte os separou quando Eurídice foi picada por uma cobra. Em desespero, Orpheu desce ao Mundo dos Mortos e chega ao palácio de Hades, onde implora pela vida de sua amada. Comovido com o som de sua lira, o Deus concede a segunda chance à jovem, mas avisa que, no caminho de volta, Orpheu jamais deveria olhar para Eurídice, até encontrar a saída do Submundo.

-- Sua Majestade se encantou com a música desse rapaz, – disse Pandora à Faraó, na Segunda Prisão – seria uma pena deixá-lo ir. Além disso, Hades nunca concede segundas chances, não podemos abrir uma exceção – e dando-lhe seu espelho com armação de bronze – Quando passarem por aqui, faça com que não possam chegar à saída do Mundo dos Mortos.

Orpheu e Eurídice andavam pelo Submundo, era uma caminhada longa e cansativa, e a jovem, levada pelas mãos de seu amado era delicada demais para um lugar tão hostil.

-- Não desanime, Eurídice, estamos quase chegando...

Uma luz intensa vinha do alto, refletindo-se nos olhos esperançosos do rapaz. Ele tinha certeza, eram fortes como os raios do sol, estavam diante da saída. Empolgado, ele se vira para a amada, mas ela simultaneamente tem seu corpo transformado em pedra até os ombros. As lágrimas brotam dos olhos de Orpheu, cheio de remorso diante de sua falha.

Ele resolve ficar no Submundo, cumprindo a promessa de não abandonar Eurídice, confortando-a com sua música. Porém, para ali permanecer, havia de servir a Hades, e assim o fez. Mas a garota não suportava ver seu sofrimento, e queria que ele pudesse seguir sua vida.

Orpheu aparece, com uma expressão quieta assustadora, mandando que os Cavaleiros fossem embora, Cavaleiros de bronze jamais seriam capazes de enfrentar Hades sozinhos. Mas eles não poderiam partir, afinal, Atena se dirigia, naquele momento, para o lugar onde estaria Hades, para enfrentá-lo pessoalmente. Sem sua armadura, porém, ela jamais o venceria, entregá-la era exatamente a missão que eles tinham.

Orpheu hesita por um momento, diante da idéia de que Atena poderia morrer, mas logo volta à indiferença de antes. Ele nada podia fazer, já que tinha uma divida para com Hades. O Deus o deixara permanecer ali, junto de Eurídice, com a condição de que ele o servisse. Tal atitude entristece Shun, e Seiya está indignado.

-- Vamos embora, Shun, ele não passa de um traidor.

Orpheu não se importa, até uma estranha luz, parecendo-se com raios solares, brilhar no céu, apenas por alguns segundos. Faraó aparece atrás dos Cavaleiros, sobre um morro e, como num passe de telecinese, toma a armadura de Atena das mãos de Seiya, com a intenção de entregá-la a Pandora.

-- Por que você não matou os Cavaleiros como disse que faria, Orpheu? Por acaso é um traidor e já se esqueceu da bondade de Hades?

-- Antes de perguntar, me responda uma coisa, Faraó: A luz que eu vi no dia em que Eurídice ficou eternamente presa aqui, era você?

-- E se fosse, o que você faria?

-- O que eu faria...? – repetiu com seriedade e calma assustadoras – Se realmente era você... Este lugar será seu túmulo!

Toca a lira, com seu cosmo elevado, e a mão de Faraó começa a se mover involuntariamente. A armadura de Atena cai, sendo amparada, ainda no ar, por Seiya, que está agora entre os dois guerreiros que se enfrentam. Shun está ao seu lado. O espectro revida, tocando também sua harpa, os cosmos entram em conflito. O guardião da Segunda Prisão começa a ganhar a vantagem, sua música ataca todos à volta, para Eurídice aquilo era insuportável.

Uma das cordas de Orpheu se rompe, uma corda essencial, a nota base de todos os acordes e arpejos de sua música. Faraó utiliza a "Balança da Maldição" tentando arrancar o coração do Cavaleiro, mas é o seu que salta do peito, numa dor aguda jamais imaginada pelo dono desta técnica. Com os dentes, Orpheu segura a corda estourada e continua a tocar, com seu cosmo ainda mais elevado, derrubando da armadura do espectro um certo espelho.

-- O espelho de Pandora... – e esmigalhando-o sob seu pé – Foi com isso que você criou luzes tão fortes para me enganar...

Faraó permanece estático, enquanto Orpheu admite ter de agradecê-lo.

-- Agora reconheço o quanto uma vida é preciosa e única. Eu tentei devolver uma vida que foi tirada, mas ressuscitar alguém é errado. Uma chama que se apaga não pode ser reacendida.

Ele tinha as faces banhadas em lágrimas, e os olhos cheios de carinho para Eurídice, que se felicitou com suas palavras.

-- E o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Faraó.

-- Eu...? Lutarei novamente como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena.

O espectro não confia na capacidade do jovem, mesmo depois de ter voltado seu ataque contra si, e empunha novamente sua harpa. Mas todas as cordas se rompem diante de seus olhos, o cosmo do Cavaleiro está mais concentrado do que nunca, e não há ressentimentos em seu coração.

-- ACORDE NOTURNO!!

Seu golpe o atinge por completo, não há como se defender, Faraó de Esfinge está definitivamente morto. O jovem chama novamente pelos Cavaleiros de bronze. Hades o ouvia tocar sua harpa a cada treze dias, e este era o dia de se apresentar, Orpheu os guiaria por um caminho oculto até seu templo, em Giudecca.Despede-se de Eurídice antes de seguir caminho, para nunca mais vê-la em vida. Seus dedos sobre as cordas da lira seguram-se, ele não deve mais tocar para ela, não neste momento. Não há exatamente tristeza, mas a dor profunda da saudade. No fundo, porém, pressentia que seu reencontro seria próximo. A imagem da bela jovem desaparece, como uma miragem em meio às flores.

--

_Nala: Shuif... Shuif..._

_Seiya: Xiii... Q q foi...?_

_Hyoga: Dexa de ser tonto, Seiya. Num tá na cara q ela tá emocionada? ¬¬_

_Seiya: Ah..._

_Shun: Q história triste... ÇÇ_

_Nala: Tadinhus deles... T.T_

_Shun: Verdade... T.T_

_Seiya: Gente... A gente num tava indo atrás do Hades?_

_Shun (olhos opacos e sinistros): Não precisa procurar muito..._

_Nala, Seiya e Hyoga: Heim?? O.O_

_Shun (normal de novo): Hã... Heim... Q foi...?_

_Nala, Seiya e Hyoga: Nada. -.-_

_Nala: Q estranho... Bom... Esperemos pela próxima postagem. Até mais, gente!!_


	21. Chapter 21

**O Escolhido de Hades:**

Orpheu chega ao palácio de Hades, em Giudecca, em posse de um grande baú. Pandora está mais desconfiada que de costume, e exige saber o que o Cavaleiro trás consigo. Este, porém, deseja mostrá-lo apenas ao imperador, o que deixa a jovem ainda mais certa de uma possível trama. Ela abre a caixa, encontrando-a cheia das mais belas flores.

-- Flores?!

-- Sim, senhora Pandora. Como a senhora sabe, a segunda prisão é o único local do inferno onde as flores crescem, e é lá que sua majestade bondosamente me permitiu viver. Por isso queria presenteá-lo, como forma de agradecimento.

Porém a senhora não parece satisfeita com tal explicação. Em sua mão trás uma lança de três pontas, com a central maior que as outras, e a finca compulsivamente através das flores. Orpheu se mantém firme, e ela nada encontra, vendo-se obrigada a se desculpar com o rapaz à sua frente.

-- Pode começar a tocar, Orpheu, o imperador logo estará aqui.

Ia iniciar com a música, mas o som da grande porta do palácio o detém. Era um mal sinal,os três juízes estavam ali, por ordem de Pandora, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Aiacos de Garuda e Minos de Griffon. Pareciam um tanto quanto insatisfeitos por estarem ali enquanto uma guerra ocorria lá fora, mas Pandora ordenou que ficassem para ouvir a música de Orpheu.

Tomaram seus assentos, o Cavaleiro começa a tocar, internamente pedindo para que os dois Cavaleiros de bronze ainda estivessem vivos depois das investidas de Pandora. Com seu som encantador, faz dormirem todos ali presentes, era mais uma de suas técnicas, a "Serenata da Viagem da Morte". Ao perceber que estavam todos sob o domínio de sua música, avança contra Hades, que acabara de aparecer no salão, no intuito de acabar de vez com ele.

Um golpe o atinge em cheio no peito, vindo pelas costas.

-- Sinto muito, – diz Radamanthys – não me interesso por música, e já esperava por um truque seu.

Está pronto para disparar mais um de seus golpes contra Orpheu, mas é impedido pelos meteoros que o atingem pelas costas. Seiya e Shun saem de dentro do baú, dando ao Cavaleiro de prata a chance de mais uma investida contra Hades, mas o jovem pára repentinamente, com olhar surpreso.

-- Mas... Este rosto...!

Os dois garotos também atentam para o Deus, que só agora saíra detrás da fina e transparente cortina de seda. De seu pescoço, curiosamente, pendia o mesmo pentagrama que Shun trazia consigo, e ao olhar para seu rosto, o menino arregala os olhos, com a imagem refletida em suas pupilas, boquiaberto, e um frio passa por todo o seu corpo, estremecendo suas pernas e fazendo-o suar frio.

-- Esse... Sou eu!!

Os olhos do Deus, porém, são vazios e profundos, calmamente assustadores, e seus cabelos eram ruivos, cor de vinho. Orpheu se refaz, e volta a atacar, o "Acorde Perfeito" entrelaça Hades nas cordas da lira e se apertam em seu corpo. Mas a imagem se desfaz como papel picado, e nada sobra de sua existência, as cordas estão presas ao trono.

Aproveitando-se do momento, Radamanthys ataca Orpheu, imobilizando-o e usando-o como escudo para impedir a ação dos dois jovens Cavaleiros. Seiya e Shun estão de mãos atadas.

Os dedos deslizam pelas cordas da lira, que se desprendem e circundam o inimigo às suas costas, atando-o. Mas ele também está preso, pois segura o instrumento.

-- Ataque, Seiya, é sua chance.

-- Mas... Se eu fizer isso, vou feri-lo também...

O juiz ainda pode se mover, de certa forma. Um golpe apenas, e a lira voa ao chão, com as cordas rompidas. O Cavaleiro prateado se lança sobre o inimigo, imobilizando-o com seu próprio corpo. O garoto não consegue ferir um aliado, e se mantém sem saber o que fazer, enquanto o espectro atinge o jovem guerreiro com inúmeros golpes, numa tortura que poucos suportariam. O sangue já lhe escorre pela testa, e ele vira-se mais uma vez para os que o seguiram até o palácio, firme e decidido como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro deve ser.

-- Vamos logo, Seiya! Eu não tenho mais saída, e você tem uma missão para terminar. Não se preocupe comigo. Vamos, Seiya, Ataque!!

Não há saída, para nenhum dos guerreiros, os meteoros cortam o ar, atingindo amigo e inimigo, rápido e impiedoso, derruba a ambos. O garoto corre para perto de Orpheu, tomando-o nos braços, com os olhos marejados. Shun toma a lira em suas mãos, trazendo-a para perto de seu dono.

Mas ao segurar a mão de Seiya, os olhos de Orpheu estão cheios de felicidade, e ele sorri, encarregando estes jovens e impetuosos guerreiros de protegerem Atena, e se despedindo para ir de encontro a sua amada, Eurídice, agora para nunca mais se separarem.

Levantam-se para seguir caminho, ainda não faziam idéia de onde Saori estava, e Hades ainda vivia. Mas o poderoso Juiz se põe novamente de pé diante deles, com nada mais do que leves rachaduras em sua Surplice. "Será imortal?" – pensava Seiya, mas não teria tempo para raciocinar, pois o espectro logo o atacaria novamente, não fosse uma voz imponente que lhe deteve.

-- Pare Radamanthys!

A voz vinha de Shun, mas não era a mesma de antes. Seiya está mudo sem saber o que está acontecendo. Não só a voz, como o porte, a atitude e a seriedade, eram completamente diferentes das de seu amigo. Radamanthys se assusta por um momento, percebendo uma nobreza sobre-humana no garoto, mas logo afasta tal pensamento da mente, imaginando que ele quisesse ludibriá-lo. Mais uma vez a voz de comando o faz parar e, desta vez, ele percebe que não existe farsa alguma.

-- Você não ouviu, Radamanthys? Nós não gostamos de lutar, portando pare agora mesmo!

Ele obedece, sem retrucar. Seiya aproxima-se do amigo com uma cautela assustada, tentando falar com ele, põe a mão sobre seu ombro.

-- Shun... O que aconteceu, ta tudo bem?

Mas a reação do garoto é assustadoramente distante e hostil, e seus cabelos tomam a cor avermelhada da imagem de Hades que viram antes, e seus olhos tinham a profundidade e o vago desta.

-- Não me toque, humano... Não percebe que está diante de um Deus?

Confuso e temendo que o amigo nunca mais voltasse a ser o mesmo de antes, Seiya não percebe a aproximação de Radamanthys, que o golpeia pelas costas, deixando-o inconsciente.

Os juizes e Pandora despertam, sem entender bem o que acontecera. Após tudo explicado, a jovem manda os três para combaterem os Cavaleiros que se aproximam. Os corpos de Seiya e Orpheu são mandados para o Cocyto, enquanto Shun, agora Hades, se desfaz de sua armadura, cobrindo-se com um majestoso manto negro, com ombreiras finas e longas, detalhadas em dourado.

Shun não é mais Shun, Seiya parece estar completamente fora de combate, os juízes estão de prontidão. No meio do caminho, dois Cavaleiros de bronze alcançam um dourado, que acabava de atravessar a Segunda Prisão, e passam a acompanhá-lo. Saori e Shaka buscam por Hades, e agora que sentiram sua presença, correm em seu encontro, enquanto Dohko está ainda em algum lugar longe de qualquer conhecido seu. E eu... estou chegando na entrada da Terceira Prisão, onde as pedras rolam pelas mãos dos luxuriosos...

--

_Seiya: AH!! O que aconteceu c/ o Shun??_

_Hyoga: Esse aí num é o Shun... O.o_

_Seiya: Claro q é... Numn reconhece mais ñ?_

_Hyoga: Num tô falando do corpo, mas do q tá nele...¬¬ Eita... Q q tá havendo._

_Nala: Ai... E agora? A gente vai precisar de uma sessão de descarrego... -.-_

_Seiya: Sessão de q??_

_Nala: Haja moleque sem cultura... -.-_

_Ikki (chacoalhando Shun): Shun! SHUN!! Responde!!_

_Shun (muuuuuuuito sombrio): Tire suas mãos de mim, Fênix. Eu não sou seu irmão._

_Ikki: Ai mer... Quem é tu? O.o_

_Shun: Quem vc acha... ¬¬_

_Ikki: Demônio!! SAI DESSE CORPO Q Ñ TE PERTENCE!!_

_Seiya: O.O_

_Nala: Viu... Isso é descarrego..._

_Seiya: Q medo..._

_Nala: Ainda mais sendo o Ikki... Bom gente... Próximo capítulo!!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Pelo que Lutas, Amazona?**

As manifestações cósmicas estão estranhas, muito deve estar acontecendo, enquanto apenas corro nesse fim de mundo sem nada fazer. Não tenho tempo a perder aqui, tenho que chegar logo a Hades, e para ser mais rápida, tenho de tentar passar desapercebida pelas próximas prisões.

A Terceira não é difícil, os guardiões parecem completamente tapados, e não me percebem passar furtivamente por entre as pedras mais altas, enquanto eles observam, como se tivessem prazer nisso, os humanos que pecaram por luxúria em vida, rolando pedras gigantescas pela eternidade, pessoas insanas...

Agora a Quarta Prisão. Estou ainda no meio do caminho, mas parece que não chegaria tão facilmente. Esses espectros são pedras no meu caminho... Não são vocês que eu quero...

Meu humor estava péssimo, nem é preciso explicar por que, só queria acabar logo com isso, só queria encontrar logo aquele que eu realmente desejava destruir, mas agora estava rodeada por vinte e cinco espectros fieis a Hades, prontos para me atacarem. Teria de lutar com eles.

-- Ora, ora, o que encontramos aqui...

-- É uma Amazona... Mas que gracinha, aqui não é o Shopping, sabia?

-- Ora, calem a boca e saiam do meu caminho!

-- Que nervosinha, heim... É uma pena ter que desperdiçar uma criatura tão linda, mas parece que vamos ter que acabar com você... ATAQUEM!!

Eles avançam, com toda a força que têm, eram fortes, parece que neste ponto do inferno não teriam mais amadores, só desafios. Esquivo de seus golpes e avanço contra eles, com uma fúria que nunca tinha sentido, parecia estar cega, mas nem pensei em me perguntar o que acontecia comigo, só queria continuar meu caminho o mais rápido possível.

-- Já mandei saírem do meu caminho, desgraçados!!

Mas meus golpes só os ferem levemente, e os seus começam a me atingir, parecia que não conseguia medir bem seus movimentos. Estava realmente cega, com o espírito completamente comprometido, cheio de raiva. Meu elmo voa, um corte se abre em minha têmpora, outro em meu braço, e um golpe no queixo me lança para longe deles.

Me apóio às mãos e aos joelhos, erguendo-me, ainda com mais raiva. "Por que? O que está acontecendo? Já venci adversários muito mais fortes..."

-- O que está acontecendo com você, Nala? Não é assim que imaginei que lutasse...

Ergo os olhos, encontrando um jovem e forte Cavaleiro dourado.

-- Você é... Mestre Dohko...!

-- Por acaso têm correntes te prendendo as mãos e os pés?

-- E... Eu não sei... Eu não entendo...

-- Pelo que você está lutando, Nala?

Tive o impulso de dizer o que sempre soube ser verdade: lutava pela vida, pela justiça e por meus amigos. Mas de repente percebi que, desta vez, era diferente, e me assustei com o real motivo que encontrei em meu coração, murmurando envergonhada de mim mesma:

-- Quero... vingar meu irmão...

Seu cosmo mantinha longe os inimigos, mas era por pouco tempo. Pôs a mão sobre minha cabeça, compreensivo.

-- Pelo que Milo lutou até o fim?

-- Pelas pessoas da Terra, e por justiça...

-- E você acha que ele gostaria de ver sua irmã lutando por vingança?

-- Mas...

-- Essa é realmente você, Nala? Toda essa raiva, esse peso e angústia que a cegam, não são naturais de você. Por que você acha que Cavaleiros de bronze como você e seus amigos, jovens e inexperientes, puderam vencer adversários tão mais fortes? Por que, agora, você não consegue sequer atingi-los com um golpe?

Não pude mais conter as lágrimas, e elas correram livres em minha face. Meus olhos e punhos se fecharam fortemente, e tudo em mim transbordava a terrível dor que eu sentia e que me corroia como ácido em meu coração.

-- Meu coração está apertado, Mestre Dohko... e frio... Não sei o que eu faço... Preciso fazer alguma coisa, por Milo.

-- Então lute com amor, e não com ódio. Lute com a paixão que sempre teve e que a tornou quem você é, e Milo com certeza estará ao seu lado...

Seu sorriso era calmo e encorajador, e suas palavras me fizeram enxergar melhor. Coloquei-me novamente de pé, fitando minha própria mão, lavando minha alma de todo o peso e raiva, e finalmente consegui secar as lágrimas e sorrir. Tomei posição de combate, certa de que, desta vez, lutaria por aquilo que sempre lutei, e pelo que meu irmão gostaria de me ver lutando. E senti mais orgulho de mim mesma, senti meus cabelos livres ao vento, o cosmo fluir em mim com todo o seu poder, senti a leveza do corpo e da alma. Senti que, finalmente, estava fazendo aquilo que devia fazer, e que era feliz em fazer.

-- Muito bem... Poder vir, espectros de Hades, e mostrarei o verdadeiro poder de minhas garras.

Seus sorrisos sarcásticos não me irritam mais, só provocam uma resposta similar, enquanto avanço, agora rápida e com a leveza de uma pluma. Um ataque, uma esquiva e um contra ataque. Minhas garras atravessam um deles, impulsiono o corpo com a outra mão em sua cabeça, e atinjo o de trás com um chute circular tão rápido que ele mal tem tempo de se surpreender. O que vinha por trás encontrou as costas de minha mão, num giro que dei no ar, e o do lado foi congelado pelo "Pó de Diamante", pouco antes de receber minhas garras. A mão direita se eleva acima da cabeça, abaixando rapidamente, deixando os quatro cortes mortais na vertical de seu corpo, e ergue-se novamente, atingindo o próximo adversário, enquanto a esquerda passa horizontalmente pelo estômago de outro ainda, fazendo-me cruzar os braços diante de mim, e eles se abrem juntamente cortando os dois próximos numa diagonal perfeita.

Ergo os olhos para o campo de batalha, as pupilas se contraem verticalmente, um brilho intenso toma conta deles e minhas garras estão mais afiadas do que nunca. "Nove, faltam dezesseis ainda...".

-- Ainda querem brigar?

-- Maldita, MORRA!!

-- Não nas suas mãos! AAAAHHH!!

Um feixe rubro o atinge, e ele cai, contorcendo-se em dor, e percebo, perplexa, que este feixe saiu de mim. A unha em meu indicador transformou-se numa agulha vermelha como sangue, e aquele golpe fora rápido como nunca tinha visto, a não ser... De meu irmão...

-- Milo... Sua técnica...

-- Está esperando para ser morta, menina?!

Avançam novamente, o que estava no chão levanta-se com dificuldade, e volta a atacar, mas está muito lento. Chegam muito perto...

-- AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

Três deles são atingidos, sinto meu irmão, comigo, como se fosse parte de mim, e uma felicidade explode dentro de meu coração. "Milo... Vou lutar com paixão e honra. Juro que terá orgulho de mim.". Mais seis adversários caem, depois de outros três ataques, três tiros em cada golpe. "Ora... não agüentam mais de duas agulhas...?".

Mais uma seqüência do Pó de Diamante junto com as Agulhas Escarlates e as garras do Dentes de Sabre foram capazes de derrubar outros quatro. "Ainda tem seis deles..." Cruzo os punhos na altura dos quadris, e os ergo junto ao corpo, até acima da cabeça, o cosmo se eleva ao ápice, suas ondas circundam meu corpo desde os pés até a cabeça, uma névoa alaranjada traspassa meus olhos. Os adversários parecem assustados, mas avançam ainda.

-- TEMPESTADE DE TYGRA!!

A tempestade os atinge com toda a sua potência, os feixes espessos de cosmo cortam seus corpos como navalhas, e eles caem vencidos, sem movimento algum. Meu cosmo se ameniza, minhas mãos relaxam, meu corpo se mantêm ereto, enquanto meus olhos voltam ao normal e eu penso em como agora me sentia... Eu mesma.

Dohko aproxima-se de mim, com um sorriso aprovador e satisfeito.

-- Agora é a Nala que eu sempre imaginei... Foi uma atuação incrível!

Meu coração saltou de felicidade ao ouvir isso, não pude conter um sorriso espontâneo e um "Obrigada" muito envergonhado. Receber um elogio desses de alguém como mestre Dohko... Um dos mais poderosos Cavaleiros até mesmo entre os dourados... Um sobrevivente vitorioso da última Guerra Santa! -- Vamos, temos um longo caminho ainda.

-- Sim! – disse alegremente.

Mas talvez os espectros tivessem percebido a perda de muitos aliados, e chegaram em mais cerca de trinta deles, furiosos, prometendo uma morte sofrida, avançando ferozmente em nossa direção. Dohko dá um passo a frente.

-- Deixe isso comigo, Nala.

Ele mal se move, sua expressão é sempre calma, uma harmonia sem comparação, apenas ergue um dos braços, sem se preocupar com os que chegam próximos, e seu cosmo parece gigantesco a ponto de esmigalha-los só com isso.

-- CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!!

Os Cem Dragões de Rozan colorem o céu do Submundo, brilhantes, fantásticos, com um poder insuperável. Não sobra nem sinal de qualquer um deles, trinta espectros, sem esforço algum, e eu tivera o privilégio de vê-lo em ação. Maravilhada, com os olhos fixos no campo de batalha, agora limpo como se nada tivesse acontecido, minha voz quase não saía da garganta.

-- Incrível...!

Voltou-se para mim, com o sorriso calmo de sempre, e me tirou do transe.

-- Vamos?

--

_Hyoga: Noooossa, Nala foi incrível!!_

_Nala(vermelha): Er... Mesmo...? _

_Hyoga: Muito!_

_Nala: Nada como a ajuda do mestre ancião..._

_Shiryu: Esse é o meu mestre _

_Nala: Valew por emprestar :P_

_Shiryu: Disponha _

_Dohko: Ha!! Eu sabia q essa menina tinha talento, mas essa foi mesmo uma luta e tanto._

_Nala: Nhai... Nem tanto..._

_Hyoga: É tanto sim. Vc foi ótima _

_Shiryu: Hahaha, olha qtos elogios... Vai casar, heim. XD_

_Nala e Hyoga (muuuuuuuuuuito vermelhos): HEIM?? O.O_

_Dohko: Muito bom! XD Agora eles tão sem fala. Bom... Então eu me despeço. Até mais, pessoal. Não percam a próxima postagem! Mata ne! _

_Shiryu: Mata! _


	23. Chapter 23

**Reunidos novamente:**

Shiryu, Hyoga e Kanon chegam à terceira prisão, atravessando-na pelo seu caminho principal. A cena dos mortos empurrando tão gigantescas pedras é horrível para Hyoga e Shiryu, como uma grande injustiça, mas Kanon não parece se abalar diante de nada, já estava acostumado com a maldade das pessoas, e mantêm sempre a seriedade. Comanda os dois para que sigam caminho, quando as pedras vêm em sua direção, com todo o seu peso, atiradas por alguém desconhecido. Um espectro se põe de pé sobre as rochas que jogara, cantando sua vitória, como se os tivesse soterrado, mas se surpreende e se enfurece ao ver que seus alvos corriam bem adiante, ignorando-o por completo.

-- O que? Ora seus... Eu, Rock de Golem, guardião desta Terceira Prisão, não permitirei que saiam vivos daqui... "AVALANCHE EXPLOSIVA!!".

As pedras voam novamente na direção dos três Cavaleiros, mas Shiryu simplesmente pára no caminho, dizendo aos outros que sigam. Vira-se sério para o espectro, elevando seu cosmo, com o punho direito no quadril, reunindo uma energia absurda.

-- Desculpe, mas não temos tempo a perder por aqui...

-- Como é?

-- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!".

Seu punho se eleva rapidamente, o Dragão surge em energia junto dele, gigante e brilhante, ascendendo junto com todas as rochas e o guardião. É impossível reagir a um golpe tão poderoso, e o homem cai derrotado. O Dragão se vira, e continua o caminho, alcançando os outros dois.

Estavam quase na saída da prisão, quando outro homem surge diante deles, com certeza outro guardião, alto e aparentando ter muita força física.

-- Não os deixarei passar! Eu sou Iw...

-- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!".

Ele cai imediatamente, com a crosta de gelo brilhando em sua armadura. Nunca soubemos quem era, afinal...

Dohko e eu corríamos em direção á Quarta Prisão, ao nosso lado havia um imenso abismo, e lá embaixo estava o caminho seguido normalmente pelos que andavam pelo Submundo. A terra acaba, lá embaixo, a uma altura de uns cem metros, estava o lago escuro, o Pântano das trevas da Quarta Prisão onde os mortos cheios de ódio afogam uns aos outros pela eternidade.

-- Mestre Dohko, se cairmos estaremos mortos...

-- Mas não há outro caminho, e não temos tempo para dar a volta. Vê as colunas de pedras que se erguem desde o lago até a nossa altura ou mais?

-- Então teremos que...

-- Você pode alcançá-los, não pode? É bastante ágil...

-- Vamos ter que pular de um a outro até chegar do outro lado... Bom... É um bom exercício, né? – disse dando um pequeno sorriso de quem aceita um desafio – Estou pronta, Mestre...

Dei alguns passos atrás, coisa que o Cavaleiro de Libra, com sua força, com certeza não precisou... Corri, tomei o impulso, e vi toda a imensidão do lago da Quarta Prisão que passava sob mim, a uma altura gigantesca. De coluna em coluna, passei com o auxílio de minha agilidade e equilíbrio. As que se erguiam acima de mim foram cortadas com minhas garras, noutras cravava-as, dando impulso com as pernas diretamente da lateral para o próximo pico. Quando chegávamos ao lado oposto, tivemos de descer ao nível do lago, e enquanto a força do mestre o fazia descer mais lentamente pelas paredes rochosas das colunas, eu o conseguia também com as garras, e o impacto com o solo foi absorvido quando rolei, chegando ao lado de Dohko e pondo-me imediatamente de pé.

-- Olha só, você não está nem ofegante...

-- Correr e saltar para mim é diversão, Mestre Dohko, mas num perigo desses é ainda melhor...

-- Os jovens gostam mesmo do perigo, heim...

-- Acho que é porque só o enfrentando descobrimos nosso verdadeiro potencial. E alguém que não goste do perigo poderia ser um bom Cavaleiro?

-- É, acho que não. – respondeu sorrindo – Agora, à Quinta Prisão!

-- Vamos!

Meus amigos seguem caminho, cientes de ter de encontrar Hades o mais rápido possível. Eles aproximam-se agora da Quarta Prisão, detendo-se diante do lago negro e sinistro chamado de Pântano das Trevas. Uma jangada se aproxima, sobre a qual reconhecem a silhueta de um homem.

-- Será que teremos de pagar, como no Aqueronte? – se pergunta Hyoga.

-- Não... – responde o espectro – Vocês viajarão de graça, depois que estiverem mortos!

-- Parece que ele não vai nos deixar embarcar tão facilmente. – diz Shiryu – Mas nó temos de passar de qualquer jeito.

Ele prepara o ataque, e eleva seu cosmo.

-- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

Seu golpe é parado apenas pela mão do homem, enquanto Hyoga, vendo o amigo em tal situação, se prepara também para atacar.

-- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!"

O outro punho detém o ataque gelado do Cisne, e o espectro sorri.

-- Acharam que seus golpes funcionariam comigo, Cavaleiros de bronze? Eu sou o guardião da Quarta Prisão, Flégias de Lycaon, da estrela celeste do Crime! Agora é minha vez... "UIVO INFERNAL!!"

Um soco rápido e extremamente poderoso lança os dois Cavaleiros desacordados sobre a jangada, enquanto Kanon calmamente assiste à cena, sem demonstrar nenhuma alteração de humor ou expressão. O espectro se volta para o Cavaleiro dourado, com expressão vitoriosa.

-- Eu os levarei à prisão onde ficam os que cometeram o pior dos crimes, e você também irá para lá...

Kanon não se importa com o espectro, aproxima-se da jangada e, com o pé, a impulsiona, deixando-a a deriva no lago.

-- O que está fazendo? Por acaso está com medo depois de ver a derrota deles? De um jeito ou de outro você subirá na jangada.

-- Subirei, sim, tranqüilamente, depois de matar você...

-- Como é? Idiota! Eu já disse que você só sobe morto. Sinta o meu poder. "UIVO INFERNAL!!"

-- Você é o idiota... Um golpe já visto por um Cavaleiro não funciona na segunda vez. "EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!"

O espectro cai, destroçado, e Kanon salta perfeitamente sobre a jangada, tomando seu remo e guiando para o lado oposto do Pântano das Trevas.

No palácio de Hades Shun, calmamente sentado no trono, têm os ferimentos da mão tratados por Pandora, que age com incrível subordinação.

-- Me perdoe, majestade, eu o feri com a lança sem saber que estava no baú... Não sei o que aconteceria se eu o ferisse gravemente. Você deve ter se machucado protegendo Pégaso, como você é bom...

Pandora acredita ardentemente no coração puro de Hades, e que aquele corpo, apesar de não ter o sangue de sua família, seja, como ela mesma diz em seu coração "Meu amado irmãozinho".

Estão à entrada da Quinta Prisão, Shiryu e Hyoga levantam-se, ainda um tanto atordoados. Kanon não está com eles, provavelmente seguira na frente. Os dois se põem a caminhar, mas se detêm com os olhos arregalados de pavor diante da cena assustadora que encontram.

Incontáveis corpos, nus e esqueléticos, apenas pele e ossos, de uma cor estranha e podre, tentavam sair de suas tumbas, arrastando-se, lamentando-se numa voz chorosa e profunda de dor, de angústia, com seus corpos queimados indefinidamente por não terem seguido a doutrina divina, um fogo que consumia impiedosamente suas almas desesperadas.

Venceram o tremor nas pernas e o nó na garganta ante tão horrível visão e correram para a próxima prisão o mais rápido que podiam. No topo de um morro pedregoso está Kanon, parado, como se olhasse o nada, correram até ele. Lá embaixo, há poucos metros de distância, estava eu, diante de um ser tão gigantesco que, mesmo se eu fosse três vezes maior, não o alcançaria. Stand de Besouro Mortal tentava barrar nosso caminho, e eu me oferecera para lutar, pois não acreditava que ele chegasse sequer aos pés de Dohko para que o mestre precisasse perder tempo.

Lá de cima, num impulso de me ajudar com um adversário enorme como este, Hyoga tenta avançar, mas Kanon o segura, ao mesmo tempo em que o adversário parte para cima de mim, como se fosse socar o chão. "Lento" – penso enquanto salto, para cima e para frente, invocando meu cosmo e atravessando sua Surplice e seu pescoço. Suavemente pouso atrás dele, virando-me de frente e vendo-o desabar pesadamente, como uma gigantesca rocha que caísse de um penhasco. Boquiaberto, Hyoga não sabe se esfrega os olhos para ter certeza, ou se sorri diante do que viu. Shiryu não se contem:

-- Cuidado pra não babar, Hyoga...

-- Sua donzela não é tão indefesa quanto parece.

O garoto sorri, aproximando-se do campo de batalha, Shiryu encontra novamente seu mestre, e meus olhos brilham uma vez mais ao ouvir a voz do Siberiano: "Impressionante..."

-- Hyoga!

Corri para abraçá-lo, ser pensar duas vezes, e suas faces se coraram fortemente. Sorriu, e retribuiu o abraço.

-- Estava preocupada com você.

-- E eu com você, nem imagina o quanto...

-- Porque ele não a beija de uma vez? – cochicha Kanon, impaciente, com os outros dois.

-- Boa pergunta... – responde Shiryu num suspiro.

-- Olha só quem fala... – ironiza Dohko, fazendo o discípulo corar como o fogo. Mas logo volta a ficar sério, um poderoso cosmo se aproximava.

-- Parece que acabou a hora do recreio... – afirma Kanon.

-- Esse cosmo... – resmungo já rangendo os dentes.

Hyoga segura meu pulso, apreensivo pelo que eu fosse fazer, mas eu me solto ao vê-lo chegar, imponente como se fosse alguém importante... Juiz do Mundo dos Mortos, Radamanthys de Wyvern...

-- Então aqui estão os outros que serão mandados para o Cocyto, o inferno congelado para onde vão os que, como vocês, tramaram contra os Deuses. Se encontrarão com seu amigo, Pégaso.

-- O que?! – surpreende-se Shiryu – Seiya está morto? E Shun, o que fizeram com ele?

-- Nada, Shun está em seu trono. Ele é o imperador, Hades.

-- O QUE?? – nenhum de nós podia acreditar em tamanho absurdo.

-- Aliás... Você não é a irmã de um daqueles perdedores? – diz com um irritante sorriso irônico, apontando para mim.

-- Maldito seja...! Usando-se da barreira de Hades para vencer numa luta injusta, e ainda ter a coragem de se achar mais forte que os Cavaleiros dourados... E ainda por cima vem me dizer que meu amigo é o Deus contra o qual estamos lutando? Você ultrapassou todos os limites suportáveis. Eu vou acabar com você!!

-- Não tenho tempo pra ficar brincando com você, menina! – disse, tomando posição de combate.

Mas Kanon se pôs entre nós, querendo lutar com ele, querendo decidir a luta que haviam começado antes.

-- Kanon! Por que? É a mim quem ele está insultando!

-- E você está fazendo exatamente o que ele quer. Você não sabe a força desse homem. Eu o enfrentarei sozinho, e vocês vão na frente.

--Está me dizendo que eu não sou capaz?!

-- Sim.

Tremia de raiva, querendo mostrar a ele que eu podia enfrentá-lo, querendo provar meu verdadeiro potencial. Mas Dohko pousa a mão sobre meu ombro, censurando-me mais uma vez.

-- Sua missão não é chegar a Atena? Vocês precisam ser rápidos. Vamos, para Giudecca.

-- Sim... – concordei, de cabeça baixa, e voltando-me para Kanon – Eu não vou te perdoar se você perder pra esse maldito... Está bem?

-- Não se preocupe, eu o matarei com certeza. Seguimos para Giudecca, deixando que Kanon o enfrentasse. "Alguém tão poderoso como Kanon não perderá" – pensava, enquanto ele mantinha seus pensamentos: "Milo, você me aceitou como Cavaleiro de Atena, e me livrou do peso de meus pecados... Em agradecimento, não deixei que sua irmã enfrentasse o poder desse homem, que é o mais poderoso dos 108 espectros de Hades."

--

_Nala: Grrrrr... Radamathys no BAKA!! Pq eu num posso acabar c/ ele?? òó_

_Hyoga: Calma, Nala... O Kanon vai derrotá-lo_

_Nala: Mas EU queria fazer isso... òó_

_Hyoga: Acho q foi melhor ele naum te deixar..._

_Nala: Até vc?? Pq??_

_Hyoga: Radamanthys é o mais forte dos espectros... Ñ quero pensar o q poderia acontecer se vc o enfrentasse..._

_Nala: Eu acabava c/ ele nem q isso me custasse a vida!_

_Hyoga: O.O Esse é o problema!_

_Nala: Heim...?_

_Hyoga: ... Esquece..._

_Shiryu: Calma, vcs dois... Vai ficar tudo bem..._

_Dohko: Isso mesmo... Agora nós temos que encontrar Hades e derrotá-lo_

_Shiryu: E tirar ele de dentro do Shun..._

_Dohko: Isso mesmo..._

_Nala: Q seja... Próximo capítulo, povo._


	24. Chapter 24

**Os três Juízes do Mundo dos Mortos:**

Estavam a sós, seria uma batalha de gigantes, Radamanthys ameaça:

-- Soube que você enterrou muitos de meus homens no Vale da Ventania Negra... Agora você vai pagar por isso.

-- Veremos.

-- Morra maldito!! "MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!!"

Mas a técnica mais poderosa do espectro é barrada por Kanon, apenas com uma das mãos. O Cavaleiro avança velozmente.

-- Já disse isso antes... Uma mesma técnica não funciona duas vezes contra um Cavaleiro. "EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!"

Radamanthys não consegue enxergar o golpe, e é lançado longe, sua Surplice está ainda mais destroçada. De cara no chão, atribui sua fraqueza ao efeito que ele não havia percebido do acorde de Orpheu.

-- O que aconteceu, Radamanthys? Que lamentável... Precisa de ajuda?

Kanon volta atentamente seu olhar para o local de onde vinha a voz desconhecida, enquanto Radamanthys, levantando-se num salto surpreso, reconhece os homens que acabam de chegar.

-- Minos! Aiacos!

-- Ora que honra... – diz Kanon ironicamente – Estou diante dos três juizes do Submundo reunidos. Então vou acabar com os três de uma só vez.

-- Você não deveria ser tão arrogante.

-- Enfrentar os três sozinho...? Acho que devemos lhe ensinar uma lição.

Aiacos de Garuda se coloca à frente do Cavaleiro, em dizer mais nada, apenas eleva os braços em grande velocidade.

-- "ILUSÃO GALÁTICA!!"

Kanon é lançado longe, e sua queda abre um buraco entre as pedras. Aiacos vira-se para Radamanthys, pouco contente.

-- Por que me empurrou, Radamanthys, eu podia tê-lo matado com um só golpe se não tivesse me atrapalhado.

-- Mas não sofreria o bastante. – diz Minos, uma figura sinistra não só pelo sorriso irônico, mas pelos olhos escondidos sob as franjas prateadas.

Movendo levemente os dedos das mãos, Minos controla o corpo de Kanon, mas não é telecinésia. O Cavaleiro é erguido ao ar pelo cosmo do Juiz, que se transforma em cordas invisíveis, finas e extremamente resistentes, capazes de controlar todos os movimentos do adversário.

-- Você se tornou minha marionete, Kanon. Não pode mover um dedo sem que eu mande... E... Por falar em dedo... Começaremos por seus dedos.

Um movimento leve, e ele quebra o dedo de Kanon. Poderia fazer o que quisesse de seus movimentos, uma técnica de tortura poderosa e desumana.

Giudecca: Hades descansa despreocupadamente em seu trono, Pandora não sai de seu lado por um segundo sequer. Repentinamente sente o cosmo de um Cavaleiro que acabara de chegar ao inferno, um cosmo diferente dos outros Cavaleiros de Atena, de grande poder e agressividade. Por algum motivo que não entendia, seu coração se apertava ao sentir tal energia, e ela podia perceber que o guerreiro que se aproximava vinha em busca de Hades.

O corpo de Kanon está completamente sob o controle das cordas invisíveis de Minos de Griffon. A "Marionete Cósmica", técnica do espectro, é terrível, o Cavaleiro está a mercê de suas vontades, completamente paralisado. Quando deixa aparecerem seus olhos, por debaixo das franjas, profundos e impiedosos, a imagem é ainda mais tenebrosa, seu sorriso torna-se de um prazer demoníaco e mórbido.

-- Acho que não vou perder tempo quebrando seus membros um a um... Quebrarei logo o seu pescoço!

Radamanthys se desespera, erguendo a voz contra Minos, enquanto Kanon sofre com seu corpo se contorcendo contra sua vontade.

-- Pare com isso, Minos! Kanon é meu adversário!

-- Ora... Se não estivéssemos aqui ele já teria acabado com você. De qualquer jeito, está acabado.

-- Pare! Sou eu quem vai vencê-lo!

Minos puxa a corda invisível que prende o pescoço do Cavaleiro, seu pescoço se quebraria, então... Mas as cordas se rompem, cortadas por algo que não sabiam de onde vinha. Os três procuram explicações, Kanon cai, e um cosmo intenso e poderoso flui em volta. No horizonte surge uma aura de fogo intensa, poderosa e intimidadora. Sua silhueta imponente assusta até mesmo os poderosos juízes de Hades.

Ele se aproxima na costumeira entrada triunfal, surgindo entre sombras e chamas, com o olhar serio, como uma verdadeira ave de Fogo, Ikki de Fênix. Eles já se enfrentaram uma vez, e Fênix o ignorou completamente, deixando-o para trás no pilar do Atlântico Norte. Agora, deveriam lutar lado a lado.

-- Quer ajuda, Kanon? Ou você não é homem suficiente para aceitar?

-- Você sabia, Ikki, que estes homens afirmam que seu irmão não é outra pessoa, senão Hades?

Ikki sorri, soltando um impulsivo suspiro de desprezo.

-- Isso é impossível, Shun esteve comigo desde que nasceu. Ele não pode ser Hades.

Os espectros o cercam, só agora tomando conhecimento de que quem acabava de chegar era o irmão do imperador.

-- Não se preocupe – dizem – Pandora está cuidando dele em Giudecca.

Ao ouvir o nome de Pandora, porém, sua expressão se transforma completamente, com uma lembrança tenebrosa que, antes esquecida, cai como uma bomba sobre sua cabeça.

Ikki devia ter cerca de cinco anos. Corria pelas ruas da cidade, desesperadamente, com as roupas esfarrapadas, e o irmão chorando nos braços do menino, embrulhado em panos. O céu era cortado por relâmpagos, e a criança tropeça no caminho. Faz de tudo para proteger o bebê, promete levá-lo a um lugar seguro, nunca abandoná-lo.

Uma menina aparece à sua frente, o vestido de mangas longas ia até abaixo dos joelhos, negro como a noite, rasgado e desfiado nas barras, usava um colar de ossos, seus cabelos longos e lisos eram tão negros como o vestido e os olhos púrpuras tinham uma maldade incomuns a uma criança. Em seus braços trazia um embrulho, como se fosse também um bebê, mas em lugar disso, tinha um infinito profundo e brilhante como as galáxias do universo.

-- Não adianta correr, você não pode escapar de mim, Pandora. Eu só quero que entregue o menino.

-- Eu nem sei quem você é! Eu nunca vou entregar o Shun pra você!

-- Esse menino é o meu irmãozinho.

-- Mentira! Nós temos a mesma mãe. O Shun é meu irmão!

-- Você não ia entender... Os Deuses traçaram um destino para esse menino, você não pode ficar com ele. É hora de eu cuidar dele...

Por algum motivo, Ikki esquecera, por todos aqueles anos, de tal acontecimento, mas o nome pronunciado pelo juiz o fez lembrar. Estava agora confuso, sem saber o motivo desse incidente, sem saber o que seria ou não real. Mesmo que Kanon tentasse chamá-lo, não pôde defender o golpe de Aiacos, que o atirou ao chão. Mas se ergueu sem se importar com o ataque. Suas faces estavam encharcadas de lágrimas, jamais alguém vira o rapaz chorar, mas agora que acreditava entender as intenções do irmão, não podia se conter.

-- Então é isso... Shun pretende morrer. Isso é bem típico dele.

Tentando se aproveitar da situação do Cavaleiro, Aiacos volta a atacar, mas a seriedade de Ikki é assustadora, e mais assustadora ainda é a forma como ele pode agir quando a vida de seu irmão está em perigo. Ele ergue a mão contra o queixo do juiz, atirando-o longe, e se põe de pé logo em seguida.

-- Então... Vou deixar escolherem: Quem de vocês quer ser minha primeira vítima?

-- Ora, como você é impaciente... – torna Aiacos – Então eu, Aiacos de Garuda, da estrela celeste Heróica, serei seu primeiro adversário.

-- Hum... Você ficou nervoso porque eu arranquei sua máscara?

Ikki avança, mas o espectro se desvia com uma facilidade incrível a cada golpe. Debochando do quanto o Cavaleiro é lento, desfere um violento golpe, lançando-o ao chão. Depois o ergue pela cabeça, atirando-o para o alto.

-- "VÔO DE GARUDA!!"

Ikki alça vôo tão alto pelo golpe de Aiacos, junto com todo o cosmo inimigo, que logo desaparece da vista dos que estão em terra. Enquanto isso, o juiz risca uma cruz no chão com o pé, afirmando ser ali o local do túmulo de Fênix, onde ele cairia em três segundos. Em exatamente três segundos, o corpo do guerreiro abre uma cratera no local onde a cruz fora riscada, mas ao contrário do esperado, ele se ergue, com dificuldade, provando ao adversário que fazia jus à sua constelação protetora. Impaciente o espectro o lança mais uma vez aos ares com seu golpe, e mais uma vez risca a cruz no chão. Mas passados os três segundos, não há sinal algum do Cavaleiro, ao invés de sua queda, seu cosmo atinge fortemente as costas de Aiacos, que cai no local destinado a Ikki, apesar de sua grande força. O Cavaleiro finalmente reaparece, atrás de seu inimigo.

-- Nenhum golpe funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo Cavaleiro. Isso não é nenhum segredo! – e olhando para os outros – Quem será o próximo?

Mas a expressão de deboche de Minos segue-se quase que simultâneo de um poderoso golpe de Aiacos, que acabara de se levantar, limpando a terra do queixo, como se o ataque de Fênix não o tivesse ferido muito.

-- Se você quer um golpe eficiente, então o próximo decidirá o seu fim... "ILUSÃO GALÁCTICA!!"

Era uma ilusão estranha, mistura de espaço e olhos surreais hipnóticos que se espalhavam por todos os lados. Ikki desaba mais uma vez, e Aiacos tem certeza de que não poderia se refazer deste golpe. Dirigi-se a Kanon:

-- Kanon, agora poderei desferir o golpe final em você.

-- Ha... E você acha mesmo que derrotou Fênix dessa forma?

A surpresa e incredulidade tomam conta dos olhos dos três juizes ao sentirem o cosmo de Ikki, que volta a se elevar, mas Kanon não se surpreende.

-- Já lutei contra Ikki antes, e ele se levanta sempre que derrubado. E, como na lenda, Fênix se torna mais forte a cada ressurreição.

Em Giudecca, Hades finalmente desperta ao sentir o poderoso cosmo de Ikki se elevando.

-- De quem é esse cosmo tão agressivo? – pergunta a Pandora.

-- Um verme chamado Fênix, que está muito próximo...

-- "Esse cosmo é quente como o fogo..." – pensa, antes de dar a ordem a jovem aos seus pés – Traga o tal Fênix aqui!

Na quinta prisão, Aiacos, irritado com a resistência de seu adversário, resolve exterminar com ele de uma vez, para que não possa mais ressuscitar. Seus golpes, porém, não o atingem, agora é Fênix quem se desvia com grande facilidade. O juiz não consegue acreditar.

-- Eu prestei muita atenção na sua velocidade de ataque, agora que consegui supera-la, você não conseguirá me atingir.

Ele torna a avançar, mas um golpe traspassa sua testa, sem que ele entenda o tenha acontecido. Aquilo o incomodava quase nada, tanto que ousou debochar da técnica do Cavaleiro, e desferir mais uma vez a "Ilusão Galáctica". Ikki, porém, fica estático à sua frente, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

-- Impossível! – exclama assustado.

-- Quantas vezes tenho de dizer que um golpe não funciona duas vezes?

-- Não pode ser verdade...

-- Agora experimente de sua própria técnica!

Num movimento de mão, o golpe se volta contra Aiacos, e seu corpo se desfaz em pedaços, levando-o ao desespero... Mas diante de seus aliados, ele está inteiro, de joelhos, ofegando desesperadamente, sem entender nada. Seus companheiros também não entendem, até ouvir Kanon, que fala mais para si:

-- Esse foi... O "Golpe Fantasma da Fênix"!

-- Como foi ver o inferno dentro do inferno? – pergunta Ikki.

Agora ele entendia, era tudo uma ilusão criada por Fênix. Ele se ergue, furioso, querendo lutar. Não admitia que ele, um dos três juizes do Mundo dos Mortos, entre os três mais poderosos dos 108 espectros, pudesse perder para um simples Cavaleiro de bronze.

Mas Ikki não queria mais briga, sabia que seu adversário não tinha mais condições psicológicas, e queria chegar logo a Shun e Atena. Avança então ferozmente, para terminar de vez com o combate, já que Aiacos não recuaria.

-- Nem mesmo as estrelas resistem ao bater de asas da Fênix... "AVE FÊNIX!!"

Garuda cai, completamente derrotado sob os olhos incrédulos dos outros dois juizes. O Cavaleiro está calmo, e incita os outros dois ao combate. Mas uma intensa luz brilha em Fênix, fazendo-o desaparecer aos poucos. Mesmo ele fica, agora, confuso e surpreso, e desaparece completamente. Radamanthys e Minos também não têm explicações, Kanon não pisca, tamanha é sua surpresa.

--


	25. Chapter 25

**O Grande Eclipse:**

Giudecca: Ikki desaba quase inconsciente diante do trono de Hades, trazido pelo teleporte de Pandora. O Cavaleiro se levanta, ainda confuso, e no topo da escada, sentado em um suntuoso e tenebroso trono, ele vê, não Hades, mas seu irmãozinho, Shun. Tenta chamá-lo, mas ele permanece indiferente, tenta se aproximar, mas o poder do tridente de Pandora o detém, e ele cai novamente. A jovem avança séria para o rapaz.

-- Não venha com intimidades, aquele que você vê não é mais seu irmão. É Hades, o imperador das Trevas.

-- Impossível... – diz erguendo-se uma vez mais – Acha que vou acreditar em algo tão absurdo?

Ikki está indignado, jamais acreditaria que seu irmão, sempre tão gentil e bom, seria o Deus que tenta tomar a vida de todos os seres vivos na Terra. Mas Pandora sorri, reafirmando que o corpo de Hades e de Shun era o mesmo.

-- Você não se lembra do dia em que nos encontramos... – disse ela – Porque apaguei sua memória... Mas o farei se lembrar ...

Anos antes, quando Ikki era um menino e corria pelas ruas da cidade na tentativa de livrar seu irmão das garras de uma estranha menina. No manto que ela trazia nos braços, podia ver algo que mais se parecia com o universo.

-- Sim, – disse ela – todo o Universo. O senhor de toda a vida, após duzentos anos sua majestade ressuscitou novamente, e precisa do corpo do humano mais puro para hospedar sua alma. Desta vez, seu irmão foi escolhido.

-- Diga o que quiser, não vou deixar você levar o Shun!

-- Você não tem escolha... Ele terá a existência de um Deus, você devia estar contente.

-- Que Deus? Um Deus do mal não me interessa!

-- Idiota, isso não leva a nada. Entregue logo o menino!

Os olhos da estranha garota brilham numa luz prateada e raios envolvem Ikki, saindo do corpo de seu próprio irmão, que está em seu colo, tão intensos que seriam capazes de arrancar-lhe os braços. Mas ele se recusa a entregar a criança, mesmo depois de caído e desmaiado, Ikki ainda segura o menino com suas mãos machucadas.

A garota se aproxima para tomar o bebê, que antes chorava, mas agora abre os olhos verdes, sorrindo.

-- Vamos, majestade, sou eu, Pandora. Eu vou cuidar de você como se fosse meu irmãozinho, até que seja adulto...

Mas ela não consegue se aproximar da criança. Mesmo que não houvesse qualquer agressividade em Shun, de alguma forma, Pandora não tinha como encostar um dedo sequer nele. Ikki se arrasta, abraçando o irmão para protege-lo, com uma força muito além da de um menino tão novo. A garota podia machucar o bebê, se insistisse, e isso era ferir o corpo de Hades. Ela resolve, então, partir, deixando os irmãos em paz, mas deixa um meio de encontrá-lo.

"Ainda faltam vários anos até que o selo de Atena se rompa e as almas de seus 108 espectros se libertem." Estende a mão, e um leve brilho se propaga daí até o peito de Shun, onde surge uma corrente, com um pingente prateado e com detalhes em ouro puro, um pentagrama com a inscrição "Yours Ever" – "Para sempre seu". "Enquanto usar esse pingente será impossível fugir de mim. Onde quer que esteja, você será atraído pela alma de Hades."

Uma memória que lhe fora apagada há muito tempo, um pingente que ligava eternamente o corpo de seu irmão à alma de Hades, uma corrente que a garota, sem nenhum sentimento, fez acreditarem ser uma lembrança da mãe. Impulsivamente, o rapaz tenta se aproximar do irmão, mas o raio do cetro de Pandora o põe prostrado ao chão, enquanto ela continua a tagarelar sobre como Hades devia ansiar pela união ao corpo do garoto, e como ficara surpresa ao vê-lo chegar ao Submundo como Cavaleiro.

-- Com certeza a alma de Hades o guiou.

-- Que idiotice... O Shun é que veio pra matar Hades!

Avança mais uma vez, tomado de raiva, Pandora tenta pará-lo com seu cetro, mas o Cavaleiro é mais rápido, e golpeia certeiramente o pingente, fazendo-o em pedaços. Agora o colar que os ligava não mais existia, e o rapaz incita o Deus a deixar o corpo de seu irmão. Não parece haver reação.

-- Você vai sair daí por bem ou por mal! – diz ferino enquanto sobe as escadas, sem nenhuma paciência.

Pandora se põe no caminho, com o cetro em punho, não o deixaria se aproximar de Hades... "PAF!!" O tapa do rapaz atira a jovem com força contra a parede, e ele segura o tridente, apontando para ela, que antes tão arrogante, agora sua frio, acuada contra a pilastra.

-- Ao contrário dos Cavaleiros que você encontrou até agora, eu não me importo nem um pouco se você é mulher ou não. Quando se trata do mal, eu elimino, não importa o sexo, entendeu? Então fique quieta!

Ele avança com a lança em sua direção. Assustada, pandora pensa já estar morta, mas o cetro foi apenas cravado na barra de seu vestido, entre suas pernas. A garota tremia, ainda assustada.

Ikki se vê de frente com seu irmão, encara-o, mas o rapaz se mantém indiferente. Dá uma bofetada no garoto, segura-o pelo colarinho, volta a estapeá-lo, impacientemente. "Shun! Acorda de uma vez!!" – tenta, mas a expressão é imutável. Ikki não desiste.

-- Shun! Sou eu, Ikki!!

-- Pff... Quanta burrice... – diz com uma voz e um leve sorriso, completamente diferentes dos de seu irmão.

-- Shun...?

-- Você só está ferindo o corpo de seu irmão. É impossível separar minha alma deste corpo, e mesmo que aconteça... Significaria que seu irmão morreu!

Um forte brilho rubro emana dos olhos de Hades, fazendo Ikki voar longe, ao pé da escada, onde Pandora novamente o aguarda, pronta para puni-lo com a morte por seu comportamento hostil e insolente. Mas é obrigada a recolher a lança por ordem do Deus dos mortos, que ainda queria acabar com as esperanças de Fênix e de todos os Cavaleiros. -- Escute... É inútil vocês, Cavaleiros, tentarem salvar a Terra, já que ela logo estará submersa em escuridão, por toda a eternidade. Com o meu poder divino, estou alinhando todos os planetas do sistema solar, de forma que o sol seja completamente encoberto por eles e pela lua. Todos pensarão ser um eclipse normal, mas essa formação permanecerá para sempre, e a luz nunca mais chegará... Será o "Grande Eclipse". Sem a luz do sol, e sem o seu calor, toda a vida na Terra se extinguirá, e a superfície será o próprio Reino das Trevas. Nem mesmo Atena poderá impedir que isso aconteça.

--


	26. Chapter 26

**O sacrifício de um irmão:**

Nada poderia impedir o Grande Eclipse, como dizia Hades, já que isto era a vontade de um Deus. Mas nenhuma destas afirmações é suficiente para fazer um verdadeiro Cavaleiro desistir de lutar pela Terra, e Fênix ergue mais uma vez seu punho contra o Senhor das Trevas. Hesita, é claro, ante a idéia de ferir seu irmão, mas não vê outra saída senão atacar.

Seu golpe mais poderoso destroça as pilastras do palácio, esgarça as cortinas atrás do trono, mas não move um fio do cabelo de Hades, que o ironiza por não ser capaz de lhe fazer um arranhão sequer. Irritada com o rapaz, Pandora avança novamente, querendo matá-lo.

-- Pare, Pandora! – ordena o Deus – Deixe Fênix fazer o que quiser. Ele é o irmão mais velho daquele que escolhi para hospedeiro, e está pronto para morrer desde o princípio. Ele merece morrer pelas minhas mãos.

Ikki tenta uma nova investida, mas o brilho nos olhos do imperador é prelúdio para um poder gigantesco, que lançam o rapaz novamente ao pé da escada. Qualquer um morreria com este ataque, e Hades ordena que seja enterrado adequadamente. Mas Fênix ergue-se novamente.

-- Não acredito que este seja o poder de um Deus... Por acaso está querendo me poupar, Hades?

Mais uma vez ele avança, mais uma vez Hades desfere seu raio, e mais uma vez Fênix se levanta. Para Pandora, ele parecia imortal, mas o Deus dos mortos está disposto a abrir mão de um poder ainda maior, capaz de transforma-lo em pó.

Há algo estranho. O golpe não é desferido, o corpo não se move, não obedece aos seus comandos. Sua mão treme, movendo-se contra a vontade, contorcendo-se em direção ao seu pescoço, até poder prendê-lo. Como se fosse imobilizado por si mesmo, o Deus até então cheio de confiança, seriedade e calma, agora se torna confuso diante da auto-agressão involuntária. Pandora não sabe como reagir, e Ikki finalmente sente o conhecido cosmo de seu irmão.

A alma de Shun aparece claramente diante de seus olhos, por trás do corpo tomado por Hades, com o brilho de costume em seus olhos, cheios de bondade e calor, e a voz que não ouvira até então ecoa em seus ouvidos, deixando-o confuso.

-- Ikki! Agora é sua única chance de matar Hades. Se você atacar, a alma dele não terá um corpo para renascer!

-- Sh... Shun... Você aceitou a alma de Hades, disposto a morrer...

-- O que? – espanta-se Pandora – Está dizendo que seu irmão fez tudo isso de propósito para criar essa oportunidade?! Mesmo sabendo que morreria?!

Assim era a princesa Andrômeda, que se sacrificou para salvar seu reino. E assim era Shun, que da mesma forma lutava com espírito de sacrifício, pronto para morrer pela vida de outros, e isso o fazia feliz. Pandora mantinha a expressão de total incompreensão, fazendo Fênix explodir de vez.

-- Shun não nasceu para ser hospedeiro de Hades, mas para se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena e salvar a Terra de malucos como vocês!!

-- Ikki! Depressa, você não tem muito tempo. Irmão...

-- Shun...

Ikki cerra os punhos, com o olhar já cheio de dor, ainda que mantivesse a seriedade, seus dentes rangiam. Pandora tenta impedi-lo com seu cetro, mas é atirada longe por uma poderosa energia. O corpo de Fênix é circundado pela "Defesa Circular", as correntes foram evocadas pelo cosmo de Andrômeda, e voltaram de onde foram deixadas pelos mandados de Pandora.

-- Vamos, Ikki... Ninguém mais vai atrapalhar. Acaba logo comigo!

-- Sh... Shun!!

-- Não fique triste, irmão... Eu estou feliz, porque poderei salvar milhões de pessoas. Vamos, Ikki...

O Cavaleiro inflama seu cosmo, envolve-se em fogo puro, mas as lágrimas finalmente descem em seu rosto, depois de tê-las segurado ao último, e sentindo seu coração em pedaços, como uma faca que profundamente lhe cortasse o peito, prepara seu melhor ataque.

-- Muito bem, Shun, meu honrado irmão... Você é um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena! Me perdoe, irmão!

Seu cosmo explode, Pandora se desespera diante de tanto poder desferido contra o corpo paralisado de Shun. As lágrimas de Fênix saltam de seus olhos, evaporando no ar com o calor de sua energia, e seu punho atinge o coração de seu irmão, espalhando seu cosmo por todo o Submundo, um cosmo repleto de tristeza e dor.

Saída da Quinta prisão, Shiryu, Hyoga e eu estacamos no caminho ao sentir os cosmos que fluíam pelo Mundo dos Mortos. Não podíamos acreditar .

-- O que foi isso? – espanta-se Shiryu – É o cosmo de Ikki...

-- E o de Shun desapareceu... Ele... Ikki matou Shun?!

-- Impossível! – exclamo com os olhos já marejados – Só se ficou louco...

Corro o mais rápido que deixam minhas pernas em direção a Giudecca, as lágrimas já escorrem pelas minhas faces, uma aflição e angústia insuportáveis tomam conta de meu coração. Os dois correm atrás de mim.

-- Nala, espere!! – grita Hyoga.

-- Já perdi meu irmão, não vou perder um amigo também! Nenhum deles! Nenhum de vocês!!

-- Hyoga... Não adianta tentar pará-la.

-- Shiryu, você faz idéia de como eu estou?

-- Hyoga...?

-- Como você ia se sentir se tivesse que ver Shunrey no estado que a Nala ta? Estou com medo, Shiryu. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela...

--

_Nala: NÃO!! Shun!! Meu amigo!! Eu naum aguento mais isso!! HADES DESGRAÇADO!! Eu vou detonar c/ esse filho da mãe... Buáááááááá!! T.T_

_Dohko: ...óò_

_Hyoga: Nala, num fica assim... óò_

_Nala (abraça Hyoga): Buáááááá!! Primeiro mestre Camus, depois Milo... Agora Shun... Buááááá._

_Shiryu: ... óò_

_Hyoga (abraça Nala): Vamos acabar logo com isso..._

_Dohko: Mas o próximo capítulo é só na próxima postagem..._

_Shiryu: Pelo menos dá tempo de acalmar os animos..._

_Hyoga: Q seja..._

_Nala: Shuif... Shuif... T.T_


	27. Chapter 27

**O fim da alma de Shun:**

Ikki acertara o coração de seu irmão, não podia mais conter o choro, o sangue de Shun respinga aos seus pés. Pede perdão, ele arrancaria a todo custo a alma de Hades do corpo de seu irmãozinho. Entre seus dedos, um pequeno monstro, com a boca repleta de dentes pontiagudos, tentáculos em volta de toda a estranha massa de carne, com garras nas extremidades, e olhos rubros e brilhantes, cintilando com raiva. Seria este o espírito de Hades? O Cavaleiro o joga ao chão, esmagando com o pé o monstruoso ser, que evapora numa nuvem escura de energia maligna.

Corre até Shun, ele ainda poderia sobreviver agora que Hades foi tirado de seu corpo. Apóia seu ombro, o garoto está ofegante, mas ele repentinamente cospe sangue, e sua respiração acelera ainda mais.

-- Saia de perto de mim, Ikki, Hades ainda...

-- O que...?

Um monstro muito maior sai de dentro do corpo de Shun, como uma cópia crescida do anterior, avançando contra o Cavaleiro, como um aliem parasita. A expressão aterrorizada de Ikki, a dor estampada na face do jovem Andrômeda e o monstro horrendo que saía de seu peito formam uma cena grotesca e assustadora, meu amigo parecia perdido para sempre.

O vento sopra gelado em Cocyto, um par de olhos castanhos se abrem apavorados. "Foi um sonho?" – pensa – "Ikki atacou Shun e... O que era aquela coisa horrenda que saiu dele?" O garoto, enterrado até o pescoço pelo gelo, estava ainda confuso com a visão horripilante que tivera, sem se lembrar de nada que lhe acontecera depois que seu amigo foi tomado por Hades. À sua volta, várias cabeças mortas, já secas, jaziam enterradas como ele, até o pescoço. Seiya não sabia ainda onde estava, e tampouco conseguia se mover...

O sangue respinga aos pés de Fênix, à frente de seu irmão, que está ainda de pé e intacto. Tudo aquilo era mesmo um pesadelo de Seiya... Este não era o sangue de Andrômeda, mas o que fluía do punho de Ikki. Parecia frio e racional, capaz de ferir qualquer pessoa, mas não era bem a verdade, não tivera coragem de ferir seu irmão, mesmo que isso significasse por em risco a vida de toda a humanidade, ele não conseguia atacar Shun, contivera seu golpe no último instante.

-- Por que parou, Fênix? – disse Shun, novamente com a voz de Hades – Você é mais doce do que eu pensava... Colocou a vida de seu irmãozinho acima da de todos os humanos da Terra? Pois agora você perdeu a última chance que tinha de deter o Grande Eclipse.

Diante dos olhos de Ikki, mais uma vez os cabelos do garoto mudam, tomando uma cor completamente negra e brilhante, crescendo até os quadris. O corpo de Shun estava completamente tomado por Hades, agora, e a alma do Cavaleiro não mais poderia voltar àquele corpo. Seus olhos brilham novamente, agora com um poder muito mais próximo do divino, e Ikki cai desmaiado aos pés da escada, sem mais se levantar.

Pandora se aproxima, com o olhar estranhamente perdido, mas é trazida de volta de seus pensamentos pelo espectro que acaba de chegar. Ela manda que Valentine leve o corpo para o Cocyto, mas que o enterre de forma digna, já que, mesmo sendo um inimigo, Cavaleiro de Atena, era o irmão mais velho daquele cujo corpo se tornou o de Hades.

No topo da escada Hades reflete sobre o que está prestes a acontecer, mas uma estranha energia o perturba, alguém poderia estar se aproximando...

-- Hades... Está tudo bem? – pergunta a jovem, preocupada.

-- Sim... Só tive um mau pressentimento, devo estar pensando demais.

-- O senhor deve estar cansado. Gostaria de voltar a seus aposentos?

-- Não, descansarei aqui mesmo. – disse, e sentou em seu trono – não permita que ninguém entre por enquanto. Pode se retirar... Ela se retira, ainda com os pensamentos perdidos. Algo em si puxava seus pensamentos para o Cavaleiro que acabara de sair dali com destino ao inferno gelado de Cocyto. Aquele Cavaleiro do qual a força e determinação conhecera ainda quando criança, e não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça.

--


	28. Chapter 28

**Encontro com o Senhor dos Mortos:**

Hades intenta descansar por um momento, mas uma estranha energia se aproxima do Deus. Ele abre os olhos calmamente, ordenando que o intruso vá embora, mas quem chegara até ali não tinha tal intenção. Hades ainda esperava para saber de quem se tratava o Cavaleiro que avançava com sua armadura dourada brilhando na escuridão do Submundo. Pára diante do Senhor das Trevas, com seu olhar que nunca perde a calma.

-- Cavaleiro de ouro, Shaka de Virgem. Hades, eu vim para acabar com a sua vida.

Não muito distante dali, em Cocyto, Valentine chega com o corpo de Fênix sobre os ombros, deixando-o ali mesmo, próximo a Seiya, e ele logo foi enterrado até o pescoço pelo gelo da oitava prisão. O espectro lhe explica o lugar onde está, a prisão para onde vão os que se ergueram contra os Deuses. Assim, à sua volta, dentre todas aquelas cabeças mortas, estavam os Cavaleiros que, desde tempos mitológicos, lutaram contra Hades pela justiça e pela vida das pessoas na Terra.

Olha um pouco mais adiante, reconhecendo três rostos no gelo.

-- Mu! Milo! Aiolia!

-- Pff... Parece que não foi só você quem chegou vivo aqui... Mas é questão de tempo até que estejam todos mortos, talvez os dourados já estejam...

-- Ora, seu maldito!

-- Valentine... Eu sou Valentine de Harpia.

Ele se vira para ir embora, mas o garoto o chama de volta, mandando que o tire dali. O espectro o ironiza, que bobagem seria achar que ele o faria. Mas Seiya possui algo que os espectros procuram desesperadamente, e que Valentine só conseguiria tirando o Cavaleiro debaixo do gelo e vencendo-o em combate, a armadura da Atena.

Harpia arranca o corpo do gelo, ordenando que entregue a armadura, mas o que recebe são as tentativas de ataque do jovem impulsivo. Porém não há como atingir o inimigo, seu corpo está gelado demais por causa do lugar, e ele não consegue controlar seus movimentos. Tenta atacar novamente, mas a esquiva é muito fácil para o adversário, e ele cai com o contra ataque. Valentine se aproxima para pegar ele mesmo a armadura de Atena, mas o garoto ainda resiste, levanta-se mais uma vez, sem se dar por vencido.

-- Pare com isso, de que adianta lutar no estado em que está? Só vai sofrer ainda mais...

-- Eu já falei que você só vai ter a armadura se me derrotar, e eu não vou desistir enquanto ainda tiver uma chama de vida em mim.

-- Então vou ter que dar cabo dessa sua minúscula chama de vida... "DEVORADOR DE VIDAS!!"

-- Você estava junto de Atena... – diz Hades – onde estiveram por todo esse tempo?

A resposta de Shaka é simples:

-- Nós não esperávamos encontra-lo neste inferno, por isso eu e Atena estávamos indo para o Elíseos.

-- Hum... Mas que ousadia... O Elíseos fica do outro lado do Aqueronte, seguindo a corrente do rio Lethé. Até mesmo para Atena é quase impossível chegar lá...

-- De qualquer forma, ela sentiu seu cosmo, e viemos o mais rápido possível para cá.

-- E onde está Atena?

-- Não há porque você, que está prestes a morrer, saber disso... Prepare-se, Hades, eu vou tirar sua vida...

Seu cosmo se eleva poderosamente, como esperado de um Cavaleiro de ouro, mas um cosmo ainda maior o detém no último instante. "Espere, Shaka!". Sua silhueta brilhante de puro cosmo divino aparece diante das portas de Giudecca, e Saori apresenta-se confiante e altiva ao Deus dos Mortos.

-- Você não deve tocar nele.

Shaka se detém rapidamente, ainda surpreso com a intervenção de sua Deusa, enquanto Hades reconhece o cosmo de sua inimiga como aquele que sentira ainda há pouco.

Seiya cai pelo poderoso golpe de Valentine, a armadura de Atena voa de sua armadura e rola pelo chão gelado. Ao que o espectro se aproxima da estatueta, porém, Pégaso a toma entre os dedos, ainda que quase inconsciente, impedindo que o inimigo a leve. Os chutes em sua mão eram capazes de destroçar cada osso seu, mas ele não movia os dedos um milímetro sequer.

Estava gelado demais para reagir, mas seu corpo começa a ferver repentinamente, envolvido por um cosmo poderoso. Ele podia sentir Atena por perto, se lembrava de sua missão no submundo, e seu cosmo começa a brilhar novamente. Levanta-se numa velocidade surpreendente, derrubando o espectro com um chute para o alto, atingindo certeiramente seu queixo. Ao estabilizar novamente o corpo, percebe que seu capacete acaba de ser feito em pedaços.

-- Então, Atena, você veio... Está aqui para me oferecer sua vida?

Atena avança na direção do Deus. Apreensivo, Shaka manda que fique longe, pois ele logo acabaria com a vida de Hades.

-- Você não pode fazer isso, este é Shun...

-- Não, não é mais... É só o corpo dele, sob total domínio de Hades. Andrômeda preferiria que acabássemos logo com o Senhor das Trevas, considere-o morto.

Ele tenta atacar o Deus, mas as mãos de Atena detêm seu punho, ela sabia que de nada adiantaria atacá-lo agora. Estariam ferindo apenas o corpo, sem atingir a alma de Hades. Aproxima-se do inimigo, sem o menor temor. Este também permanece firme, sem se preocupar com a aproximação da jovem. Ela se ajoelha nos degraus, diante do Deus, sem querer lutar, apenas pedindo-lhe que pare o "Grande Eclipse".

-- E pensar que nos enfrentamos tantas vezes no passado... E agora você está diante de mim, ajoelhada, implorando... Mas isso é inútil, o "Grande Eclipse" está em pleno curso, e nem você, com todo o poder de que dispuser, poderá pará-lo.

-- Pois então eu lhe ofereço a minha vida em troca das de todos os humanos da Terra...

-- Sua vida? Está querendo se sacrificar pela Terra?

-- Atena! – Shaka tentava, em vão, impedi-la de uma loucura.

-- Sim. Se minha vida puder salvar a de milhões de pessoas, estarei feliz.

Os olhos de Hades não modificam, em nenhum segundo, seu brilho profundo, superior, confiante. Mesmo quando responde, é com o mesmo olhar:

-- Está bem... Eu aceito sua vida.

Toma o cetro de Pandora que estava cravado no chão e o lança telepaticamente para as mãos de Shaka, ordenando:

-- Shaka, pegue esta lança e mate Atena.

Pela primeira vez a expressão do Cavaleiro, sempre tão calmo e certo dos acontecimentos à sua volta, se toma de surpresa e incompreensão. Afinal, estava o Deus ordenando a um fiel guerreiro de Atena que fosse ele a tirar a vida daquela por quem lutou durante toda a sua vida. Empunhou o cetro, na direção de sua Deusa, e quando sua expressão transformou-se novamente na de um guerreiro pronto para combater, lançou a arma diretamente em Hades, depositando nela todo o seu cosmo.

-- Não, Shaka!

Quase que ao mesmo tempo, o tridente é parado pelas mãos de Saori, que ainda mantinha-se de costas para seu defensor, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Hades, e solto ao chão, com uma ordem que não poderia ser desobedecida:

-- Já disse para não interferir.

Diante do comportamento de Shaka, inesperado do homem dito ser tão digno, o Deus resolve livrar-se dele primeiro, apontando a lança em sua direção. Mas Atena se põe à sua frente.

-- É a mim que você quer, Hades.

-- Saia da frente, ou a lança vai traspassá-la e atingir Shaka depois.

-- Isto está fora de questão.

-- Pois bem... Então tirarei as vidas dos dois aqui mesmo!

Avança em direção à Deusa, que não se move um milímetro. Toma a lâmina em suas mãos, manchando-a com seu sangue, e parando-a em sua trajetória. "Estaria ela dando mais valor à sua vida do que à das pessoas que dizia proteger?" – perguntava Hades. Mas as palavras de Atena foram claras e decididas, soando com um grande poder.

-- Minha prioridade é parar o "Grande Eclipse". Você não vai matar ninguém antes disso, nem Shun, nem Shaka! Ninguém!! Se eu reencarnei nesta época, foi para proteger toda forma de vida que houver na Terra!

O sangue de Atena flui com seu cosmo, pelo ar e pelo cetro, que ainda estava nas mãos de Hades. O brilho dourado e divino que emana daí é cheio de poder, e ofusca os olhos do Deus dos Mortos, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor.

-- Eu senti... Quando Hades tocou o meu sangue, senti o cosmo de Shun renascer neste corpo. Coragem, Shun! Expulse Hades, que se apoderou de seu corpo! Hades, saia do corpo de Shun!!

Contorcia-se ainda mais, numa dor insuportável, e o cosmo rubro do Deus dos Mortos não suporta mais ficar naquele corpo. As ombreiras da suntuosa vestimenta de Hades se partem, ao mesmo tempo em que toda a energia maligna do Deus sai do corpo do Cavaleiro, formando uma imagem sem definições do rosto sinistro da divindade, à frente de Atena. O corpo do garoto desaba contra o chão, seus cabelos voltaram ao normal, Shun sobreviveria.

Revoltada, a alma de Hades pairava sobre o corpo do Cavaleiro, indagando como poderia ser expulsa do corpo que escolhera para abrigá-la.

-- Essa escolha foi só sua, Hades. Shun não nasceu para ser seu hospedeiro, mas para se tornar o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Você escolheu um mau momento para renascer e agora não tem mais um corpo compatível, portanto dê-se por vencido e volte ao seu descanso eterno.

-- Isso nunca! Não vou desistir tão perto do fim... O "Grande Eclipse" está quase completo. Atena, agora você vai morrer... Vou pulverizar seu corpo! A grande massa de energia avança contra Saori, pronta para dizimá-la, Shaka não tem tempo de reagir contra a alma do Deus, mas Atena atira nele a lança, com firmeza e determinação. Um brilho explode em meio ao salão.

--


	29. Chapter 29

**Em frente ao Muro das Lamentações:**

As portas de Giudecca se abrem violentamente, por ela entra Seiya, quase em desespero, à procura de Atena, depois de ter seguido seu cosmo até ali. O lugar está em estado de calamidade, completamente destruído, as pilastras destroçadas e caídas no chão, os degraus violentamente cortados, as cortinas rasgadas. No fim da escada onde deveria estar o trono de Hades, mas que também foi destruído em meio ao pandemônio, estava seu amigo, Shun, ainda desacordado, mas agora com sua armadura de Andrômeda.

Seiya se aproxima, apoiando a cabeça do garoto em seus braços. Ele desperta, finalmente é o mesmo Shun de antes. Mas agora seus tímpanos quase se acabaram com a gritaria do amigo preocupado.

-- SHUN! SHUN!!

--Ah... Seiya…

-- Shun... Você conseguiu se recuperar. Que bom! – e olhando em volta – Mas... E Atena? Onde ela está?

-- Eu não sei... Parece que todas as energias cósmicas foram pro fundo...

O garoto se levanta, juntos, seguem para o fundo da sala, atravessando as cortinas destroçadas e a gigantesca porta que havia logo atrás delas. Do outro lado, subiram as escadarias que os levavam... A um imenso muro...

Era gigantesco, parecia não ter fim. Nem para cima, nem para os lados. Sua aparência era de uma construção que estivesse ali desde o início dos tempos, mas ainda assim parecia mais sólido do que qualquer montanha. Dois enormes rostos gregos se entreolhavam, esculpidos nas pedras, com asas no lugar das orelhas, numa expressão vazia. Sob eles, sem a cabeça, algo que se parecia com a silhueta de um enorme pássaro de asas abertas trazia um grande alo nas costas, como se representasse as argolas com que se puxavam as portas antigas. Era como se fosse a passagem para algum lugar. Mas não viam Atena.

-- Não tem saída... – dizia Seiya – Que muro enorme. Onde estamos?

Uma conhecida voz responde ao garoto, soando esgotada.

-- Nos limites do inferno... Este é o Muro das Lamentações.

Shaka se erguia do chão, com o sangue a escorrer-lhe das mãos e do rosto, e molhar o solo. O Cavaleiro vira Atena seguir Hades para além do muro, mas era impossível que eles a seguissem, pois por ali, só os Deuses poderiam passar. Com sua impulsividade e teimosia, Seiya não quis saber de ouvir Shaka.

-- Não. Isso é só um muro.A gente pode destruir.

-- Eu também pensei isso... Mas nenhum de meus golpes fez sequer um arranhão na estrutura. Para os humanos, o muro das lamentações é um lugar de desespero.

Nem mesmo todo o poder de Shaka foi capaz de abalar o gigantesco muro. Seiya parece se desesperar, desferindo inúmeros golpes contra a parede, com a armadura de Atena entre os dedos. Não se conformava em não poder entrega-la à Deusa. Mas uma coisa era certa: Tinham de fazer alguma coisa para entregar a armadura para Saori, ou ela jamais conseguiria desferir um golpe fatal contra Hades, seria ela quem morreria.

-- Mas afinal, o que tem depois desse muro? – indaga Seiya, já um tanto irritado com a situação.

Nem Shaka sabia a resposta... Mas uma idéia passa por sua mente, deixando-o surpreso com o que pudesse ser.

-- Não... Do outro lado do Muro das Lamentações deve haver... O Elíseos!!

O Elíseos, o paraíso dos Deuses... Então era para lá que Atena fora, no encalço de Hades. Era preciso chegar até ela e entregar-lhe a vestimenta. Mas um humano não poderia atravessar o muro, e nada podia pô-lo abaixo. Seiya então avança, entregando a estatueta para Shun.

-- Seiya, o que você vai fazer?

-- Não ta na cara, Shun? Vou elevar meu cosmo ao máximo e me jogar contra o pilar.

-- Ficou louco? Se nem todo o poder de Shaka pode sequer arranhar o muro... Você só vai morrer pra nada!

-- E o que você quer que eu faça? Desista? A gente prometeu não perder as esperanças, e eu não vou desistir. Sai da minha frente!

Ele tenta avançar, manda até mesmo Shaka sair do seu caminho, queria fazer a tentativa a qualquer custo, e continua correndo e elevando seu cosmo. O Cavaleiro de ouro não dá passagem. Ergue o dedo e, com seu cosmo, derruba facilmente o garoto, impedindo-o de tal loucura.

Mas agora é ele quem se põe de frente com a enorme construção, admitindo que alguém haveria de se sacrificar.

-- Shaka... Você poupou o Seiya pra se sacrificar no lugar dele?

-- Agora eu me lembro... Ouvi certa vez que a única coisa capaz de destruir o Muro das Lamentações são os raios do sol.

-- O que? Mas é impossível que eles cheguem aqui!

-- Eu sei. Mas temos pouco tempo até que a Terra seja tomada por escuridão... É preciso fazer a tentativa.

Cocyto: quatro espectros caminham pela prisão quando se surpreenderem com o corpo de Valentine, completamente destroçado em meio ao campo gelado e às cabeças mortas. O corpo de Pégaso não estava mais onde fora enterrado, mas custavam a acreditar que ele tivesse capacidade para tanto. No mesmo instante, um cosmo de um poder descomunal começa a fluir pela prisão, deixando os homens assustados. Vinha além de Giudecca, e tamanho era o poder, que só poderia ser o de um Deus. Era o cosmo dourado de Atena.

Todo o poder de Atena envolve seus Cavaleiros dourados, dando-lhes forças para se erguerem do gelo. Mu, Milo e Aiolia se põem de pé diante dos inimigos, expandindo seus cosmos perigosamente. Os quatro se mantêm confiantes, já que o frio do lugar não os permitiria agir com todo o seu poder.

Dois deles avançam velozmente, certos de sua vitória. O leonino ergue o punho apenas, e os feixes de luz os derrubam instantaneamente.

-- "RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!!"

-- Maldito, como é possível? – praguejam os outros dois, também indo para cima dos Cavaleiros.

-- EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!!

O terceiro cai pelo golpe de Mu, enquanto o próximo sequer vê os feixes rubros que atravessam mortalmente seu corpo. Do outro lado, ainda na posição de avanço, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e o aguilhão escarlate em seu dedo, Milo nem mesmo ergue a voz.

-- "Agulha Escarlate..."

Diante do Muro das Lamentações, Shaka se senta na posição em que costumava meditar, e começa a elevar absurdamente seu cosmo. Uma enorme flor de Lótus cresce em botão à sua volta, de pura energia rósea, e logo se abre em volta do Cavaleiro, e todo ele brilha numa poderosa energia dourada que ofusca a vista de Shun. Ele está quase em seu limite, pronto para explodir sua própria vida na tentativa de reproduzir, ali, os raios do sol.

Uma mão amiga toca-lhe o ombro, mandando-o parar. A surpresa toma conta do semblante do Cavaleiro.

-- Mestre Ancião... Dohko de Libra!!

-- Um homem como você não pode morrer inutilmente.

-- Mas... Mestre Ancião?

Enquanto isso, corro para meu amigo, abraçando-o fortemente.

-- Shun!! Quase me mata do coração!

-- Nala... Ta tudo bem.

-- Seu idiota! Será que dá pra parar com essa sua mania suicida?!

Um frio percorre minha espinha ao sentir os cosmos que se aproximavam e se apresentavam nas sombras.

-- O Mestre Ancião tem razão...

-- É cedo demais para morrer... Ainda mais sozinho.

Essa última voz... Como eu a conhecia bem... Engoli em seco, minhas pernas tremiam como se estivessem perdendo todas as forças, e o frio que passava pelo meu corpo só aumentou, vendo os três que vinham para a luz, vivos, Mu, Aiolia, Milo... Meu irmão. Não sabia se chorava ou se ria, não conseguia falar, não conseguia me mexer, meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas sem que eu pudesse contê-las, e elas logo escorreram pelo meu rosto. Venci a fraqueza das pernas, e corri para Milo, agarrando-me à sua cintura.

-- MILO!!

Minhas lágrimas escorriam por sua armadura. Ele me abraça de volta, com olhar carinhoso, e beija minha testa, como costumava fazer. O calor de seu cosmo me traz um conforto tão grande, que sinto todo o peso que ainda restava em meu coração se esvair através de minhas lágrimas.

Mu se aproxima de Shaka, estendendo-lhe o rosário, com quase todas as contas negras. Sorri para o amigo e aliado.

-- Você não vai morrer até que as 108 contas tenham mudado de cor.

Agora era possível destruir o Muro das Lamentações. Dohko os lembra: "As constelações dos Cavaleiros dourados estão na trajetória que o Sol faz no céu. Assim, as armaduras douradas de ouro estão no caminho do Sol, sendo banhadas por ele desde a era mitológica. Uma fração de raios solares está magnetizada em cada uma de nossas vestimentas."

Ele libera as armas da armadura de Libra, distribuindo-as entre os Cavaleiros dourados presentes. Dohko empunha o escudo, Aiolia o tridente, Shaka a tonfa, Mu a espada e Milo a barra dupla. Juntos, elevam seus cosmos ao extremo, unindo suas energias como uma só. Um brilho estonteante toma conta do local, e as armas são lançadas com todas as forças contra a parede. Juntos proferem, numa única expansão de seus cosmos unidos:

-- FAÇA-SE A LUZ!!

E a luz e toda a energia de seus cosmos explodem diante do muro.

--

_Nala (corre e abraça Shun com toda a força q tem): SHUN!! Graças a Deus vc tá bem!!_

_Shun: . Tô... Legal... _

_Hyoga: Ufa... Q bom... (dá um cocão em Shun)_

_Shun: AI!! . Pq vc fez isso?!_

_Hyoga: P/ vc nunca mais fazer a Nala chorar. Seu sem noção._

_Shun: Er... Foi mal..._

_Dohko: Q bom q todo voltou ao normal... _

_Shaka: Sim... Agora é nossa vez._

_Milo (aparece): Hei!! Coemçaram a festa sem mim? _

_Nala: MILO?? O.O (pula em cima dele, vão os dois pro chão): Vc tá vivo!! Tá vivo!! Meu irmão!! ._

_Milo: Hahaha. E aí, irmãzinha? Nunca te disseram q vaso ruim ñ quebra?_

_Nala: Por isso q o Seiya nunca morre? :D_

_Milo: Deve ser... XD_

_Seiya: Pq sempre comigo... T.T_

_Aiolia: Vamo lá, cambada. Hora de por essa coisa abaixo._

_Milo: Falô e disse. :D Corram p/ o próximo capítulo, galera!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Faça-se a luz; a hora do Adeus:**

Santuário, o sol já começa a ser encoberto pelo eclipse. Parecia algo normal, não fosse pelo fato de tal fenômeno não ter sido previsto por ninguém que trabalhasse na área da astronomia. Ali no Santuário, porém, todos sabiam o por que de tal acontecimento, e esperavam, cheios de preocupação, pela volta dos Cavaleiros que desceram ao Submundo.

Das casas do zodíaco, protegidas pelos Cavaleiros que já haviam morrido saem os brilhos dourados de suas armaduras, rumo à direção para onde foram os defensores de Atena. As almas dos Cavaleiros mortos guiavam suas vestimentas para o Mundo dos Mortos.

No Muro das Lamentações os Cavaleiros de ouro sobreviventes jaziam caídos. As armas voltaram contra eles, e suas energias estavam no fim. O muro não tinha um arranhão ainda. Parecia que tudo estava perdido. Seiya corre até o Mestre Ancião, pedindo que o deixe tentar, mas, para Dohko, era impossível.

-- Milo... – segurava preocupada seu pulso – Você está bem?

-- Nala... Tudo bem...

-- O que faremos agora?

-- Eu não sei.

Seiya toma a espada de libra, com grande teimosia, e avança contra o pilar. Dohko grita tentando fazê-lo parar, mas o menino é impetuoso, e se lança contra o muro. O resultado é o mesmo, ele é atirado longe, de cara contra o chão. Limpando o sangue de seu rosto, Dohko pensa na única possibilidade que poderia tornar possível a destruição da construção.

-- Se, pelo menos, tivéssemos todos os Cavaleiros de ouro reunidos...

Um novo clarão ilumina o Submundo, ofuscando nossas vistas numa luz dourada de poder descomunal, um poder que já conhecíamos. Sobre nossas cabeças e à frente do indestrutível muro, pairam as seis armaduras douradas dos cavaleiros já mortos. Com a de Kanon, estavam agora as doze armaduras de ouro ali, no Mundo dos Mortos, e em completa ressonância vibravam juntamente, num tilintar como o de sinos anunciando a chegada da salvação.

Kanon sente a vibração de sua armadura, a ressonância das outras onze, que só reagem dessa forma quando estão todas reunidas, nos casos de maior urgência. As outras vestimentas chamavam pela de Gêmeos, e o Cavaleiro não se nega a tal chamado, retira a armadura, e a deixa seguir para o seu destino. Olhando para o brilho dourado que viaja em direção à Giudecca, ele se despede.

-- Adeus, conto com você, Saga.

Radamanthys o olha com desprezo, certo de que sua vitória será ainda mais fácil agora.

-- Idiota, o que pretende tirando a armadura.

-- Minha missão já foi cumprida, ela deve ir até meu irmão agora, e eu posso enfrentá-lo da maneira que bem entender.

-- Imbecil, agora você pode é morrer... "MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!!"

O golpe o atinge em cheio, e o Cavaleiro sangra violentamente. Como poderia vencer o mais poderoso dos 108 espectros de Hades sem sua armadura? Para Radamanthys, isso era simplesmente impossível. Erguendo seu rosto das pedras do chão, Kanon apenas contradiz as palavras do juiz.

-- Você acha mesmo que poderá me vencer sem seu traje?

-- E quem falou em vencer? Você será meu companheiro de viagem.

-- O que?!

Ele se ergue, e rapidamente se põe atrás do adversário, segurando-o pelas costas com toda a força que consegue. Seu cosmo se eleva absurdamente.

-- Sim, Radamanthys, uma viagem rumo à morte!

Eleva-se aos céus do Submundo, com seu cosmo apenas aumentando mais e mais, enquanto Radamanthys entra em desespero.

-- O que está fazendo, você é suicida?!

-- Já disse que minha missão foi cumprida. Os doze Cavaleiros mais poderosos estão reunidos em Giudecca, portanto a vitória é certa. Eu já me redimi de meus pecados, não tenho nada a temer.

-- Você é louco!

-- Isso mesmo... "EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!"

O feixe brilhante e assustadoramente poderoso de Kanon explode com a técnica mais aterradora já conhecida pelos Cavaleiros, seus corpos queimam e se desintegram no ar com o poder de toda uma galáxia em explosão. A luta está acabada.

A explosão pode ser vista de Giudecca, seu cosmo é inconfundível.

-- Aquele é... – balbucia Shiryu.

-- Kanon... – conclui Hyoga.

-- Kanon – suspiro, antes de baixar a cabeça – Era pra você vencê-lo, não pra morrer com ele...

Milo pousa a mão sobre meu ombro, com os olhos marejados.

-- É... As pessoas podem mudar, e recomeçar. Kanon se tornou um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena.

A armadura aparece sobre nossas cabeças, agora estavam as doze em Giudecca. O brilho aumenta ainda mais, e elas se fragmentam, prontas para serem usadas. As atenções se voltam para elas, e a expectativa crescia cada vez mais. O que estaria acontecendo? Estava tudo mais confuso e impossível a cada momento.

O brilho diminui, podemos ver novamente as armaduras, estavam vestidas, eram ninguém menos que os próprios Cavaleiros de ouro, com seus cosmos cheios de poder e determinação. Entre eles, pela primeira vez, víamos aquele que se tornara a maior lenda de todos os tempos no Santuário, vestindo imponentemente a armadura dourada de Sagitário, até mesmo Aiolos voltara da morte para por abaixo nosso maior obstáculo no momento.

Mesmo depois de mortos, mesmo que seus corpos tivessem se desintegrado por completo, seus espíritos retornavam às suas armaduras para, mais uma vez, lutarem por Atena, para abrirem o caminho até o Elíseos, para abrirem o caminho para o futuro da humanidade. Era para isso que os Cavaleiros de ouro existiam nesta época, era por isso que eles viviam...

Reunidos agora, após tantos anos, não havia mais diferenças ou dúvidas. Aiolia pôde, mais uma vez, apertar a mão de seu irmão, com os olhos cheios d'água, e Aiolos orgulhosamente reconhece a lealdade e honra do rapaz. As mãos de Aldebaran, amigavelmente sobre os ombros de Seiya, lhe dão forças. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite podiam fazer as pazes com Mu pela batalha sem sentido na casa de Áries, Saga não precisava mais ter remorsos, e agora levava o espírito de Kanon, seu irmão, consigo.

Em torno de nosso mestre, Hyoga e eu tínhamos os olhos marejados, cheios de felicidade. Camus sorria, normalmente ele era sério, por isso eu me sentia ainda melhor quando o via sorrir. O abracei mais uma vez, como poucas vezes pude ou tive coragem de fazer.

Aiolos retira o arco e a flecha, armando-os e elevando seu cosmo. Aiolia torna para os amigos que estavam ao seu lado.

-- Mu, Milo, Shaka...

-- Sim, nós entendemos. – respondem prontamente.

Milo se volta novamente para mim, pousando a mão sobre meu rosto, sorri, e me abraça com força. "Adeus, irmãzinha...". Meu coração gela, prendo seus cabelos entre meus dedos, com as lágrimas já a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

-- Não, Milo... O que está falando?

Dohko não olha para trás, apenas nos manda embora.

--Vocês cinco, saiam deste lugar...

-- Do que está falando, mestre? – indaga Shiryu.

-- Agora que os doze Cavaleiros de ouro estão juntos, colocaremos todos os nossos cosmos na flecha que será disparada por Aiolos. Nos tornaremos um só, em nosso último desejo, criaremos a luz do sol a partir da flecha disparada, e finalmente destruiremos o Muro das Lamentações.

-- Mas... – resmungo – Ultimo desejo...?

-- Sim... Depois disso, uma destruição de magnitude inimaginável acontecerá, e nós não estaremos mais aqui.

-- Não... Isso não...

-- Não se esqueçam que vocês também têm uma missão. Têm que entregar a armadura de Atena. O Muro das Lamentações leva ao Elíseos por meio de um espaço interdimensional que os humanos jamais poderiam transpor, sendo sugados para outra dimensão, só os Deuses podem fazê-lo. Mas suas armaduras foram banhadas pelo sangue de Atena, e vocês poderão atravessar.

-- O sangue de Atena... Em nossas armaduras? – gagueja Shun.

-- Escutem... Se vocês chegarem ao Elíseos, Atena poderá vencer Hades, e a guerra que se estende desde a antiguidade se findará.

-- Do que está falando? – pergunta Shiryu, confuso.

-- Estou falando que é lá que descasa o verdadeiro corpo de Hades, desde a era mitológica. Ele ama seu corpo, por isso só despertará nele quando a Terra estiver sob seu controle. É por isso que ele escolhe um corpo humano para encarnar, para que governe com o seu sobre a Terra, sem nenhum arranhão.

-- Quer dizer que... – diz Shun pensativo.

-- Foi por isso que ele escolheu o seu corpo. Agora, vocês devem ir até o Elíseos, encontrar o verdadeiro corpo de Hades e dar fim a ele. Assim, ele deve cessar em tentar conquistar a Terra para si.

Havíamos entendido, os Cavaleiros de ouro eram os únicos que poderiam destruir o Muro das Lamentações, e nós, os únicos que poderíamos chegar ao Elíseos e destruir o verdadeiro corpo de Hades. Mais uma vez o mestre nos manda sair dali e procurarmos abrigo. Os cosmos dos Cavaleiros aumentavam mais e mais, e a corda do arco se torna ainda mais tensa. Ouvimos, com os corações apertados, as últimas palavras dos guerreiros dourados.

-- Deixo o resto com você, Seiya. – diz Aiolia confiante.

-- Para o Elíseos, Nala, Hyoga.

-- Milo... – chamo pela última vez, com a voz rouca e o rosto molhado.

-- Salvem Atena... E a Terra. – completam Shaka e Mu.

Todos sorriam para nós, sem medo ou dúvidas, cheios de confiança. Aiolos eleva ainda mais o seu cosmo, sua aura brilha poderosamente, mas sem nenhuma agressividade, e ele nos dá também o seu adeus.

-- Então vamos, Cavaleiros da esperança! Confiamos Atena a vocês.

Corremos na direção oposta, rumo ao salão de Giudecca. As lágrimas saltavam de nossos olhos, e respingavam no chão, mas os cosmos dos Cavaleiros dourados não tinham tristeza, em suas últimas palavras, eles sorriram, em seus últimos minutos, eles nos deram adeus com felicidade, com orgulho de suas decisões, com confiança em seus sucessores. Enquanto chorávamos, eles nos confortavam com seus cosmos cheios de alegria, dizendo-nos, em nossos corações, que éramos todos irmãos, que lutáramos juntos desde a era mitológica. E agora chegara a hora de dizermos adeus a estes irmãos.

Fechamos a porta do salão às nossas costas, ofegantes, talvez mais por nossos corações que tanto pesavam. No coração de Shiryu a voz de seu mestre lhe fala, apoiando-o como sempre:

"Shiryu... Uma dura batalha o aguarda a partir de agora. Mas você não deve morrer, há alguém que espera por sua volta. Viva, por Shunrey."

"Devo agradecê-lo, Shiryu..." – era a voz de Shura desta vez – "Você derrubou meu orgulho, mostrando meu erro... Esse orgulho que feriste, transforme em cosmo e queime!"

Ele não escondia as lágrimas, que fluíam abundantes por suas faces. Também ouvimos em nossos cosmos, as vozes que nos encorajavam.

--Mestre Camus... – chama Hyoga.

"Hyoga, Nala, não olhem para trás. Como quando nos enfrentaram nas doze casas, quando se toma uma decisão, têm que levá-la até o fim. Permaneçam-se frios nestas situações."

Meu punho se fechou fortemente, apoiado ao chão. Hyoga tocou meu ombro, e eu o abracei com todas as forças, escondendo as lágrimas em seu peito, enquanto ele também chorava, envolvendo-me em seus braços. Ambos precisávamos desse apoio.

"Ei, vocês dois... Parem com isso. Minha irmãzinha foi tão forte em me vencer, e agora parece tão frágil...? Adeus não precisa ser para sempre, é como um 'Doc Vidanja', né, Hyoga? Estarei sempre com você, Nala. E vê se cuida bem dela, Cisne, ou eu volto pra te transformar em queijo suíço!"

Um leve sorriso conformado brotou em meus lábios, ainda afogados por lágrimas, e me seguro com ainda mais força a Hyoga.

Uma voz suave fala ainda na mente de Shun, fazendo-o lembrar-se de sua batalha na 12ª casa, há anos atrás.

"Como daquela vez, Andrômeda, faça um milagre."

Todos juntos, confiando a nós o fim da batalha, elevando seus cosmo a um nível inimaginável, transformando todas as suas energias em uma única, os Cavaleiros de ouro explodem seus cosmos e suas vidas, trazendo luz a um mundo de escuridão, e o brilho toma conta de todo o local.

A flecha é liberada, envolta na mais pura energia concentrada, atingindo o centro do Muro das Lamentações. O brilho se expande para todos os lados, consome tudo à sua volta, os Cavaleiros desaparecem, os raios rasgam o chão e toda Giudecca se preenche de luz, que adentra o salão com uma força incrível. Tudo começa a vir abaixo, o teto, os pilares, as escadas se rompem.

-- Nala! – exclama Hyoga, debruçando sobre mim para me proteger dos blocos de pedra que caíam.

Todo o palácio de Giudecca estava destruído, tínhamos que afastar os restos de construção que estavam sobre nós. Hyoga me ajuda a sair.

-- Hyoga... Você está bem?

-- Estou. E você?

-- Claro, você se machucou no meu lugar... – respondi preocupada.

Seguimos de volta para o Muro das Lamentações, preparados para a destruição que encontraríamos. Um enorme buraco se abrira na construção, onde nem mesmo todo o poder de Shaka conseguira fazer um arranhão. Baixei os olhos, novamente tomada de tristeza.

-- Então... Os Cavaleiros de ouro... Milo... Mestre Camus...

-- Todos eles... – diz Shun – Todos confiaram a Terra a nós.

-- E foram fieis aos ideais de Atena mesmo após a morte, lutando com honra até o fim, sem duvidar ou temer as conseqüências.

-- Nós não deixaremos que sejam esquecidos – promete Hyoga – não os guerreiros mais valentes e poderosos do Santuário.

-- Seus cosmos nos guiarão para sempre. – completo.

As lágrimas ainda não haviam secado, mas ainda assim, Seiya tenta dar ânimo a todos.

-- Não é hora de chorar. Os Cavaleiros de ouro deram suas vidas para abrir esse rombo no Muro das Lamentações, então sigamos em frente!

Seca as lágrimas mais teimosas de seus olhos, e corre para dentro do buraco aberto, nós o seguimos.

--

_Nala: Isso... Num tá acontecendo... ÇÇ_

_Hyoga: ÇÇ_

_Todos: T.T_

_Shiryu: Mestre Ancião... T.T_

_Hyoga: Mestre Camus... T.T_

_Nala: Mestre Camus... Milo... Buááááááá T.T_

_Hyoga e Nala (se abraçam, chorando)_

_Shun: Ah... Isso num acaba nunca?? T.T_

_Seiya: Vambora, gente... Num aguento mais esse inferno._

_Shiryu: Agora concordo c/ vc._

_Hyoga: Plenamente... T.T_

_Nala: Shuif... Assim eu vou secar por dentro... Shuif... Até o próximo post, gente... ÇÇ_


	31. Chapter 31

**Através de um espaço distorcido:**

Pelos escombros de Giudecca passa um Cavaleiro ainda, sendo cuidadosamente observado pela garota que antes auxiliava, humildemente, o Senhor dos Mortos. A sombra de um pilar remanescente a protege, enquanto Fênix passa calmamente por ela.

Em sua mente, com a destruição do Muro das Lamentações, passa uma esperança de vingança. Em seus olhos, uma bela infância, rodeada de felicidade em seu castelo, com seus pais, um irmãozinho a caminho, o cachorro com que corria pelo jardim, os passarinhos que alimentava, tudo destruído diante de si, tudo por causa de uma estranha caixa, e de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Em silêncio e pela primeira vez, deixou rolar as lágrimas que conteve por anos, e viu, naquele homem por quem sentira algo tão diferente dos sentimentos que conhecia naquele mundo de sombras, alguém que poderia ajudá-la a redimir todos aqueles acontecimentos.

Algo chama a atenção de Shiryu, antes que ele entre na fenda aberta no Muro das Lamentações. Olha para trás, com expressão séria e desconfiada.

-- O que foi, Shiryu? – pergunta Hyoga.

-- Nada... Podem ir na frente que eu já os alcanço.

Corremos através do caminho escuro, enquanto, na entrada, o Dragão sente a aproximação de três cosmos hostis. Logo eles surgem, três inimigos que ainda restavam, eram soldados, porém, os mais fortes entre eles. Apenas os Juízes, Lune, Myu, Valentine, Faraó e Flégias eram mais fortes que eles, que tinham um nível muito parecido com o de Laime e Niobe. Chegaram já com imponência e arrogância.

-- Vocês não poderão atravessar este muro!

-- Saia da frente, Cavaleiro de Dragão!

-- Pff... – responde o rapaz, devolvendo a imponência com desprezo – Se quiserem que eu saia, terão que passar por cima de mim...

O rapaz despertara a fúria dos três guerreiros de Hades, que não pensam duas vezes em ir para cima dele, atirando-o com força brutal ao chão. Vendo-o caído acreditam tê-lo vencido. Afinal, como poderia enfrentar três deles ao mesmo tempo? Mas um feixe de luz passa ao centro de suas cabeças, um corte se abre nos elmos, e eles caem aos seus pés, perfeitamente divididos ao meio.

Shiryu se levanta, seu braço esquerdo brilha com o cosmo dourado da Excalibur. Ao explicar que os Cavaleiros de bronze receberam várias heranças dos dourados, os espectros são obrigados a perceber que aquele guerreiro lutaria até o fim, que eles só passariam dali por cima de seu cadáver, o que não era, nem de perto, algo fácil de se conseguir.

Um deles se coloca à sua frente, seu corpo e armadura eram de uma garota, mas o rosto sério e o cabelo curto e rebelde criavam dúvidas.

-- Pois bem... Já que quer tanto morrer, eu, Queen de Alraune, arrancarei a sua cabeça! "GUILHOTINA DA FLOR SANGRENTA!!"

Teve a impressão de ter decapitado completamente o Cavaleiro, mas é o seu pescoço que fora cortado e começa a sangrar. Mais uma vez a Excalibur atingira seu alvo, e mais uma vez Shiryu se erguia para combater, após ter caído com a rápida esquivar que teve de fazer. Seu pescoço também fora cortado. O segundo espectro voa para cima dele, Gordon de Minotauro tinha mais de 1,90m, era muito forte e carregava um enorme machado consigo.

-- Essa tal de Excalibur está atrapalhando demais, Vou destruí-la com meu machado... "GRANDIOSO MACHADO ESMAGADOR!!"

O rapaz tenta usar novamente o golpe cortante, mas a força gigantesca do machado atinge o ponto mais fraco de seu ataque, quebrando seu braço.

-- Contra meu machado, até a Excalibur não passa de um galho seco... Eu quebrei seu braço e você não pode mais empunhá-la. Só resta arrancar sua cabeça. Morra, Dragão!

Mas ao se aproximar do Cavaleiro, não tem tempo de utilizar novamente sua técnica, é o braço direito dele que se ergue, trincando toda a sua Surplice.

-- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

Voa longe, aos pés dos seus dois companheiros, o último deles finalmente percebe que aquele garoto era realmente forte, e resolve atacar com todas as suas forças para eliminá-lo de vez.

-- Parece que vou precisar atacá-lo com vontade para acabar com você. Você sucumbirá ao vento de Sylphid de Basilisco, o pássaro monstruoso o levará à outra dimensão. "VÔO DO EXTERMÍNIO!!"

Shiryu seria levado para o espaço dimensional do outro lado do muro, se este mesmo não tivesse aparado seu corpo. O impacto em suas costas é enorme, sente toda a pressão em suas costelas, e volta ao chão, sangrando, exausto. Mas nada o impede se levantar uma vez mais, afirmando que não sairia dali por nada, que seguraria os três ali. Nenhum dos golpes o fazia recuar.

Sylphid não vê saída, ataca novamente com todo o seu cosmo. Mais um "Cólera do Dragão", e o espectro se espatifa no chão, levando o piso consigo.

-- Ainda não entenderam? Se querem mesmo me vencer, venham os três. Só então mostrarei a mais poderosa técnica do Dragão.

Corremos, atravessando a escuridão, mesmo que saiba que meus amigos estão ao meu lado, sinto uma imensa solidão neste lugar. Logo podemos ver a saída, o buraco se abre do lado oposto da mesma forma que do lado do inferno. Mas o que era aquilo...? O espaço abria-se imenso à nossa frente, olhei para baixo, era como um escuro abismo sem fim, meus pés se afastam cuidadosos da beirada, estranhando a sensação de que fosse cair, atraída pela imensidão.

À frente tudo era negro como o céu da noite. A escuridão só era quebrada pelas galáxias gigantescas que passavam por nossas visões, com seus bilhões de estrelas, envoltas em poeira cósmica que mesclavam os agrupamentos com várias cores. Podíamos ver também alguns planetas pairando à nossa frente, alguns com anéis coloridos à sua volta, e pequenos asteróides por toda parte.

Todos aqueles corpos tão próximos e se movendo de forma tão estranha, era como se o tempo e o espaço se distorcessem diante de nossos olhos, era por isso que os humanos não poderiam passar por ali, nossos corpos seriam sugados para outra dimensão no primeiro instante, mas conosco não seria assim, nossas armaduras estavam protegidas pelo sangue de Atena.

Uma intensa e diferente luz brilha logo adiante, expandindo seus raios como se girasse rapidamente. Com certeza era aquele o caminho para o Elíseos, não tínhamos tempo a perder. Seiya e Shun saltam sem pensar duas vezes, mas logo quando eu e Hyoga saltaríamos, um imenso cosmo surge às nossas costas, decidido a nos impedir. Olho repentinamente para trás, era o último dos espectros de Hades que havia sobrevivido, o Juiz, Minos de Griffon. Hyoga permanece de costas para ele, pouco á minha frente.

-- Nunca os deixarei partir. Não posso permitir que vermes como vocês cheguem ao Elíseos!

O juiz tenta avançar, mas é barrado por uma resistente parede de gelo.

-- O que? Mas de onde surgiu isso?!

-- Esse muro de gelo é uma variação do Esquife eterno que herdei de meu mestre, Camus, acredita-se que nem mesmo a força combinada de vários Cavaleiros de ouro podem destruí-lo. Ele o deterá até que possamos atravessar.

-- Ora, seu idiota! Acha mesmo que essa parede ridícula vai me deter?

Ele golpeia seguidamente o muro de gelo, até que, com um golpe mais forte, o estilhaça. Tinha mesmo uma força incrível para conseguir tal ato...

Shun e Seiya chamam por nós, para que o ignorássemos e os seguisse para o Elíseos, mas se o fizéssemos, todos poderíamos ser atingidos pelos golpes de Minos, antes de atravessarmos.

Tomamos ambos posição de combate, mas Hyoga apóia uma das mãos em meu busto e me empurra para fora do muro, lançando-me dentro do espaço dimensional. Me assusto com seu gesto, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo na imensidão atrás de mim.

-- O que...? Hyoga, o que está fazendo?!

-- Saia daqui, Nala. Eu enfrentarei Minos.

A batalha começa, Hyoga avança com todas as forças, mas o "Pó de Diamante" é barrado por apenas uma mão e mandado de volta. Ele cai, ao abrir os olhos, pode ver a imensidão negra abaixo de seu rosto.

-- Você espera mesmo me conter, criança... Então será o primeiro a sucumbir sob meus golpes. Vamos, levante... Ou será que precisa de ajuda?

Ergue o indicador apenas, e o corpo do garoto se eleva ao ar, sob total comando do espectro e de seus fios invisíveis.

-- Morra, Cavaleiro de Cisne... "MARIONETE CÓSMICA!!"

-- Hyoga!! – exclamo preocupada.

-- Aaaaargh!! Nala... Vá embora...!

-- NÃO! Eu não vou sem você, não seja idiota!

Seiya e Shun são puxados para longe, para o lado oposto ao Campos Elíseos, e eu começo a ser também puxada para longe deles. Mesmo com as armaduras banhadas pelo sangue de Atena, parecia não haver como nossos corpos suportarem àquele lugar criado pelos Deuses, e por onde só eles deveriam poder passar.

Os garotos começam a se afastar, a pressão sobre nossos corpos é gigantesca, parece capaz de nos partir em pedaços. Mas sem que perceba, das costas de Pégaso brota um par de asas brilhantes. Ele não entende, mas não tem tempo para tentar fazê-lo, vai rapidamente para perto de Shun, segurando-o pelo pulso.

-- Seiya? De onde surgiram essas asas?

-- Sei lá... Deve ser o poder do sangue de Atena, que libertou as asas originais do traje de Pégaso. Bom, agora a gente pode ir para o Elíseos. Vamos!

A pressão sobre meu corpo também começa a aumentar, não consigo mais controlar a direção para onde vou.

-- Aaaaargh! Droga! Desse jeito eu vou ser sugada...

-- Na... Nala...! Aaaaargh!

Tento elevar ao máximo meu cosmo, já estava muito longe de Seiya e Shun. Algo brota de minha armadura, olho para trás, surpresa.

-- O... O que?! Asas? Mas minha armadura nunca teve asas... Por que...

Contra Minos, sinto o cosmo de Hyoga também se elevar, e logo o rapaz está de pé, os fios do Juiz não fazem mais o menor efeito. Estavam completamente congelados, assim como o olhar surpreso do dono da técnica.

-- Parece que Seiya e Shun já estão longe, e Nala está com dificuldades. Eu não posso mais ver onde ela está... Tenho que ajudá-la!

-- Devia se preocupar mais consigo mesmo, garoto.

-- Isso não é preciso, acabarei logo com você... Esta é a técnica suprema do Cisne. "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!"

Ele é lançado para trás, sua Surplice congela e se parte em pedaços. Sem pensar duas vezes, Hyoga se lança ao espaço. Pouco depois, atrás dele, sente novamente o cosmo de Minos.

-- Eu já disse que não os deixarei ir ao Elíseos! ... Ah... Mas o que?!

Seu corpo começa a sofrer com a pressão absurda, o que restara de sua vestimenta se destrói, e seu corpo se desintegra. "Então..." – pensa surpreso o Cavaleiro – "É isso o que acontece quando não se está protegido como nós? Será que...". Olha em volta, procurando por qualquer pista minha, sabia que tinha me afastado da entrada para o Elíseos.

Ao longe, reapareço, com as asas conseguira controlar meu corpo e a pressão não me atingia mais. Ele eleva seu cosmo, e as asas do Cisne crescem em suas costas também, ele vem até mim.

-- Nala... Tudo bem?

-- Eu é que pergunto... Você o venceu?

-- Eu o atingi, mas quando me lancei aqui, ele tentou vir junto, e foi sugado para outra dimensão.

-- Caramba... Vamos, Seiya e Shun já devem ter chegado...

-- Sim... Aliás, não me lembro de nenhum tigre com asas... Ainda mais que se pareçam com uma borboleta...

-- Nem me pergunte. To tão confusa quanto você.

Deu de ombros, sorrindo e resolveu que deveríamos esperar por Shiryu, que não saberia como chegar ao nosso destino.

-- Muito bem... Cavaleiro de Dragão. – dizia um dos espectros inimigos – já que está pedindo, uniremos nossos poderes e o atacaremos juntos.

O sangue escorre de sua testa, por cima de seu nariz. Sua expressão, porém, torna-se calma, ele olha para o nada, para onde deveria estar o céu, e um carinhoso sorriso se desenha em seus lábios.

"Shunrey... Você deve estar nos Cinco Picos Antigos, rezado por mim, como sempre faz. Mas depois de tantos combates, este pode ser o último. Se eu não puder voltar... Me perdoe, Shunrey."

Ela estava lá, ajoelhada sobre a rocha, rezando fervorosamente. Sua expressão era calma, até que um estranho pressentimento passa por seu coração, fazendo-a sentir uma sensação de frio e aperto no peito, e ela se enche de preocupação. Seus olhos brilham, quase marejados, enquanto ela fita as estrelas no céu, e o eclipse que continua a crescer. "Shiryu..."

Os três espectros atacam em conjunto, seus poderes combinados são um turbilhão de poder. Na hora exata, Shiryu explode ao infinito seu cosmo, e os inimigos não têm mais como escapar do poderoso e derradeiro ataque contra eles. O Cavaleiro recorre a todo o poder do último ensinamento de seu mestre.

-- "COLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!!"

Os três literalmente voam, completamente vencidos, e suas Surplices se despedaçam. Com o impacto dos golpes, Shiryu também é lançado longe, através do buraco aberto no Muro das Lamentações e para além do espaço dimensional. Sem conseguir parar, seu corpo começa a sentir a forte pressão do local, mas ele ainda está confuso para raciocinar tudo ao mesmo tempo e reagir.

Escutamos a forte explosão vinda do inferno. Viramos rapidamente, num reflexo, vendo Shiryu se aproximar em grande velocidade. Hyoga o segura com as mãos pelos seus ombros. Ele abre os olhos, encontrando-nos ao seu lado.

-- Hyoga! Nala!

-- Tudo bem, Shiryu?

-- É... – Disse com um sorriso, ainda meio dolorido – Opa... To atrapalhando alguma coisa – ironizou.

-- Pelo jeito ta melhor do que parece... – tornou Hyoga com jeito emburrado e faces coradas. – Vamos, temos que alcançar Seiya e Shun.

Puxou o amigo pelas ombreiras e segurou minha mão, e juntos seguimos para a luz, onde teríamos nosso último combate.

--

_Nala: Finalmente estamos deixando o inferno para trás, e toda a sua tenebrosidade (essa palavra existe? Bom, se naum... Acabei de inventar :P) E vamos para nossos últimos desafios: Os Campos Elíseos._

_Hyoga: Seja lá o que nos espere por lá, estaremos prontos._

_Shun: Não vamos desistir, não agora q chegamos até aqui._

_Shiryu: Vamos colocar abaixo os terríveis planos de Hades._

_Seiya: Eu vou acabar c/ ele... Vou salvar Atena, custe o que custar._

_Ikki (ainda no inferno): Esperem aí!! Bando de apressados, me deixaram pra trás... Q seja... Num preciso deles pra chutar o Hades mesmo..._

_Nala: Próximo capítulo, gente, o início da fase Elíseos!_


	32. Chapter 32

**O último desejo de Pandora:**

Ele caminha, solitário como sempre, através da escuridão dentro do Muro das Lamentações, até encontrar o espaço interdimensional que liga o inferno ao Campos Elíseos. Está sério, como já era de se esperar, e se prepara para se lançar àquele lugar, indo de encontro aos seus amigos.

-- Espere, Ikki! – diz a voz calma e doce daquela que comandava todo o exército de Hades – Se você se lançar neste lugar, seu corpo não suportará, e você será sugado para outra dimensão.

Ela sabia do poder da armadura de Fênix. Assim, sabia que ela havia se regenerado e se transformado por si só. Ele jamais conseguiria atravessar para onde estavam seus amigos, pois não tinha se beneficiado do sangue de Atena.

-- Eu sei disso... Mas preciso ir.

Pandora se aproxima, apoiando as mãos às suas costas, chega o rosto junto ao seu corpo, sentindo de perto o caloroso cosmo daquele Cavaleiro que estranhamente parecia mexer com seus sentimentos. Mais uma vez, deixa seu rosto se banhar em suas dolorosas lágrimas.

-- Eu o deixarei ir ao Elíseos com uma condição... De que me vingue. Por favor, Ikki.

-- Te vingar? – estranha o rapaz.

-- Sim. – ela trazia o rosário de Shaka, que encontrara após a explosão – Eu abri os olhos, eu finalmente percebi.

Há treze anos, minha família foi exterminada por Hades. Eu nasci e cresci no castelo por onde vocês entraram neste mundo, o castelo dos Heinstein. Havia um lago, e matas. Nós éramos uma família feliz, meu pai era um homem bom, e minha mãe uma linda mulher, e estava esperando outro filho. Tínhamos muitos criados, e todos viviam felizes. Não havia nada que me faltasse.  
Mas certo dia, quando passeava pelo jardim, me deparei com a velha cabana que havia num canto afastado. Diziam que ela não era aberta a mais de 200 anos, e meu pai me proibira de chegar perto dela. Mas estranhamente o cadeado se abriu naquele dia, e atraída por uma força maligna, eu entrei lá.

Havia apenas uma caixa, sobre a qual estava um papel com o nome de Atena, escrito em letras gregas. Não pensei duas vezes em abrir a caixa e, de dentro dela, suas sombras apareceram.

-- Muito obrigado, Pandora. Há mais de 200 anos que nossas almas estavam aprisionadas nesta caixa.

-- Qu... Quem são vocês?

-- Sou Hypnos, Deus do Sono.

-- E eu sou Thanatos, Deus da Morte.

-- Escute... Em breve a alma de sua majestade, Hades, nascerá no corpo de seu irmão. É preciso que você o proteja até que chegue o momento.

Eu estava confusa e assustada, ouvindo-os falar sobre o renascimento dos 108 espectros de Hades, sobre a última Guerra Sagrada e sobre minha responsabilidade em comandar todas as tropas de Hades, recebendo a vida eterna como recompensa. E quando, pouco tempo depois, minha mãe deu a luz, todos os habitantes, e tudo o que era vivo em torno do castelo, começou a morrer, ninguém podia se aproximar de lá, o castelo rejeitava todo ser vivo.

-- Sei... E depois você procurou o Shun para se apoderar de seu corpo?

-- Sim, Hypnos e Thanatos me falaram de um menino no Japão, que vivia num orfanato e que seria o hospedeiro da alma de sua majestade.

-- E justo você, que é considerada a mais fiel a Hades, vem me pedir vingança? Você ficou louca, Pandora?

-- Eu já disse que sai do transe, diante do calor de suas vidas. Eu, que vivi desde os três anos como escrava de Hades, via tudo em cinza, o céu, a grama, o sangue, nada tinha cor. Mas quando vocês chegaram, eu me lembrei de tudo, me lembrei do azul do céu, do verde da grama, me lembrei o quanto o sangue é vermelho. Hades fez com que eu e os espectros acreditássemos que o seu reino sobre a Terra o transformaria num paraíso, que todas as pessoas teriam a vida eterna. Mas agora me pergunto se não é tudo mentira, se toda a vida no universo não vai desaparecer como a minha família...

A dor em seu coração parece tão infinita quanto o universo que paira à frente dos dois. A solidão que vivera durante todos aqueles anos devia ser algo insuportável. Por mais sozinhos que cada um dos Cavaleiros estivessem no mundo, sempre sabíamos que tínhamos um ao outro, amigos em quem confiar, e assim nos tornamos uma família. Mas Pandora nunca tivera ninguém que realmente gostasse e se preocupasse com ela, nunca pudera ter um amigo de verdade. Era respeitada e temida por todos à sua volta, mas jamais tivera uma demonstração de carinho sequer, e isso parecia horrível para qualquer humano.  
Ela retira o colar que pendia de seu pescoço, tinha pequenas contas em esfera, intercaladas por outras em forma de dentes, e o prende ao pulso de Ikki.

-- Tome, com isso você poderá ir à qualquer lugar do inferno, até atravessar este espaço. Foi o único privilégio que Hades me deu.

-- E você? – perguntou, sem se virar para ela em momento algum – O que acontecerá com você?

-- Bem... Eu traí Hades, Hypnos e Thanatos não me perdoarão.

Ela ofegava, como se lhe faltassem forças e, sem que houvesse explicação aparente, caiu de joelhos, cuspindo sangue. O Cavaleiro se torna apreensivo.

-- Pandora! O que está acontecendo?

-- Não... se preocupe comigo... Vá logo...! Mas não se esqueça... Seus piores adversários virão agora. Os mais terríveis servos de Hades são Thanatos e Hypnos, perto deles, até mesmo os três juízes, com todo o seu poder, não passam de crianças. Eles não têm problemas para matar ninguém, mesmo estando longe, como acabam de fazer...

-- O que?! Impossível... Vamos, Pandora, levante! Eu te ajudo!

Mas não havia como fazê-lo, Pandora perde suas últimas forças, e cai morta, finalmente se libertando por completo da prisão em que foi transformada sua vida. Ikki toma o rosário em suas mãos, todas as 108 contas estavam negras, todos os 108 espectros estavam mortos. Ele o coloca entre as mãos da jovem, vira-se para o espaço e, elevando seu cosmo, faz nascer as asas da Fênix em sua armadura.

-- Agora eu entendi, Pandora... Carregarei comigo sua tristeza, e reduzirei a pó os sonhos destrutivos de Hades!

Ikki se lança ao espaço distorcido, rumo à luz que o levaria para onde estavam seus companheiros e seu irmão, para o lugar onde seria travada a etapa mais difícil da guerra, os sagrados Campos Elíseos.

--


	33. Chapter 33

**Um paraíso no Inferno:**

"Depois de tanta luz e tanta escuridão, finalmente chegamos ao outro mundo. Dizem que há uma enorme planície rio Aqueronte acima, no leito do rio Lethé. O Paraíso: um lugar habitado apenas por aqueles escolhidos por Deus após a morte. Ali não existe fome, guerra ou tristeza... É uma terra santa, livre dos sofrimentos físicos e morais. O nome desse lugar é Campos Elíseos"

-- Nala... Ei, Nala, acorde.

-- Hum... Ai, minha cabeça... A gente já chegou?

-- Já, veja.

Olhei à nossa volta, milhares de flores cobriam o chão, a luz era aconchegante e tinha um calor que nos enchia de uma energia pura, a brisa suave acariciava nossas faces, cheia de um perfume delicado e doce que nunca tinha sentido. Havia alguns pilares e templos gregos, em pedras completamente brancas, como se o tempo não agisse na matéria por ali. Tudo era simplesmente perfeito e cheio da mais pura beleza.

-- Incrível... Nem parece que isto aqui faz parte do Submundo.

-- Tem razão. Este lugar está fora de tudo o que eu já tenha imaginado.

-- Vamos. – chamou Shiryu – Temos que encontrar os outros dois.

--

Uma bela música vinha do majestoso templo, de acordes perfeitos e suaves. As flores se espalhavam pelo chão, os vasos eram ricamente trabalhados, as estátuas eram de mármore, tudo era cheio de beleza e perfeição. Um grupo de lindas jovens rodeava aquele que tocava a harpa, com suas togas de seda branca, jóias finas e cabelos enfeitados de pérolas e flores.  
O homem estava sentado, mas mostrava ser alto e forte, detentor de uma grande beleza, realçada por seus cabelos prateados e longos e por seu calmo sorriso. Vestia uma armadura vermelha escura, com detalhes prateados, cheia de brilho, o elmo tinha uma asa maior que a outra, do lado esquerdo da cabeça, e a armadura era encoberta por um majestoso manto branco.

Frutas e vinho eram servidos, em bandejas e taças de prata, cheias de detalhes, quando duas jovens chegam ao lugar em grande correria e desespero, desfazendo a completa paz que reinava.

-- Vossa majestade, Thanatos, é terrível!

-- Ora, porque tanto barulho? – perguntou sem perder a tranqüilidade – O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez? – completou, como se falasse com crianças que gostam de fazer peraltices inocentes.

-- Não é isso...

-- Um homem coberto de lama, suor e sangue apareceu por aqui, como se um dos demônios do inferno tivesse caído nos Campos Elíseos!

-- É assustador!

-- O que? – surpreendeu-se, finalmente abrindo os olhos, que emanam um nobre brilho prateado.

--

Seiya tenta se levantar, mas está completamente atordoado. Mesmo protegido pelo sangue de Atena, a viagem pelo espaço interdimensional era desgastante. Ele vê uma bela jovem, mas nem percebe o quanto está assustada.

-- Ei... Em que parte do Elíseos estamos? Você sabe onde está Atena? E Hades? Por favor... me conta...

A menina tremia, sem poder reagir, até que finalmente consegue correr, fugindo do Cavaleiro num grito desesperado. Seiya não entende nada.

-- Mas o que...? Espere...

-- Que ridículo... Você a assustou. Nos campos Elíseos só entram seres bons e puros, e é normal que você, todo coberto de sangue, seja confundido com um demônio. Por sua causa, minhas fadinhas estão desesperadas, sabia?

-- Quem é você?

-- Eu sou Thanatos...

-- Thanatos? Você é outro espectro?

-- Tolo... Sou o braço direito de Hades, o sirvo desde o início dos tempos.

-- Ah, é? Então isso me poupa tempo... Cadê Atena? E Hades?

-- Pff... – respondeu com desprezo – Atena está morta.

-- O que?! Isso é mentira! Cadê o Hades?

Ele não perde a calma em sua expressão. De sua mão surgem raios que tomam conta do lugar, lançando Seiya rapidamente ao chão, quase sem forças.

-- Insolente... Eu não sou obrigado a responder suas perguntas. Você fez um milagre atravessando o Muro das Lamentações e as dimensões, sua fidelidade àquela Deusa é admirável. Mas agora chegou a hora de morrer... Junte-se a Atena!

-- Espere... – pronuncia uma terceira voz, às costas de Thanatos.

Vestido de forma idêntica a este, apenas seu elmo tinha a asa maior do lado direito, como se uma vestimenta fosse parte da outra. Suas feições são idênticas, a única diferença é a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos. Este homem os possuía dourados como jóias cintilantes. Era óbvio que os dois eram gêmeos.

-- O que está fazendo? Se manchar este solo sagrado, imaculado desde o início dos tempos, como nos desculparemos com Hades depois?

-- Ora, Hypnos, e o que quer que eu faça? O deixe andar impunemente por aí? O Elíseos se sujaria do mesmo jeito.

-- Thanatos, você enxerga a vida e a morte com muita leviandade... Agora me diga, por que matou Pandora?

-- "Por que?" Ela traiu Hades, e guiou Fênix para cá.

"O que...?" – pensa Seiya, ainda caído – "Pandora...? Ikki...?"

-- Sim... Mas ela protegeu a alma de sua majestade desde o nascimento, não precisava tomar sua vida...

-- Ela era apenas uma escrava, como os 108 espectros que, aliás, estão mortos. Mas nós podemos fazer tudo sozinhos... Prova disso é que capturamos Atena sem dificuldades, e você a eliminou, não e mesmo?

-- Eu a capturei, sim... Mas não tirei sua vida.

-- O QUE?! Por que? Ela veio para cá querendo assassinar Hades!

-- Já disse... Esse lugar é imaculado desde o início dos tempos, só Hades tem direito de vida e morte aqui.

Ao ouvir isso, Seiya novamente se levanta, impetuoso e impertinente como sempre, tentando se impor aos Deuses que, apesar de gêmeos, tinham personalidades completamente diferentes. Se bem que isso parece natural entre gêmeos, serem quase opostos, como se um completasse a personalidade do outro.

-- Ah... Agh... O que aconteceu com Atena? Respondam! Cadê ela?!

Hypnos simplesmente aponta na direção de um grande templo no centro do infinito jardim.

-- Aquele é o templo onde está o verdadeiro corpo de sua majestade, e agora Atena dorme lá também.

-- O que? Atena ta dormindo?!

-- Sim... Mas não um sono qualquer, eu a mergulhei no sono eterno. Seu corpo está preso num enorme vaso sagrado, nada pode quebrá-lo, nem mesmo a fúria de Zeus. Ele absorve lentamente o sangue de quem está nele, tornando-se, de branco, ao púrpura, e quando se tornar completamente vermelho, Atena terá perdido todo o seu sangue, e sua vida se extinguirá.

O garoto se desespera, correndo com mais velocidade do que seu corpo cansado e ferido lhe permitiria. Empurra Hypnos de sua frente e vai em direção ao templo, sem querer se preocupar com aqueles dois.

Thanatos não está nem um pouco satisfeito, parecia que Hypnos o deixaria entrar sem problemas no templo de Hades. Não importava, para ele, se estaria manchando ou não o Elíseos, só importava que deveria matar Pégaso e livrar o local de seus pés imundos. Hypnos acaba por concordar.

-- Faça o que quiser, Thanatos, mas faça rápido e bem feito... Não deixe seu sangue respingar no templo de Hades.

-- Você enlouqueceu de vez? Eu o destruirei sem que sobre vestígios.

Lança uma poderosa rajada de seu cosmo na direção do garoto, era energia suficiente para pulverizar o corpo de um humano. Mas se surpreende ao ver brotarem as asas de Pégaso nas costas do Cavaleiro, que se eleva rapidamente ao ar, voltando em sua direção e arremessando seus meteoros sem pensar duas vezes. O Deus os para facilmente, mas seu manto, que não tinha o poder de um corpo divino, se rasga, mostrando os braços de sua armadura.

-- Não será tão fácil... – diz Hypnos – Ele é impulsionado pelo desespero, e não tem mais nada a perder. Você está acuando um rato, e dizem que eles podem morder os gatos quando estão em tal situação.

O Deus do sono lhe dá as costas e se afasta, enquanto o gêmeo fita descontente o rapaz, que rapidamente voa para o local onde estaria Atena.

-- Não me subestime rapaz!!

Sua rajada de energia se divide em várias outras, igualmente poderosas, que envolvem o Cavaleiro, despedaçando suas asas e boa parte de sua vestimenta, e como num turbilhão ele cai de cabeça em meio às flores.

--


	34. Chapter 34

**A irmã de Pégaso:**

Do Santuário os Cavaleiros que ainda ficaram por lá podiam ver o Eclipse, que já quase se completava. Todos começavam a ficar nervosos, enquanto Shina tenta manter a calma dos rapazes. Marin estivera sumida por dias, e só agora aparecia no grupo.

-- Marin, onde você se meteu? O Seiya te procurou por toda parte.

-- Shina, você sabe que não era exatamente por mim que ele procurava. – e virando-se para o local por onde entrara – Kiki...

-- Deixa comigo!

Saltou para trás e, pelas mãos, guiou uma estranha jovem que ambos trouxeram até ali. Seu vestido era simples, pouco abaixo dos joelhos, como se usava na vila vizinha ao Santuário, Rodório. Lá as coisas pareciam ter parado na Grécia antiga. Cobria a cabeça com um capuz, e a delicada sapatilha se trançava até a metade de sua panturrilha. Shina parece se exaltar um pouco ao ver o rosto da menina, tão parecido com o de alguém que conhecia.

-- Marin... Essa menina é...

-- A pessoa que Seiya anda procurando por todos esses anos.

-- Hã?! Mas então...

--

Nos Campos Elíseos, Thanatos se prepara para desferir o golpe de misericórdia, acreditando que o Cavaleiro nem mesmo consiga mover-se de onde está. Entre os gemidos de dor, ouve a afirmação daquele menino tão ferido de que não poderia morrer ainda. Diante do Deus da morte ele tenta se levantar. O cosmo do inimigo se concentra poderosamente, indo em direção a Seiya, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se ergue rapidamente, explodindo também o seu cosmo.

-- Ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer... E pessoas pra encontrar!!

As flores se despedaçam no rastro do "Cometa de Pégaso", brilhando intensamente e com todo o seu poder na direção de Thanatos.

--

Santuário, Shina ainda não se refez da surpresa ante aquele novo rosto.

-- É Seika! Seiya e essa menina são...

-- Sim... – responde Marin – Esta é Seika, a irmã mais velha de Seiya.

Os Cavaleiros de bronze ainda estão abobalhados com a novidade, mas Shina se exalta ainda mais, correndo de encontro com a garota, dizendo o quanto Seiya a procurara durante todos aqueles anos, o quanto ele ficaria feliz quando soubesse. Mas a jovem não expressa reação nenhuma, como se tudo aquilo não tivesse a menor importância. Marin logo interfere.  
-- Não adianta falar do Seiya... Ela desconhece a própria identidade.

-- O que?!

--

O resto do suntuoso manto que cobria a armadura de Thanatos se desfaz, mas o Deus apenas sorri calmamente. Todo o poder do Cavaleiro era nada para ele e o que lhe sobrara de energia se esvaia mais e mais. Ele cai de joelhos, sem forças para manter o próprio corpo, enquanto o inimigo o censura por pensar que seus golpes sequer arranhariam um Deus. Mais uma vez ele avança contra o rapaz, pronto para por fim à sua vida.

Ele para repentinamente e fita com surpresa os dedos, onde havia sangue seu. Seiya o tinha ferido, mesmo que fosse só um arranhão, e isso foi suficiente para deixá-lo furioso. Afinal, tocar um Deus era algo imperdoável. Pisa com força no Cavaleiro, almejando pulverizar seu corpo e providenciar que sua alma sofresse eternamente após a morte pelo ato inadmissível de sujar seu corpo.

Mas mesmo isso lhe parecia insuficiente para quem cometera tal afronta. Aquele garoto deveria sofrer tanto, que até mesmo sua alma se partiria.

--

Seika não se lembrava de nada, ela tinha amnésia, sequer sabia o por que de ter ido para a Grécia. Quando Seiya foi levado para o Santuário, a menina o seguiu até os arredores do lugar, mas como ali é inacessível para os humanos normais, ela não conseguiu prosseguir, e desmaiou. Foi um velho de Rodório quem a encontrou e cuidou dela por todos aqueles anos, deixando-a viver com ele e ajudar em sua loja. Com o choque, a garota perdeu a memória, e nas coisas que trouxera havia a única pista de sua identidade: seu nome, Seika.

-- Mas Marin, então como conseguiu encontrá-la? Nem mesmo todos os esforços da fundação Graad foram suficientes para achá-la no Japão.

-- Eu soube que, no dia em que Seiya partiu, Seika desapareceu. Ela não estava no Japão, por isso pensei que ela teria vindo para cá. Um é a única família do outro, a irmã de Seiya não podia ficar de braços cruzados.

Nesse momento a face da amazona se dirige ao céu. Sob a máscara, seu olhar se perde no horizonte, como numa lembrança, num sentimento profundo.

-- Marin... Ouvi dizer que você também veio para a Grécia procurando seu irmão, de quem te separaram na infância, e você também é oriental... Faz tempo que Seiya acredita que você possa ser a irmã dele...

Mas a jovem guerreira continua de costas, fitando o eclipse já quase completo, uma lágrima escorre escondida pela máscara, pingando de seu queixo, mas sem deixar que ninguém perceba. Seu coração se aperta, como poucas vezes desde muito tempo. Ela aprendera a controlar a angústia, ou assim pensava. Sempre séria e exigente, jamais demonstrara felicidade real em suas atitudes.

Seika cai de joelhos, repentinamente se contorcendo, sentindo como se algo a rasgasse por dentro. Sem que pudessem entender o que estava acontecendo com a menina, Kiki e as amazonas a rodeiam, tentando ajudá-la.

--

Seiya está caído, o sangue cobre as flores do Elíseos. Calmamente, Thanatos sentencia o destino de alguém de grande importância para o rapaz.

-- Vou matar sua irmã, Pégaso.

-- O... O que?

-- Você mal me ouve nesse estado... Eu disse que matarei sua irmã, que agora está no Santuário. Antes de matá-lo, veja a Terra mais uma vez.

Ele ergue as mãos. Uma grande esfera de luz se forma atrás de si e mostra a imagem do Santuário de Atena. Pode ver a garota de joelhos, sofrendo com o poder do inimigo, rodeada por seus amigos, que tentam ajudá-la.

O sangue escorre de sua testa e ele mal pode abrir os olhos, mas jamais deixaria de reconhecer o rosto daquela menina. Suas faces se banham com as lágrimas, misturadas ao sangue e ao suor, e seu coração se enche de medo pelo que o Deus possa lhe fazer.

-- Essa... É mesmo... Minha irmã... Seika... SEIKA!!

A menina cospe sangue, o Deus da morte a tortura com sua energia, e com um sorriso de satisfação, obrigando o Cavaleiro a assistir o sofrimento e a morte daquela que tanto desejara rever. Desesperadamente ele reúne suas forças e salta na direção do inimigo, mas é envolto numa esfera de energia que destrói ainda mais sua armadura e o lança novamente ao chão.

--

Seika ainda sofre no Santuário. Num impulso Kiki se atira ao nada, sendo atingido e ferido por algo invisível.

-- Uma bola de energia ia atingir a Seika... – afirma, sentindo um poder descomunal que preenche tudo com uma assustadora energia de morte.

-- Eu não vi nada. – estranha Shina.

-- Você deve ver por causa de seus poderes de psicocinésia...

Mais uma esfera de energia se aproxima, o menino está muito ferido, e consegue apenas gritar o lugar de onde ela vem. É Marin quem se atira, ferindo-se também. Sua armadura está trincada, e ela mal consegue se por de joelhos, mas não permitiria que Seika morresse sem conhecer Seiya. Uma forte e assustadora voz fala de forma superior, vinda do céu.

-- É inútil que a protejam, vermes... Não podem impedir que eu a mate.

-- Quem é você? – desafia Shina.

-- Sou Thanatos, Deus da morte. Eu matarei Pégaso, meu prisioneiro nos Campos Elíseos. Mas só isso é pouco para quem ousou desafiar um Deus, por isso matarei sua irmã diante de seus olhos. Saiam da frente, vermes!

Kiki novamente grita de onde vem o próximo ataque. A máscara de Shina voa, despedaçada como sua armadura, e ela cai com o sangue escorrendo de sua testa. Ergue-se com o rosto descoberto, afirmando veementemente que ninguém permitiria ao Deus tirar a vida da menina. Os outros Cavaleiros prontamente rodeiam a jovem por todos os lados, criando uma barreira.  
Mas o Deus pouco se importa com isso, mandando novamente sua energia para o lugar. Com seus cosmos, todos criam uma esfera de energia que protege Seika, surpreendendo o inimigo por alguns segundos. Ele logo intensifica seu cosmo, derrubando a todos, deixando-os sem mais energia para continuar em seu caminho.

--

Mais uma vez Pégaso reúne forças, voa para trás de Thanatos e se lança aos ares, segurando-o fortemente. Mas nem mesmo o "Turbilhão de Pégaso" pôde surpreender o adversário, que simplesmente desaparece, voltando ao chão e deixando o garoto ser atingido em cheio pela própria técnica. Seiya não tem mais condições de lutar, e seus amigos estão impossibilitados de se levantar. A vitória era certa, Thanatos eliminaria o Cavaleiro e sua irmã juntos.

Um tilintar metálico cruza o ar, prendendo-se em seus punhos. As correntes brilhavam, seguras pelas mãos de Andrômeda, que acabara de encontrar seu amigo.

--


	35. Chapter 35

**Batalha contra o Deus da morte:**

-- Não deixarei que mate ninguém!

-- Parece que este lugar está se enchendo de insetos incômodos... O que espera fazer com essa corrente ridícula?

Nem mesmo faz força, lança o menino aos ares, dirigindo sua energia para ele. A Defesa Circular não consegue deter o cosmo divino, e o Cavaleiro cai, com a armadura e as correntes feitas em pedaços.

-- Quantos ainda faltam, verme?

-- Como é...?

-- Além de você e Pégaso, quantos entraram neste lugar?

Ele se recusa a dar uma resposta, pouco importa para Thanatos, que sem pensar duas vezes avança contra o garoto, pronto para pulverizá-lo. Um gigantesco dragão brilha verde e cheio de energia às suas costas. Ele salta rapidamente, desviando do primeiro ataque.

-- Tome isso... "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

O inimigo rapidamente está atrás do Cavaleiro, lançando seu poder contra ele. Shiryu cai, com a vestimenta também despedaçada. "Será o último?" – pensa Thanatos. A resposta logo vêm, ao tentar golpear o Dragão seu braço se cobre de uma grossa camada de gelo, e logo depois o peitoral de sua armadura também. O Cisne aparece atrás de si, e com grande agilidade desfere o Pó de Diamante. Logo em seguida, abre o caminho e o mais rápido que consigo avanço com minas garras. Ele afasta, coberto pela camada de gelo e com as marcas de meu golpe em seu pescoço.

Correu até Shiryu para ver se estava tudo bem enquanto eu ia até Shun. Mas antes que pudéssemos perceber, Thanatos nos atinge com seu cosmo. Caímos inconscientes em meio às flores. Mais uma vez pensa estar acabado, seu olhar se enche de ódio para mim, levando a mão ao pescoço, onde seu sangue escorria. Ergue a mão, eu seria a primeira que ele eliminaria.

Um cosmo quente e impulsivo se aproxima do inimigo, que se vira calmamente para o mais forte dos Cavaleiros de bronze. Este, porém, também mantém sua expressão calma, ainda que séria, como sempre.

-- Então, ainda faltava um... Quem é você, verme?

-- Eu sou Ikki de Fênix, vim me vingar em nome dos mortos do inferno.

-- Como é?

-- Isso que você ouviu. Meu punho concentra os ressentimentos de todos os que você assassinou impunemente. Chegou a hora do seu castigo.

Mas o punho de Ikki não o atinge. Thanatos percebe o colar de Pandora em seu pulso e vê que o Cavaleiro viera pelo pedido de vingança dela. Com um sorriso de ironia o atira ao ar, destruindo o colar e fazendo o rapaz sangrar. Fênix se levanta uma vez mais, elevando seu cosmo.

-- Sinto muito, mas eu não acredito em Deuses... Muito menos num usurpador como você. Nunca te reconhecerei como Deus! Você vai descobrir todo o meu poder... "AVE FÊNIX!!"

Thanatos se surpreende, sendo atirado para trás. Sua vestimenta é trincada pelo ataque de Ikki e seu capacete voa longe, mostrando a estrela prateada que trazia gravada na testa. Mesmo assim, ele gira no ar e cai de pé diante do olhar atônito do Cavaleiro. O olhar inimigo, antes calmo e irônico, se torna sério, depois de minhas garras em seu pescoço, aquele rapaz o tinha golpeado com bastante força. Mesmo que não fosse nada que o atingisse de verdade, aquilo começava a ficar preocupante.

-- Muito bem... Parece que você se saiu melhor que seus amigos. Mas com isso você conseguiu despertar minha fúria... Será castigado por isso!! "TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA!!"

O Cavaleiro voa pelos ares, sua armadura se estilhaça completamente, sem sobrar nenhum vestígio, e ele cai inconsciente. Tal técnica poderia fazer o corpo do rapaz em pedaços, mas como não tinha autorização de Hades para fazer algo assim no inferno, ele se contivera.

Ele se aproxima, ergue o punho para arrancar a cabeça de Ikki, mas quando está prestes a desferir o golpe de misericórdia, um eco metálico vindo além do espaço dimensional que separa o Elíseos do Inferno chama sua atenção. Ainda no inferno, diante do Muro das Lamentações destruído, as doze armaduras douradas ressonam na tentativa de alcançar e ajudar os Cavaleiros de bronze.

-- Hum... Os trajes dourados já os ajudaram antes, e os guiaram para a vitória... Parece que eles querem vir aos Elíseos ajudá-los. Mas é preciso o poder de um Deus para trazê-los para cá, desta vez não poderão salvá-los. Esse eco deve ser dos gritos de tristeza das armaduras, hahahahaha!!

Mesmo diante da gargalhada vitoriosa de nosso inimigo, nós levantamos para enfrentá-lo. Mais uma vez, porém, somos derrubados por seu poder. Nada sobra de nossas armaduras, e pouco nos resta de forças.

De repente, Thanatos se exalta de uma forma que não acontecera antes, como se algo que realmente lhe causasse preocupação estivesse acontecendo. Ele sente um poderoso cosmo, comparável ao de Atena e Hades. As armaduras douradas se aproximam dos Campos Elíseos, e seu espanto cresce ainda mais ao reconhecer o cosmo que as guiava.

-- Impossível!! Esse cosmo tão poderoso, que se equipara ao de Hades e Atena... É do Deus dos mares, Poseidon!!

As armaduras surgem no Elíseos, envoltas em brilho e poder. Thanatos ainda não se recuperara da surpresa e incredulidade. Erguemos nossos rostos para contemplar, com os olhos ofuscados, as vestimentas que cruzaram as dimensões para nos ajudar, também cheios de surpresa.

-- Mas como? – ainda dizia Thanatos – Poseidon foi aprisionado por Atena na ânfora... Como ele está aqui? E por que?

As vestimentas de Leão, Virgem, Libra, Sagitário, Aquário e Peixes brilham e se desfazem, vindo em nossas direções, cobrindo nossos corpos. Ikki e Shun, pela primeira vez, vestem respectivamente as armaduras de Leão e Virgem. Nossas energias se refazem, guiadas pelos antigos donos dos trajes dourados, prontos para continuar o combate.

--

Depois de cerca de um ano andando pelo mundo, ajudando as crianças que ficaram órfãs nas catástrofes causadas pelas chuvas e enchentes, Julian Solo e Sorento estão mais uma vez na Grécia. Observam o estranho eclipse do Cabo Sunion e, de repente, Sorento percebe uma energia completamente diferente vinda do jovem milionário.

"O que significa isso? Ele ficou estranho de repente, como se a personalidade que tinha quando foi levado para o templo submarino viesse à tona. Será que o espírito do Imperador dos Mares voltou a possuí-lo?"

-- Sorento!

-- Sim! – respondeu, ajoelhando-se imediatamente ao reconhecer o cosmo de Poseidon. Não entendia, porém, por que aquilo estava acontecendo.

-- Sorento, eu só dei uma ajuda aos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

-- Hã? Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? Como assim?

-- Como todos os habitantes da Terra, você deve pensar que este eclipse não passa de um fenômeno natural, e que o sol voltará a brilhar depois que a lua o cobrir. Mas este fenômeno é diferente: Desta vez, quando o eclipse se completar, o sol nunca mais aparecerá.

-- Mas então... – resmungou apreensivo.

-- Isso é obra de Hades. – respondeu, deixando o rapaz surpreso. – Agora, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco estão no Mundo das Trevas, lutando com todas as forças para impedir que isso aconteça. Infelizmente, estou aprisionado pelo selo de Atena, e nada pude fazer além de enviar os trajes dourados.

Como viera, a alma de Poseidon deixa o corpo de Julian, e ele volta a ser o rapaz de antes, mas desta vez Sorento não percebe tão prontamente.

-- O que ouve, Sorento?

-- Hã... Majestade?

-- Que...? Ora, deixe de brincadeiras. – Disse sorrindo divertidamente – Ainda tem muitas crianças esperando para ouvir o som de sua flauta, amigo.

"Entendi... Poseidon renasceu apenas por alguns minutos para conter a ambição de Hades." Fitou o horizonte uma vez mais, antes de seguir Julian. "Nós já fomos inimigos uma vez, Cavaleiros de Atena... Mas para que o mundo não caia em completa escuridão, eu espero sinceramente que vocês vençam."

--

Poseidon se livrara brevemente do selo de Atena para ajudar aquela que sempre foi sua inimiga. À sua maneira, ele também ama a Terra, e não a quer ver cair em eterna escuridão. Com as vestimentas douradas, acreditava que seríamos capazes de vencer. Mas, mais uma vês, Thanatos ri ironicamente em nossas caras. Ele era um Deus, e nem as mais poderosas armaduras seriam suficientes para derrubá-lo.

-- Cala a boca, Thanatos! – grita Seiya confiante – nós venceremos!

Cercando-o, elevamos e unimos nossos cosmos usando contra ele nossas técnicas. Suas mãos brilham poderosamente, utilizando também todo o seu poder. Os cosmos se chocam, uma gigantesca luz se espalha pelo Elíseos, mas nossos golpes são anulados pelo dele, que nos atinge em cheio. As armaduras de ouro, as mais poderosas de todas as 88 constelações, que desde a era mitológica nunca foram destruídas, se transformam em pó diante de nossos olhos. Nossos corpos, cobertos de ferimentos e sangue, voltam ao chão com força, e a armadura de Atena cai aos pés do inimigo. Ele a fita, e a pega em suas mãos decidido a destruí-la. Por nossos cosmos ainda podemos ouvir uns aos outros.

-- Então... Esse é o fim? – resmunga Seiya – Tudo o que fizemos até agora foi em vão? Eu não tenho mais forças... Nem esperanças...

-- Cala a boca, Seiya – retruco – Nem parece o Cavaleiro que sempre lutou com a gente...

-- Mas... Nós tentamos com todas as forças... E perdemos...

-- Perdemos nada! – responde Hyoga – Ainda estamos vivos.

-- Isso mesmo... – continuo – Para todo ser vivo, a vida é um bem insubstituível que Deus nos deu. Mesmo que tenha perdido tudo, que os sofrimentos sejam insuportáveis, enquanto houver vida o homem pode liberar um poder sem limites, e criar um milagre que se compare ao poder divino. Não podemos desistir enquanto estivermos vivos. Enquanto respirarmos, somos capazes de realizar feitos inacreditáveis.

-- Nala... – diz Shiryu – Não sei onde ouviu tudo isso, mas tem razão.

-- Eu também não sei... Mas embora não me lembre, são exatamente essas frases que me vêm à mente. E eu me lembro delas na voz de Atena...

-- Levantemos então, amigos, e lutemos até o fim. – encoraja Shun.

-- Vamos acabar com essa guerra! – afirma Ikki.

Na mente de Seiya a voz de Marin ecoa: "Vamos, Seiya, você esqueceu a sua irmã...? Você não quer vê-la pelo menos mais uma vez?"

Seiya finalmente acorda do transe, se levantando com as forças que lhe restam. As lágrimas mais uma vez escorrem em suas faces, e seu cosmo explode num grito que cruza as dimensões e chega ao Santuário.

-- Seika... Minha irmã... SEIKA!!

No coração de Seika o eco do grito de seu irmão se propaga, e todas as memórias perdidas voltam à sua mente num instante. Seus olhos brilham de forma diferente, e transbordam em lágrimas abundantes.

-- Esse... Esse é o Seiya... SEIYA!!

--


	36. Chapter 36

**Kameis, as armaduras divinas:**

O garoto finalmente se levanta ao ouvir a voz da irmã em seu coração, queimando seu cosmo com intensidade única. Da prisão em que estava, Atena sente os cosmos de seus Cavaleiros em combate, sente o cosmo de Pégaso se elevando, e mesmo aprisionada, o encoraja com seu caloroso cosmo.

"Isso mesmo, Seiya. Desperte todo o poder de seu espírito, e intensifique sua energia cósmica ao máximo... Como jamais fez antes. Busque o infinito!"

Diante dos olhos cada vez mais estupefatos de Thanatos, o cosmo de Seiya queima como nunca vira um humano fazer antes. Os pedaços pulverizados da armadura de bronze recobrem seu corpo e brilham como o sol.

--

No templo de Hypnos o Deus do sono não consegue se acalmar. Por algum motivo que não consegue entender, uma sensação de que aqueles reles Cavaleiros de bronze possam fazer algo mais do que o imaginado lhe perturba. Seus olhos brilham de uma forma diferente, preenchendo-se de preocupação.

-- Não... Agora me lembro... Na mitologia diz que armaduras sagradas, depois de banhadas pelo sangue de um Deus, ganham vida... Sob a forma de trajes divinos superiores a tudo!!

--

Estávamos tão boquiabertos quanto Thanatos diante da visão. Quando a luz intensa se foi pudemos vislumbrar a vestimenta completamente nova que cobria o corpo de nosso amigo. Ombreiras duplas, tronco, pernas e braços completamente protegidos, uma armadura estonteantemente brilhante e trabalhada em detalhes dourados, o capacete suntuoso e um par de asas às suas costas como as da armadura de Sagitário. Toda ela emana uma aura celestial e digna que o Deus logo reconhece como a armadura divina, uma Kamei.

-- Kamei?! – exclamamos sem entender o que acontecia.

"Kamei, uma versão das vestimentas dos doze Deuses do Olimpo, as Kamuis. Os trajes ressuscitados com sangue divino se transformam em armaduras divinas, mais poderosas até que as armaduras de ouro. Graças ao sangue de Atena e à expansão máxima de seu cosmo, esse Cavaleiro fez com que ela se reconstituísse sozinha..."

-- Thanatos, devolve a armadura de Atena! – diz saltando em direção ao Deus numa agilidade incrível.

O inimigo se esquiva, percebendo o quão poderoso se tornara seu adversário, mas um chute lhe atinge a mão, e a armadura voa, caindo entre os dedos de Pégaso. Ele resolve, então, utilizar todo o seu poder para derrotá-lo.

-- Não vou deixar que você vença, humano!

Lança sua rajada mais poderosa de cosmo, Seiya é atirado para trás, mas se levanta rapidamente, indo em sua direção mais uma vez, mais uma esfera de energia é lançada, mas é barrada pelas mãos de Ikki, que eleva ao máximo seu cosmo, gritando para o amigo:

-- Corre Seiya! Você tem que entregar a armadura. A gente cuida dele.

Mas Fênix está desprotegido, e um movimento de Thanatos é suficiente para atirá-lo longe. Ele se levanta novamente, rodeado por uma aura de fogo.

-- Até que o Seiya chegue em Atena, eu não vou morrer!

-- Isso não vai adiantar... – diz o Deus, concentrando sua energia.

Salto rapidamente, explodindo ao infinito o meu cosmo. Ponho-me na frente de Ikki, abrindo os braços e mandando-o prosseguir.

-- Ikki, Seiya vai precisar de ajuda, vai logo que eu cuido disso...

-- Do que ta falando?

Meu cosmo se eleva como uma fogueira acesa, o brilho alaranjado e infinito toma a forma de minha armadura divina, a Kamei do Tigre Dentes de Sabre. Todo o meu corpo está protegido, o laranja metálico brilha cheio de vida e poder, todo detalhado em prata, um rubi na testa, outro na cintura, as patas e garras do tigre entalhadas em meu capacete. Nas minhas costas, asas de borboleta se abrem com o elevar de meu cosmo.

-- Você ta desprotegido, deixa que eu luto contra ele! Ajuda o Seiya!

Ele entende, e sai correndo na direção do templo. Thanatos tenta impedi-lo, mas eu o golpeio com um chute no estômago, muito mais rápido do que ele imaginaria, obrigando-o a ficar.

-- Sua adversária aqui sou eu!

--

Seiya corre através das longas escadarias do templo de Hades. Já em seu interior, sob o céu aberto, o piso se eleva rodeado de colunas gregas. No centro, um enorme jarro que já foi branco torna-se quase que completamente vermelho, e dentro está Saori, desacordada, ela já perdera quase todo o sangue do corpo.

Seiya concentra sua energia, golpeando seguidamente o vaso, mas não há nem arranhões. Concentra ainda mais seu cosmo, liberando seus meteoros. O jarro brilha intensamente, devolvendo toda a energia contra o Cavaleiro, que cai de costas contra o chão, ouvindo uma profunda voz em sua mente.

-- Não adianta insistir no que é inútil... – pronuncia a voz, deixando-o confuso – A força de um mortal jamais quebrará esse vaso. Ao tentar destruí-lo você só se ferirá com seus próprios golpes.

Sente uma energia divina circundando o pilar que se encontra no centro do templo, sobre a qual se encontra a estátua de um ser divino, com um longo manto, asas e uma espada em punho.

-- Ah... Mas você é... Hades!

--

_Nala: Noooooossa!! Minha vez de lutar, finalmente!! Tá quase no fim ._

_Hyoga: Lutar contra um Deus sozinha?? Isso é loucura!_

_Nala: Pq o Seiya pode e eu ñ?_

_Hyoga: Mas o Seiya deu no pé..._

_Nala: Pq a gente mandô, e pq ele vai querer encarar o Hades._

_Hyoga: Q seja... O Seiya é doido. Vc num pode lutar sozinha u.u_

_Nala: E pq naum?_

_Shun: É... Lá vão eles de novo :P_

_Shiryu: Até qdo vão mentir p/ eles mesmos...? -.-_

_Shun: Até a próxima postagem pessoal!!_

_Shiryu: Já ne!_


	37. Chapter 37

**O dia em que mortais venceram a Morte:**

-- Incrível! – exclama Shun – Nala também despertou sua Kamei!

-- Nala, eu vou te ajudar! – afirma Hyoga.

-- Não... Está tudo bem.

-- O que...?

-- Veja Hyoga... – explica Shiryu – O olhar dele para Nala... É muito mais ameaçador do que antes.

-- Tem razão, Dragão... Essa menina que ousou ferir-me. Eu a destruirei com todo o meu poder. É por isso que quer estar sozinha, tigresa? Para proteger seus amigos?

-- Isso não te importa, não é mesmo?

-- Nem um pouco... Só o que importa é que vou pulverizar você!

-- Veremos... "DENTES DE SABRE!!"

Ele desvia rapidamente, lançando seu ataque logo depois. Não tinha mais tempo de esquivar, tento me defender, mas seu poder parece ainda mais descomunal do que antes. Sou atirada fortemente ao chão. Hyoga se levanta com sua energia ao ápice, ele todo brilha, e sob a aura branca surge sua Kamei, cintilante como gelo, com detalhes em dourado e curvas bem desenhadas. Tinha asas não só no capacete, mas também nos joelhos, porém as mais esplêndidas eram as de suas costas, que iam quase aos pés.

-- Ora seu...

-- Não vou deixar que a machuque mais!

-- Se quer tanto morrer, que assim seja... Mas não se ponha entre meu alvo e eu, moleque!!

Retorna o "Trovão Aurora" com a "Terrível Providência", tomado de uma fúria incontrolável. Seria muito difícil vencê-lo ainda que com as Kameis. Hyoga é também atirado ao chão e o Deus se prepara para desferir um segundo golpe de igual poder. Mais uma vez lanço meu ataque contra ele, obrigando-o a se defender. Os vincos de minhas garras marcam sua armadura.

-- Tudo isso é medo de vê-lo morrer?

Minha fala saiu pausada e séria,e meu olhar era ameaçador até para o Deus, que deu um passo para trás, ainda que sem mudar seu olhar indiferente. Minhas pupilas estavam contraídas verticalmente e um brilho laranja passava pelos meus olhos.

-- Eu já disse, sua adversária aqui sou eu... Portanto afaste-se dele e lute comigo, seu idiota!

-- Na... Nala – gaguejou o Cisne ao me ver tão diferente, avançando com o passo firme e os punhos fortemente cerrados.

-- Quanta presunção... Eu vou acabar com você logo de uma vez!

-- Nala, pára de querer lutar sozinha!

-- Você não confia em mim, Hyoga? – perguntei.

-- Mas...

-- Eu vou lutar com ele!

Ficou atrás de mim, sentindo que nada podia fazer desta vez, seu impulso de me ajudar era completamente barrado pelo meu impulso de mostrar que eu era capaz de lutar contra aquele que queria tanto me destruir.

-- Eu confio em você, Nala...Mas isso não é necessário... – disse, mais para si do que para mim.

"Mas o que..." – estranha Thanatos ao fitar meus olhos – "Seus olhos... São iguais aos daquela criança..." – Mas logo afasta os pensamentos – "Não... É impossível... Ela desapareceu sem deixar vestígios desde a era mitológica."

Concentrando todo o meu poder, defendo o ataque inimigo com as mãos e lanço-lhe, em seguida, o meu. Mas ele também se defende, e facilmente. Mais uma investida de cosmo dele, mais poderosa do que a anterior, e tenho que me defender lançando meu cosmo contra ele. As duas rajadas se chocam no centro, criando uma grande bola de energia, que explode, mas antes que consiga me recompor e ter visão novamente, outro ataque vem em minha direção. Não consigo reagir, e seu golpe me eleva ao ar, atirando-me novamente ao chão. A única coisa que consigo fazer é gritar com a terrível dor.

-- NALA!! Maldito, eu vou acabar com você!

-- Não... Hyoga... Eu já disse... Que vou vencê-lo...

Levanto-me com dificuldade, mas logo me recomponho, pondo-me ereta diante de meu inimigo. O capacete voara, os cabelos esvoaçavam ao vento, os olhos brilhavam ainda mais e um fio de sangue escorre pelo meio de minha testa. Hyoga me fita com preocupação.

-- Nala... Pára com isso...

Nada disse, elevei ainda mais o cosmo, cruzei as mãos em frente aos quadris, erguendo-as acima da cabeça, na posição de minha técnica mais poderosa, minha energia está no ápice, Shiryu e Shun assistem a tudo atônitos, enquanto Hyoga, ainda paralisado de surpresa e preocupação, reza para que tudo dê certo, pois podia sentir o poder aterrador que emanava de Thanatos, cheio de um ódio incontrolável. Eu também o sentia, mas o ignorava.

-- "TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA!!"

-- "TEMPESTADE DE TYGRA!!"

Mais uma vez as técnicas se colidem entre nós dois. A esfera de energia que se forma é ainda maior que a de antes, e se mantém estável por algum tempo. Ainda que intensificasse ao máximo meu cosmo, porém, não conseguia empurrá-lo, e o ódio do Deus parecia aumentar mais e mais.

-- Impossível! Maldita, não passa de um miserável verme. Como pode ter tanto poder a ponto de estabilizar seu ataque com o meu?! Será mesmo possível que seja aquela criança?! Maldição... Morra!!

Seu cosmo cresce ainda mais, e a esfera energética começa a ser empurrada em minha direção. Os punhos do Cisne se fecham com força. Os feixes de energia que escapam da esfera concentrada passam cortantes ao meu lado, minha armadura me protege, mas meus dedos desprotegidos começam a sangrar. Não me entrego, continuo fazendo força na direção oposta. Um feixe mais concentrado atinge meu pescoço, fazendo o sangue espirrar. Ainda assim, continuo firme em minha posição.

Há alguém ao meu lado, porém, que não posso mais segurar, ou obrigar a ficar de fora. Posso sentir, através de seu cosmo, o desespero e o medo que lhe comprimem o coração, deixando-o mais gelado que quando esteve preso no esquife de Camus. Aos prantos, deixando as lágrimas respingarem nas flores que ainda restavam aos seus pés, implora com a voz rouca de medo.

-- Nala, pára! Por favor, esquece esse orgulho! Me deixa te ajudar! Pelo amor de Deus, não me force a te ver morrer!!

Ele tinha razão... Estava sendo orgulhosa. O que importava era vencer o inimigo e acabar com as ambições de Hades, não lutar de um para um como estávamos acostumados. No fundo sabia que ainda não tinha poder suficiente para lutar sozinha contra um Deus, e isso chegava a me irritar. Eu queria ser capaz de fazer aquilo sozinha, sem que meus amigos precisassem se ferir.  
Mas uma vez censurei Hyoga por tentar sempre me proteger, quando eu era uma guerreira e minha missão era lutar. Estava fazendo o mesmo que ele, e agora entendia o que sentia. Porém, estava mesmo sendo orgulhosa ao querer fazer tudo sozinha. Fechei os olhos, percebendo que não venceria só com meu poder, e dei o braço a torcer, ainda segurando a esfera de energia ao máximo.

-- Hyoga... Preciso de ajuda...

Seus olhos brilham novamente, e o garoto suspira aliviado. Elevando seu cosmo também ao ápice, une as mãos sobre a cabeça na forma de um jarro, diminuindo bruscamente a temperatura à sua volta. De suas mãos, a energia liberada está ao zero absoluto.

-- "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!"

Ao meu lado ele libera sua técnica mais poderosa, a rajada de ar frio se une à tempestade que sai de minhas mãos, criando um turbilhão mesclado de feixes laranjas e brancos, que se entrelaçam e se unem à energia concentrada. A esfera brilha ainda mais e pára de vir em nossa direção. Aos poucos, começa a retornar, deixando o Deus psicologicamente desestabilizado.

-- Como?! Mesmo que sejam dois, não passam de vermes mortais... Não podem me vencer!! Vocês são mortais... Você, menina, é apenas uma mortal!!

Mas mesmo todo o seu poder concentrado contra nós não é mais capaz de vencer nossas técnicas unidas. A bola de energia se aproxima mais e mais do inimigo, até que vence a barreira de seu cosmo e o atinge com toda a potência dos três golpes em um só. A vestimenta é feita em pedaços, junto com seu dono. Thanatos está vencido, os mortais venceram a morte.

Hyoga se vira para mim, sorrindo. Eu sorrio de volta, envergonhada, não sabia se mais por ter lutado contra sua ajuda, ou por tê-la aceito depois disso. Mas uma dor aguda em meu pescoço se segue de uma repentina perda de todas as minhas forças, minha vista se embaça, levo a mão ao pescoço, sentindo o sangue quente que escorre dali, e sinto meu corpo desabar.

-- Hy... Hyoga...

Ele corre para mim, segurando-me antes que eu caia. Shun e Shiryu se juntam ao nosso lado, preocupados. Ele me apóia com as costas sobre seu peito, me segurando e apertando o corte. Sente o coração gelar e um nó formar-se na garganta ao ver suas mãos cheias de meu sangue.

-- N... Nala...? – chama com a voz tomada pelo medo.

-- Eu... To bem... Mas ta doendo muito...

-- Tudo bem... Agüente firme. Nós conseguimos, vencemos a morte, então você não pode morrer. – brincou.

-- É... Tem razão. – concordei, antes de desmaiar sobre seu peito.

-- Hyoga... O que a gente faz? Ela ta sangrando muito...

-- Pelo amor de Deus, Shun, desse jeito você mata a gente do coração.

-- Tudo bem... Mestre Camus nos ensinou que a baixa temperatura ajuda a estancar o sangue... Então...

Hyoga rasga um pedaço de sua calça, limpa o sangue de meu ferimento, e aperta novamente com a mão, baixando a temperatura até onde sabia que eu suportaria. Vivêramos juntos por tanto tempo que até mesmo meus limites ele conhecia bem. Contorço-me levemente com o frio, ainda que inconsciente, mas logo o fluxo de sangue começa a diminuir.

-- Do que Thanatos estava falando, Hyoga? Que criança é essa de que ele falou? Não acha isso estanho?

-- Não, Shun... Eu já disse uma vez: Nala não é como nós, mesmo que ela própria não saiba disso...

"O olhar dele para você, Nala... Era tão cheio de carinho, tão perdido nos traços de seu rosto, que parecia que ele via em você o mais maravilhoso quadro já pintado, ou o anjo mais belo do céu. Os olhos dele reluziam como se refletissem o brilho de um diamante puro. Nunca vi olhos tão cheios de ternura." Assim me disse Shun, muito tempo depois, quando me contou o que acontecera naquele momento.

--

_Hyoga: Viu? Por isso naum queria q vc lutasse sozinha... u.u_

_Nala: Ah... Mas... Mas acabou tudo bem _

_Hyoga: Vc podia morrer!_

_Nala: Vcs num vão ficar livres de mim tão fácil assim :P_

_Hyoga: Pára de brincar c/ isso. -.-_

_Nala: O q vc tem, heim? Assim vai ter um ataque cardíaco qqer dia..._

_Shun: Ora... Ele se preocupa muito c/ vc. _

_Nala: Todos nos preocupamos c/ todos... u.u_

_Shiryu: Mas é diferente..._

_Hyoga (vermelho): Shiryu... -.-_

_Shiryu: Ora... Ela tb se preocupa c/ vc _

_Shun: E tb é diferente :P_

_Nala (vermalha): Shun... -.-_

_Shiryu e Shun (se entreolham): Hahahahaha XD_

_Nala e Hyoga (se entreolham): (muuuuito vermelhos)_

_Nala: Er... Mudando de assunto... Próximo capítulo._


	38. Chapter 38

**Mais um Deus que cai:**

Estavam todos à minha volta quando seus passos firmes e calmos foram ouvidos. Ele se aproxima, com o olhar sério, ao mesmo tempo que sereno, e olha fixamente para nós.

-- Para que se preocuparem tanto com esta menina, se logo estarão todos juntos caminhando para a morte?

-- E você é... – torna Shiryu, com olhos ameaçadores.

-- Hypnos, o Deus do Sono. Logo os quatro sonharão pela eternidade...

Concentra o cosmo, tão poderoso quanto Thanatos, direcionando a mão repleta de energia para Hyoga, comigo nos braços. Ele está pronto para lutar novamente, protegendo-me do Deus, mas o punho inimigo é detido. Hypnos se vira, surpreso, vendo Shun segurar firmemente seu punho com as correntes.

-- Acha que eu vou apenas assistir você matar meus amigos? Eu serei seu adversário! – e virando-se para o amigo – Hyoga, cuide de Nala.

-- Ora, francamente... Você acha mesmo que estas correntes terão algum efeito em mim? – e lembrando-se que a armadura do rapaz havia sido estraçalhada – Mas... Esta corrente tinha sido pulverizada junto com sua vestimenta! Como pode estar reconstituída? E com outra forma?!

-- Já se esqueceu, Hypnos? Nossas armaduras foram banhadas pelo sangue de Atena!

O cosmo do rapaz se eleva absurdamente e seu corpo se reveste da armadura divina de Andrômeda, de um róseo salmão brilhante detalhado em ouro escuro, do mesmo tom das extremidades das correntes. As asas, fechadas em suas costas, brilhavam intensamente, no mesmo tom do resto da armadura e lembravam as de uma libélula.

Hypnos se refaz, sem mais exaltação, e repreende a confiança do rapaz:

-- Hum... Você acha que pode me enfrentar só porque está com uma armadura divina? Não me tome por Thanatos, pois não sou apressado como ele, não pretendo acabar com você aqui. Agora, me solte!

E dizendo isso puxou fortemente a corrente, lançando o Cavaleiro ao ar. Este, porém, não se deixa surpreender, e dando um giro mortal lança de volta seu ataque, quebrando parte do braço da armadura do Deus quando este se desvia rapidamente da investida.

-- "ONDA RELÂMPAGO!!"

-- Pff... Eu bem que avisei Thanatos para ser cuidadoso com estes ratos feridos e acuados... Andrômeda, eu lhe ofereço o sono profundo e eterno. "SONOLÊNCIA ETERNA!!"

Seu corpo é rodeado por seu poderosíssimo cosmo, seu olhar sério e profundo convida ao hipnotismo do sono e da rendição. Shun sente-se elevado, deslizando por abismos sem fim, e sem conseguir retornar, desaba inconsciente aos pés de Hypnos, sem sentir dor alguma.

-- SHUN!! – gritam os outros dois, preocupados com o amigo.

O Deus o fita com seriedade, mas, ainda assim, com reconhecimento.

-- Andrômeda está imerso no sono eterno. Ele nunca mais abrirá os olhos. Ao contrário da morte, o sono nada destrói. Eu não gosto da violência da morte, mas ainda assim, vocês têm o incômodo hábito de nos surpreender. Não tenho outra escolha a não ser desferir o golpe de misericórdia...

-- Espere! – profere outra voz atrás de si – Não esqueça que estou aqui!

Shiryu tomara posição para combater, elevando seu cosmo ao ápice, o Dragão toma forma na intensa luz esverdeada que emana de seu corpo, subindo às alturas. Sua Kamei toma forma, com dois tons de dourado, extremidades agudas como as fortes escamas do Dragão, cuja cauda saía de seu capacete caindo até quase os seus pés, e as asas de dragão possuíam folhas prateadas que refletiam poderosamente a luz. O poderoso escudo do Dragão foi posto à sua frente enquanto o outro punho fortemente se fecha próximo ao quadril, pronto para desferir o primeiro golpe.

Hypnos ainda não se abala, virando-se para o novo adversário.

-- Assim como Andrômeda, você não poderá me vencer só porque está vestindo uma Kamei...

-- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Hypnos... – profere o garoto, levantando-se com todas as forças e livrando-se do sono imposto pelo Deus.

-- O que?! Como um humano pode se desfazer de meu poder?

-- Eu não sou um covarde para ficar apenas extasiado, esperando que a morte venha me buscar.

-- Por que tenho a impressão de que não é a primeira vez que você diz estas palavras?

-- Shun, você está bem?!

-- Sim, Shiryu... Lutarei ao seu lado!

-- Por pouco tempo. Durmam para sempre... "SONOLÊNCIA ETERNA!!"

Os abismos do sono estão abertos, mas nenhum dos dois humanos desaba nele. Não há reação, nem de Shiryu nem de Shun, ambos continuam estáveis diante do inimigo que, desta vez, toma-se de real preocupação.

-- O que? Mas como...?

-- Nós já vimos este seu ataque Hypnos! – diz Shun avançando.

-- O mesmo golpe nunca funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo Cavaleiro!

Avançam juntamente, elevando seus cosmos e desferindo seus golpes num ataque único e sincronizado. O Dragão desliza no espaço com velocidade e poder incríveis, enquanto as correntes emanam raios elétricos com absurda tensão. As técnicas se unem na direção do inimigo.

-- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

-- "ONDA RELÂMPAGO!!"

Armadura e corpo se estraçalham, juntamente com a ilusão do abismo sombrio e profundo que o Deus criara. As trevas da sonolência haviam sido destruídas por simples humanos, e mais um Deus cai perante aqueles que chamava de ratos.

--

_Nala: Noooossa!! Q muito foda!! Isso é q é trabalho me equipe. :D_

_Hyoga: Tem razão._

_Shun: Nha... Q isso... Eu só fiz pq num tive escolha..._

_Shiryu: De novo c/ essa mania de "ñ gosto de violência"?_

_Hyoga: E ele lá muda? :P_

_Shun: Mas pelo menos agora derrotamos os Deuses. Agora só falta Hades._

_Nala: Então... Rumo ao templo de Hades!_

_Hyoga: Até apróxima postagem, pessoal!_


	39. Chapter 39

**O despertar do Deus dos Mortos:**

O capacete da armadura divina de Pégaso voa, Seiya bate fortemente contra o chão. A firme voz do Deus, ainda em espírito circundando o mausoléu fala ao rapaz, na tentativa de tirar suas esperanças:

-- Você não entende? Atena perdeu todo o sangue... Está morta. Tudo o que faça será um esforço inútil.

O Cavaleiro se levanta, ele tentara atacar o espírito de Hades, mas seu golpe se voltara contra ele. Mesmo assim, insiste na tentativa de acertá-lo, mesmo sendo apenas um espírito, e não tendo como ser ferido.

-- Argh... E não vou desistir...

-- Azar o seu... Morrerá junto com Atena.

-- Espere! – exclama uma terceira voz na entrada do templo.

Fênix acabara de chegar para ajudar o amigo, e o encontrara caído, ao lado do grande jarro que prendia Atena.

-- Seiya... A Atena...

-- Está presa no vaso... Ele não quebra, mas não podemos ficar parados! Fênix vê a alma que rodeia a torre à sua frente, reconhecendo Hades, que logo o ironiza.

-- Pff... Mais um humano idiota?

-- Ora... Já chega, vou acabar com você!!

-- Ikki, peraí!!

Mas o impulsivo Fênix não dá ouvidos ao amigo e perigosamente eleva seu cosmo, desferindo o mais poderoso de seus golpe.

-- "AVE FÊNX!!"

Como acontecera com Seiya, o ataque volta-se com total força contra o Cavaleiro, que é fortemente lançado contra o vaso de Atena. Ikki cai sobre o sangue que escorrera da Deusa, enquanto Pégaso corre até ele para ajudá-lo.

-- Droga... É como enfrentar Poseidon... – compreende Ikki.

-- Pff... Agora entendem? Vocês são idiotas que cospem para cima e ficam olhando. Bem... Terei que matar os dois.

Mas nenhum deles está disposto a desistir. Seiya acredita que, se combinassem suas forças, poderiam quebrar o vaso à sua frente e resgatar Atena, mas Ikki está sem sua armadura, o que lhe era um grande obstáculo.

Suas mãos estão sobre o sangue divino de Atena, e seu cosmo já estava infinitamente elevado, um brilho forte e vermelho como o fogo o envolve, tomando a forma da armadura de Fênix, cobrindo todo o seu corpo de forma esplêndida. Vermelha como as chamas, com um par de asas de lâminas de ouro avermelhado, as garras da Fênix saíam de seus pés e as penas da cauda, presas às costas, voavam ao sabor de seu cosmo cheio do mais intenso calor.

Em princípio o Cavaleiro não entende, mas ao ver o sangue sobre o qual caíra, percebe que a Deusa também lhe confiara o poder para trajar uma Kamei, uma armadura divina.Agora, ambos unem suas forças, que já quase se equiparam à daqueles conhecidos como semi-Deuses, e juntamente atacam o vaso na esperança de parti-lo.

Ainda é inútil, nem mesmo o poder dos dois juntos é suficiente para ao menos trincar o vaso. Seiya parece começar a perder as esperanças, o espírito de Hades desce o grande pilar e se aproxima dos dois. Enquanto isso, ao olhar melhor para a base do pilar, Ikki percebe uma construção que lhe chama a atenção. Seiya se atenta para lá.

-- Parece um mausoléu... – diz.

-- Pois eu acho que é isso mesmo.

Se fosse mesmo isso, certamente era este o lugar em que repousava o corpo de Hades desde a era mitológica. Se o destruíssem, o Deus nunca mais poderia reencarnar, como sempre planejou, e todas as batalhas que ocorreram até então teriam finalmente um fim.

Eles correm para dentro do local, fazendo Hades finalmente se exaltar. Ele tenta usar seu poder para detê-los, mas já estão muito perto, e com seus golpes arrombam a porta do Mausoléu.

--

Hypnos está caído, mas ainda vive. Todos ali podem ouvir o barulho que vem do templo ao longe. A preocupação parece tomar conta do Deus do Sono.

-- Não... Aqueles dois atacaram o Mausoléu de Hades! Vocês têm que detê-los, ou o mundo inteiro desaparecerá! Todos nós seremos reduzidos a pó.

-- Do que está falando?! – surpreendem-se os outros.

--

Dentro do Mausoléu está um caixão de pedra, com um rosto, asas e louros entalhados. Era o caixão onde repousava o verdadeiro corpo de Hades e, por isso mesmo, os dois Cavaleiros não pensam duas vezes em atacá-lo.

Uma intensa luz surge dele, explodindo com o caixão e lançando os guerreiros a metros de distância, de volta para o lado de fora. Quando conseguem erguer novamente os rostos, vêem surgir, à porta do Mausoléu, uma silhueta altiva e negra.

A luz do Elíseos banha seu corpo. Sua armadura divina, a Kamui, brilha num roxo intenso e profundo, nada, além de sua cabeça, está desprotegido. Asas se desenham ao lado de seu pescoço, na cintura e saem de seus cotovelos e joelhos, além dos três majestosos pares que se abrem de suas costas. Empunha uma enorme espada de dois gumes, embainhada numa forte armação metálica. Seus olhos são lilases e profundos, cheios de calma e realeza, e os longos cabelos negros caem por cima de seus ombros, brilhantes como o ônix polido. Era Hades, o Deus do Mundo dos Mortos, que despertava com todo o seu poder e esplendor depois de milhares de anos adormecido.

--

Uma série de relâmpagos atinge o templo no centro dos campos Elíseos e, por alguns milésimos de segundo, o céu escurece. Os Cavaleiros estão apreensivos, sem saber o que realmente está acontecendo. Diante de tantos distúrbios, desperto, olhando preocupada para o céu, e ouço a voz de Hypnos.

-- Imbecis... Eles finalmente despertaram o corpo de Hades! Agora as trevas tomarão tudo... E a humanidade não passará de reles lembrança...

Ele cai, sem mais resquícios de vida. Olho para Hyoga, ainda fraca.

-- Hyoga... O que está acontecendo? Temos que ir até lá...

-- Nala, fique calma...

-- Hyoga... – diz Shiryu – Você precisa cuidar dela. Deixe que nós vamos ajudar Seiya e Ikki.

-- E desde quando eu vou ficar pra trás, Shiryu? – retruco.

-- Mas Nala...

-- Sem "mas", Hyoga... Eu vim até aqui, agora vou até o fim...

Mesmo que a contragosto, ele aceita, levanto-me com sua ajuda, e me apoiando a ele, sigo para o templo de Hades. Junto com nossos amigos, rumamos para o nosso último e principal inimigo.

--


	40. Chapter 40

**O definitivo fim da Guerra Santa:**

Hades se aproxima dos Cavaleiros, descendo as escadas do Mausoléu. Apenas os fita seriamente e, sem mover um dedo, apenas com o poder da mente, lança os dois a metros de distância para trás, e eles sentem o forte impacto das costas contra o chão.

Ainda caídos, podem ver o vaso que prende Saori ser elevado pelo poder do Deus, e trazido aos pés da escadaria, caindo fortemente e quebrando as pedras que ladrilhavam o chão.

Hades se aproxima da Deusa, fitando-a e estreitando os olhos com o semblante mais natural que se possa imaginar. Diante dos desentendidos e atônitos Cavaleiros, desembainha a espada, erguendo a luminescente lâmina prateada e desferindo um único e certeiro golpe sobre a cabeça de Atena.

Ela não é ferida, Fênix instintivamente saltara para frente do vaso, tão rapidamente, que foi ele a receber o golpe. Ainda assim, um profundo vinco se faz no exato centro do jarro. O sangue escorre pelo meio da testa de Ikki, apenas graças a sua Kamei não fora cortado ao meio. Ainda pedindo para que o amigo continue na missão de resgatar Atena e salvar a Terra, Fênix desaba, de cara contra o chão.

O garoto tenta se aproximar de Ikki, mas a espada é mirada em seu pescoço, fazendo-o parar imediatamente. Hades lhe fala com voz penetrante e ar impressionantemente calmo:

-- Cavaleiro, se quer mesmo o bem de Atena, não interfira. Não vê o quanto ela sofre com a hemorragia e a chegada da morte? É desolador vê-la cavar a própria cova... Vamos, rapaz, saia da frente!!

Ele desfere mais um golpe, poderoso e certeiro, mas sua lâmina é parada pelas mãos do impetuoso e persistente Cavaleiro de Atena. Suas mãos sangram, e um cosmo cheio de poder emana da espada, repelindo-o para longe dali. A expressão do Deus continua sempre imutável.

Seiya se ergue uma vez mais, mas repentinamente se vê surpreendido e paralisado pela beleza e profundidade dos olhos de Hades, que parecem hipnotizá-lo para que não tenha reação diante da divindade, que começa a dissertar sobre a burrice dos homens.

-- Que tristeza, vocês humanos... São incapazes de reconhecer a própria força física... Atuando de forma ultrajante e desafiadora. Vocês não se contentam com a Terra que Deus lhes deu, querem sempre mais... E agora tentam confrontar os Deuses. Antes os Deuses eram temidos e respeitados, e agora, não há mais devoção...

Seiya treme, não só pela dor e força que faz para se levantar, mas de indignação diante das palavras que acabara de ouvir.

-- Só porque você se considera um Deus digno de respeito? Um Deus tem que ser justo! – e avançando ferozmente contra Hades – Cadê a justiça de um Deus demoníaco que quer aniquilar a humanidade e destruir a Terra?!

Hades apenas movimenta a espada horizontalmente, numa velocidade incrível. O rapaz é novamente empurrado para trás, encostando-se ao vaso. Sua Kamei fora cortada pelo poderoso golpe e seu sangue escorria pelo vinco formado. Mas ele ainda abre os braços, protegendo Saori com tudo de si.

-- Não pedirei mais que saia. Você acompanhará Atena em sua última jornada!

Estava prestes a desferir o gole final, quando outros cosmos cheios de poder vão em sua direção, forçando-o a deter-se e defender os ataques. Seiya olha para trás, reconhecendo os cosmos de seus amigos.

-- Shiryu! Shun! Hyoga! Nala!

Shun corre até o irmão, que não querendo preocupar o caçula, diz estar bem. Seiya também se faz de durão quando Shiryu vai ajudá-lo. Eu fazia forças para me manter sobre minhas pernas, mas logo senti que não suportaria. Antes de cair, porém, Hyoga me dá apoio.

-- Nala... Não se esforce tanto.

-- Eu estou bem, Hyoga.

-- Ora, Seiya é cabeça dura, e Ikki é durão. Mas você não tem motivo pra ficar mentindo.

Sorri, antes de tornar meu olhar para nosso inimigo. Mas me surpreendi também com sua imponência e beleza, e com seus olhos profundos e nobres.

-- Minha nossa... Esse é Hades?!

-- Nala...?

Sem responder, lembrava-me da sensação que tive, naquele dia, na Sibéria, quando um garoto abriu-me a porta e vi seus olhos pela primeira vez. "Apesar de maligno, de uma certa forma, a profundidade e nobreza dos olhos dele são os mesmos que vejo cada vez que fito os seus..." – pensava.

Estava na hora de combater juntos novamente. Pela primeira vez, o inabalável Hades parecia estar desestabilizado, e esta parecia a hora exata de surpreendê-lo, e acabar de vez com suas ambições. Agora nossas vidas e nossos cosmos eram um só, unidos para atingir Hades com um único e poderoso golpe.

Nossas mais poderosas técnicas foram liberadas, com uma potência que fez até mesmo Hades se assustar. Os ataques o atingem, mas é apenas sua capa que se desfaz, e com os olhos estreitos e a espada empunhada diante de si, não admite que humanos possam derrubar um Deus.

-- Quanta arrogância!! – diz, desferindo um golpe muito mais poderoso que qualquer um que tivesse usado anteriormente.

Somos fortemente lançados para trás, as armaduras divinas se trincam com o golpe do Deus enfurecido, e logo estamos no chão. Mas ainda que nos visse caídos, seu olhar incrédulo não se desfaz, e a Kamui de Hades também se trinca com o efeito tardio de nossos golpes.

-- Eu não acredito... Como miseráveis humanos conseguiram isso?!

Seiya se ergue, utilizando tudo o que lhe resta de forças, contando com seu cosmo que brilha no mais intenso poder. Com a testa sangrando, Hades fita o rosto daquele rapaz, se exaltando ainda mais.

-- Mas o que...? Esse rapaz... Eu jamais esqueceria seu rosto. Ele é idêntico ao único homem que conseguiu me ferir. Naquela época, esse Cavaleiro também se chamava Pégaso!

-- O que foi Hades? – ameaçou o rapaz – Nossa briga não terminou!

-- Então... Você voltou do passado só para, mais uma vez, erguer a mão contra meu corpo divino?! Pois então vou destruí-lo de tal forma que jamais poderá reencarnar!

-- Eu não to entendendo nada desse seu papo estranho... Mas não vou cair antes de você! "COMETA DE PÉGASO!!"

-- Pobre coitado... Quando vai entender que a força de um humano não é o bastante?!

Hades eleva perigosamente seu cosmo, barrando o Cometa e lançando seu poder contra Seiya, que voa mais uma vez ao chão. A armadura de Atena finalmente cai, aos pés de Hades. Arrastando-se, o garoto ainda segura fortemente a estatueta. A lâmina do Deus traspassa seu pulso sem piedade, mas nem isso o faz soltar a armadura de sua Deusa.

-- Atena já morreu. É inútil proteger este objeto. Vocês humanos são muito incômodos... Podem resistir, mas nada muda o fato de que seu fim já chegou! Vejam através de meu poder: O Grande Eclipse está completo! Os nove planetas se alinharam perfeitamente e não mais sairão desta posição. A Terra estará eternamente mergulhada na mais profunda escuridão!

--

Santuário: Os Cavaleiros de bronze, Shina, Marin, Kiki e Seika presenciam o Eclipse que se completa. Marin fita o céu com tristeza.

-- Então... Eles não conseguiram impedir o eclipse! Tudo o que vive um dia morre, ninguém pode resistir a isso. Vencer Hades, o senhor da fatalidade chamada morte, talvez seja simplesmente impossível...

--Está errada... – diz timidamente Seika, que há pouco recuperara a memória – Eu ainda ouço o som da vida de Seiya. Ele e seus amigos ainda não morreram. O som de suas vidas é um canto de alegria, cheio de esperanças. Enquanto eu puder ouvir esse canto, terei esperanças...

Com os olhos cheios de surpresas, aqueles cavaleiros acabavam de aprender uma lição daquela frágil garota, a lição de serem Cavaleiros da esperança não só no nome, mas em seus corações.

--

Com todas as forças, Hades ergue mais uma vez a espada, pronto para desferir o último golpe contra Seiya.

-- Aqui se acabam suas esperanças! Considere-se honrado por receber a morte pelas mãos do próprio Hades. Morra, Pégaso!!

-- Não... Não tenho mais forças... Desta vez eu vou morrer!

A lâmina cai com todo o poder do cosmo de Hades, mas não acerta o rapaz. Ela é contida por uma força invisível que protege o Cavaleiro. Não só o Deus, mas o próprio Pégaso está surpreso com o acontecimento repentino. À sua volta outras cinco esferas de energia envolvem cada um de nós.

-- Mas o que...?! Pégaso não tem poderes para se proteger dessa forma... Nenhum humano tem... Somente alguém como... Atena!!

A voz de Atena ressoa de dentro do vaso, ao mesmo tempo em que este perde sua coloração rubra e volta a ser branco.

-- Cavaleiros... Hades não poderá fazer nada contra vocês enquanto estiverem protegidos por estas esferas de energia. Elas os levarão a salvo de volta para a Terra. Muito obrigada por tudo, e boa viagem de volta ao mundo dos homens.

-- O que está dizendo... Atena, será que você recuperou o seu sangue?! Se espera ressuscitar neste lugar, eu partirei este vaso em dois!!

De dentro de sua esfera, no último momento, Seiya lança a armadura na direção do vaso. Hades o golpeia, mas é só ele que se estilhaça.

Imponente e emanando um cosmo de estonteante brilho dourado, Atena se ergue, vestindo pela primeira vez nesta vida sua armadura divina, a Kamui de Atena. Inteiramente dourada, de um brilho inebriante, os Cabelos lilases caiam lisos de baixo do capacete tradicionalmente grego. A saia de metal ia até seus pés e, por debaixo, um tecido branco de seda caía ao chão. Na mão esquerda, um grande e trabalhado escudo, o escudo da justiça. Na mão direita, o báculo que representava Nike, a Deusa da vitória. Nas costas, um suntuoso par de asas que podiam envolvê-la toda.

Hades está perplexo com a capacidade de Atena em se levantar depois da situação a que fora exposta.

-- Atena... Não me diga que você deixou Hypnos prendê-la apenas para me forçar a despertar?!

-- Hades... Nossa guerra já se estendeu por séculos. Está na hora de por um fim a ela.

-- Quanta impertinência! – diz, lançando um forte golpe com a espada.

Atena o defende com seu escudo. Hades está surpreso, mas também um tanto quanto decepcionado com as escolhas de Atena desde a era mitológica.

-- Atena, você é uma Deusa. Por que luta por humanos? Por que se por contra um Deus que quer erradicar essa humanidade cretina?!

Os cosmos se elevam, repelindo um ao outro, ambos parando de pé, um de frente para o outro. Atena está certa nas palavras que diz contra o inimigo.

-- Está errado! Os humanos não são tão cretinos quanto imagina.

-- Não... Eles não passam de idiotas. Não vê no que se tornaram? Eles precisam saber que, se pecarem, irão para o inferno e sofrerão eternamente. Só o medo do inferno livrou a Terra do mau até agora!

-- Hades, você pecou por orgulho.

-- O que?

-- Nenhum homem chega ao fim da vida sem ter matado o menor inseto ou arrancado uma flor que seja. Até mesmo o melhor entre os homens tem seus dias de pecado e esse é o sentido da vida humana, aprender com os erros. Nós não podemos fazer nada. Mas graças à morte, os pecados não são purificados? Os homens, bons ou maus, não são iguais na morte? Fazer com que os homens continuem sofrendo depois da morte pelos pecados cometidos em vida é um erro muito grande de sua parte, Hades!

-- Cale-se!! Não queira me dar lições de moral!!

Hades golpeia Atena furiosamente. Mesmo defendendo-se com o escudo, ela voa longe. Em nossas esferas, tememos pelo pior. A espada é apontada para a Deusa, e com palavras cheias de ódio, Hades dá sua sentença final.

-- Atena, já que quer tanto defender os humanos, então não há dúvidas do que fazer. Você morrerá pelos homens!

Seiya não agüenta mais ver Saori em perigo. Seu cosmo se intensifica a ponto de vencer a energia de Atena, e ele se livra da esfera que o protegia, lançando-se entre o golpe de Hades e a Deusa. Lança seu golpe com todas as forças contra Hades, quando os dois perceberam, o Cavaleiro já estava no meio do combate, e a espada do Senhor dos Mortos estava fincada no coração de Seiya, atravessando seu corpo.

As energias explodem, Hades é lançado para fora do templo. Caído no chão, não consegue imaginar como pôde sofrer com o golpe de um humano.

Pelas aparências, Seiya conseguira feri-lo, faltava apenas o golpe final. Mas o Cavaleiro desaba, com a espada cravada no peito, de onde o sangue escorre abundante. Ele é amparado pelos braços de Atena, que se ajoelha com ele no colo ao sentir o peso do rapaz. Saori está preocupada, mas não consegue acreditar que ele morreria.

-- Seiya... Levanta... Sua irmã está te esperando na Terra!

Ele apenas sorri, com os olhos já pesados, não para Atena, mas para Saori, e cai inconsciente sobre os braços da garota.

-- Seiya!! Seiya, não morra... Você não pode morrer... SEIYA!! EU TE IMPLORO SEIYA, NÃO MORRA!!

Mas sua energia cósmica tinha se apagado por completo. Não conseguíamos acreditar, mas nosso amigo fora mesmo levado pela morte. O cosmo de Hades se fortalece novamente, a espada deixa o corpo do Cavaleiro e volta para as mãos de seu dono. A voz do Deus ecoa dentro do templo.

-- Atena... Sua vontade de ficar ao lado dos homens a deixou tão burra quanto eles. Por causa de seus sentimentos e lágrimas, você desperdiçou a única chance de me vencer que este humano conseguiu ao sacrificar a vida.

-- Hades... – diz Atena erguendo-se, com as faces banhadas pelas lágrimas e o olhar cheio de seriedade – Você sabe o que é o amor?

-- O que?

-- Para os Deuses os homens não passam de imbecis... Mas todo homem sabe amar, e por isso se dispõem a qualquer coisa, são capazes de mover montanhas. Apesar de ser um Deus, você não sabe o que é o amor, portanto não tem o direito de punir os outros!

-- É isso que tem a dizer? Pois vai descobrir que o amor não é tão forte!

Ele intenta avançar, mas pára, tomado de surpresa ao sentir o cosmo aterrador que começa a emanar da Deusa. Ela solta o báculo, que brilha intensamente. O círculo se abre e a parte que se projetava para dentro se expande, tomando a forma de uma guarda de espada, dourada. No lugar do cabo, uma lâmina de dois gumes de brilho prateado se estende, fazendo a ponta da espada na extremidade oposta. A lâmina era longa, pouca coisa mais estreita que a de Hades, e muito mais leve. A espada gira no ar, com a lâmina para cima e a guarda na altura do rosto de Atena. Ela segura com firmeza a arma, olhando fixa e seriamente para o inimigo.

-- Hades... Se é lutar que você quer, então venha! Não vou fugir. Mostrarei para você o verdadeiro poder do amor dos humanos, que depositei em meu cosmo em cada uma de minhas encarnações!!

Ele avança ferozmente, a Deusa se defende com o escudo e esquiva logo em seguida, aproveitando a força de Hades para que ele se desequilibre. Aproveita o giro e desfere um golpe em sua cabeça, que é defendido no último instante pela espada adversária. As armas cantam, a de Hades pela morte dos humanos, a de Atena, pelo amor dos mesmos. Muitos golpes são desferidos sem que nenhum atinja o alvo. Atena se afasta, observando com cuidado a rápida aproximação de Hades, pronto para golpear verticalmente sua cabeça.

-- Seu maior erro foi ter mexido com o que não devia, Hades. Você não devia ter ameaçado os homens, você não devia ter se posto contra meus Cavaleiros... – e com as lágrimas escorrendo novamente pelo seu rosto – Você não devia ter matado o Seiya!!

Ela desvia no exato momento em que o golpe a acertaria, andando pouca coisa para trás, apenas para chegar à distância necessária, e finca a espada no peito de Hades.

-- Você nunca devia ter se dado ao direito de punir os pecados da humanidade, sendo que você não conhece o amor desta! Esta força que te venceu é a imensa força do amor dos homens, que brota da fonte da vida! Absolutamente nada é capaz de superar essa força!!

A espada de Atena traspassa o corpo de Hades, ainda incrédulo com sua derrota. "Impossível... Como podem fazer isso? Eu sou um Deus! Como posso morrer no Mundo dos Mortos? Não... Não posso acreditar...".

-- Atena... Se eu morrer, tudo o que construí será destruído, o inferno, os Elíseos... E vocês serão tragados junto com essa destruição. Vocês não podem ter uma vitória completa. Um dia você verá, Atena, que o amor é só uma quimera inventada para tranqüilizar os homens. Mas, no fundo, poucas pessoas acreditam nesse amor invencível... Poucas pessoas...

O Deus desaparece, juntamente com seu cosmo, sem deixar nenhum vestígio. Finalmente, o Deus dos Mortos fora vencido definitivamente, e jamais poderia voltar a ameaçar a humanidade. Saori se ajoelha, apoiando novamente a cabeça de Seiya em seu colo, juntamo-nos todos à sua volta, com os corações gelados e comprimidos, sem uma palavra que pudéssemos dizer. Atena apenas fita seu Cavaleiro, e com voz triste profere:

-- Vamos voltar... Para o nosso mundo de luz.

O Submundo começa a desabar, nada restaria dali. Somos novamente envolvidos pela energia de Atena.

--

No Santuário, o eclipse começa a se desfazer e a luz do sol novamente pode ser vista, era tarde, logo a noite chegaria, mas esta seria uma noite real. Cheios de felicidade, os Cavaleiros comemoram a vitória de seus amigos. Shina olha preocupada para o céu, ainda que com olhos cheios de lágrimas de alegria.

-- Seiya...

-- Tenho certeza que ele vai voltar.

Também chorando de felicidade, Seika fita o céu, ansiosamente esperando pela volta de seu irmão, e Marin ainda completa:

-- Vai voltar para este mundo maravilhoso, inundado pela luz!

--

_Nala: Sem mais coments, gente... Isso é muito triste!! T.T_

_Shun: A gente venceu Hades, mas Seiya teve de perder a vida p/ isso... T.T_

_Shiryu: Nosso amigo se foi heróicamente, seguindo os passos dos honrados Cavaleiros de Atena q sempre nos guiaram..._

_Hyoga: Voltaremos agora, c/ a vitória, mas c/ nossos corações estraçalhados... ÇÇ_

_Nala: Não percam o último capítulo, q eu escrevi p/ ecerrar esse livro. Até as próximas aventuras! Droga... Como vai ser sem as trapalhadas do Seiya?? T.T_


	41. Chapter 41

**De volta ao mundo dos homens:**

Os olhos custam a abrir, o peso do corpo parece dobrado. Não havia ninguém à minha volta. Será que voltáramos do Submundo? Será que estavam todos bem? Onde estava Hyoga? No pescoço, ainda adormecido pelo gelo que fora ali depositado, o sangue coagulara e não mais fluía, mas a fraqueza daquele e de outros inúmeros ferimentos mostrava ainda suas conseqüências. Minha vista estava embaçada e muito ao longe conseguia ouvir uma voz, que soou como uma força a mais dentro de mim, me chamando: "Nala!"

Com força, apoiei as mãos ao chão, erguendo-me e permanecendo ainda de joelhos. O vi se aproximar, numa imagem turva, e ajoelhar-se diante de mim. A visão voltava ao normal, e pude perceber seus olhos cheios d'água. Hyoga me abraçou fortemente, falando entre lágrimas, com voz aliviada:

-- Graças a Deus, Nala! Tive tanto medo que algo de ruim acontecesse com você...

Ainda com uma das mãos apoiada ao chão, permaneci por alguns segundos confusa, mas também feliz em seu abraço, que logo retribuí.

-- Hyoga... Por que se preocupa tanto comigo?

-- Porque...

Afastou-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ver seus olhos, profundos e nobres como os vi da primeira vez, brilhando mais que as estrelas. As faces coradas, uma das mãos apoiando minha cabeça, com os dedos entre meus cabelos, mantinha a curta distância de alguns centímetros. Um aconchegante calor fluía dentro de mim, mas minhas mãos tremiam, o rosto queimava e o estômago gelava. Podia sentir sua respiração próxima ao meu rosto. Não tinha forças, não queria tê-las, e meu corpo inconscientemente se entregou ao que parecia inevitável.

"Ariná agora é Nala..." – A frase que ouvira há muito tempo ecoou em sua mente, perfeitamente reproduzida na voz de quem a proferira, fazendo-o afastar-se imediatamente, com a cabeça baixa.

-- Desculpe...

-- ... – não entendia o que queria dizer, e o fitava como quem procura explicação, mas ele não retribuía meu olhar.

-- E... Eu não devia... Me desculpe, Nala.

Estava ainda mais confusa, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Mas Shun e Shiryu chegaram, desfazendo parte do estranho clima que ficara no ar.

-- Nala, Hyoga, até que enfim achamos vocês! – disse Shun preocupado.

-- Precisamos encontrar Saori e Seiya. – afirma Shiryu.

-- Bom... – rebate Hyoga, ainda perturbado – Vamos, então.

Shun faz sinal para que Shiryu siga com ele, enquanto ainda fica para trás, ao meu lado.

-- Nala, você está bem?

-- ... Hã... O que?

-- Perguntei se está bem. Que aconteceu?

-- Eu... Não sei direito.

-- Ele te disse alguma coisa?

-- Não exatamente...

Olhava para mim com ar interrogativo, mas eu logo resolvi afastar os pensamentos e procurar pelos dois que ainda faltavam.

-- E o Ikki? – perguntei.

-- Ah... Você conhece o meu irmão... Ele deve estar bem, mas não acredito que vamos encontrá-lo.

Irmão... Aquela palavra gelou mais uma vez meu coração, e uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos. "Milo...". Olhei para o céu, podia ver Escorpião brilhando intensamente, mais do que de costume, como se transmitisse certa felicidade. Abaixei a cabeça, e meus pensamentos saíram em voz alta.

-- Por que...? Por que brilha tanto, se seu Cavaleiro morreu?

-- Talvez porque sua irmã está viva... – pronunciou o jovem que me acompanhava – E porque ele está feliz com sua incrível atuação em combate...

Um leve sorriso brotou de meus lábios.

-- Se eu puder ser motivo de orgulho para meu irmão e mestre, então estarei feliz...

--

Prosseguimos nosso caminho, ainda tínhamos que lidar com mais uma grande força que feriria nossos corações. Alguns minutos correram antes de a encontrarmos, sentada sobre a grama, com o guerreiro em seus braços e o rosto banhado de lágrimas, que escorriam e pingavam nas faces de Seiya, inerte. Sua Kamei trazia a marca do golpe que o feriu fatalmente, a fenda deixada pela espada de Hades, e o bravo Cavaleiro que protegera Saori com sua própria vida viajava agora para o mundo dos mortos. Não este de Hades, mas para o lugar para onde as almas realmente deveriam ir após deixarem seus corpos, um lugar sem punições, mas onde poderiam estar em paz.

--

A chegada ao Santuário foi o mais difícil, podia sentir a dor daquela menina que tanto esperara por seu irmão, que tanto tivera esperanças, e que agora o via sem vida, nos braços do Dragão. Atena jamais mostrara-se tão triste diante de todo o Santuário, e a menina não conseguia soltar-se do corpo do rapaz, gritando seu nome, implorando para que voltasse, e aquilo me lembrava meu irmão, Milo, que também deixara este mundo nesta batalha.

O que eu podia fazer, além de apoiar seu ombro e pedir para se acalmar? "Seiya vai ficar triste se te ver desse jeito... Ele estará sempre com você." Não sabia se aquelas palavras eram mais para ela ou para mim, mas a menina repentinamente me abraçou, como quem procura conforto, como quem percebe no espírito de outra pessoa uma dor parecida com a sua. Eu a abracei forte, deixando-a soluçar e derramar todas as lágrimas que tinha, enquanto perguntava incessantemente: "Por que...?" E meus olhos também derramavam lágrimas silenciosas e cheias de dor.

Kiki chega perto de Shiryu, quase desabando em lágrimas.

-- Os Cavaleiros de ouro...?

Shiryu responde apenas com um aceno negativo, cheio de pesar, seu mestre também estava lá... O menino cerra os dentes com força "Mestre Mu..." Vira as costas e corre, para o mais longe possível, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

Marin vira a cena, por detrás da máscara segura suas lágrimas, a tristeza para ela era dupla, seu discípulo e o Cavaleiro que sempre a apoiara em encorajara desde que viera para o Santuário, ambos, Seiya e Aiolia estavam agora longe demais dela. Sai silenciosamente de perto de todos, enquanto eu a sigo com o olhar pesaroso e marejado – "Pelo menos para mim restou alguém" – pensei. Shina a seguiu, seu rosto descoberto mostrava claramente que tentava orgulhosamente esconder as lágrimas após olhar para o corpo inerte de Seiya, após ter certeza de que os Cavaleiros de ouro jamais voltariam. A única que poderia apoiar Marin nessa hora era Shina, e a única que poderia apoiar Shina era Marin.

--

O funeral do Santuário é cheio de honras, louros, flores e pó de ouro. Mas para os Cavaleiros dourados houve apenas a simbologia. Com sua infinita valentia e teimosia, Seiya traspassara até mesmo o cosmo de Atena, indo contra sua vontade, sacrificando-se por ela. Com sua infinita honra, coragem e fidelidade, os Cavaleiros de ouro ultrapassaram os limites do imaginável entre humanos, e defenderam a justiça e a paz da humanidade até depois de mortos.

Foram dias de tristeza os que se passaram, por nosso amigo, pelos grandiosos Cavaleiros de ouro, capazes de abrir mão de tudo o que lhes fosse mais valioso pela justiça e pela Terra. Seriam sempre lembrados com orgulho como os mais valentes e poderosos guerreiros do Santuário: "Shion, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Afrodite." Aqueles que lutaram até o fim, sem temer o destino ou as conseqüências. Aqueles que jamais sairiam de nossas memórias, e sempre seriam nossos exemplos de como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro tem que ser.

-- / / --

_Nala: Ah... Capítulo triste esse... ÇÇ Bom, gente, aki termina o terceiro livro da minha fanfic. E partimos agora para o intercâmbio entre esse e o quarto e último livro. Não percam as próximas aventuras, pq os Deuses ñ deixaram barato uma demonstração tão gigantesca de poder vinda de reles humanos. E pq ainda há mistérios a serem desvendados..._

_**Próxima fic - Prólogo do Céu - Overture**_

Até lá, pessoal!! E estou esperando pelos coments ;)


End file.
